The Search for the Warhammer
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Bleach Mortal Kombat and Soul Caliber crossover. Aizen teams up with Nightmare to search for an ancient weapon of awesome power, hidden in the soul society. When an all out war breaks out Toshiro is caught in the middle of the conflict.Hitsumatsu
1. Life in the Soul Society

**Note:**** Alright here we go with one of my more important stories. This'll kind of be a remake of my other two bleach stories. Warning the subject matter in this is a very adult and some people might find it offensive, but nothing said in this story reflects the views of me or my peers, it's for comedic purposes only. Nothing personal strictly business. As usual I don't own anything, please leave your reviews but be nice. Let's jump right into it.**

**The Search for the Warhammer**

Before the war with Ganondorf had begun, and while Darkseid raged his own war in another dimension, there were other times and places untouched by those wars.

One of those places was made of two dimensions itself. One for the living and the other for the dead. A place where the prime weapons are swords and the warriors who wield them.

And in the crossroads of these two realms a very dark evil appeared.

A dark figure covered in armor named Nightmare burst through a portal. In his hand was a giant sword that looked like a machete with an eye on it. Following him were two other figures, his henchmen Motaro and Moloch. Motaro was a Minotaur while Moloch was a giant blue monster with three small yellow eyes, two small horns on the top of his head, and he carried a large wrecking ball in his left hand.

After searching countless universes for their prize, the trio had left yet another time zone with no luck. Now they had moved on to continue the search.

Nightmare looked with yellow eyes threw the narrow slits of his helmet.

"Where do we go?" asked Motaro as the trio looked at the two different options. Nightmare looked at the two different Dimensions threw their portals. One looked crowded with cities and towns and people. The other looked more structured as he could see a large fortress.

"We shall have to split up." said Nightmare in a deep rasby voice. He turned and looked back to Motaro and Moloch. "There's no telling if we'll be followed. But still, we shall to split up. If the item is here, we must find it before someone else does."

Moloch salivated, the drool leaving his mouth and splashing on the ground. But Motaro listened intently.

"You." said Nightmare pointing to Motaro."Will search one spot, and you." He said turning over to Moloch."Will search another."

"Let's go." said Motaro as he pushed Moloch. The two crossed paths and each walked towards a portal.

Motaro facing the one to the world of the living.

Moloch in front of the portal leading to the world of the dead.

"And what will you do?" asked Motaro to Nightmare. Nightmare gripped his sword.

"I'll wait here." He replied." And wait for your return."

"We will find it." said Motaro.

Nightmare made no reply. Then Motaro tokk off threw his portal. Moloch followed his example and did so as well. Nightmare slowly turned away from whrere the two had just been standing.

"Now I wit." He said to himself. And then he sat down, sitting and waiting in the silence of this place.

Meanwhile Motaro had jumped threw his portal and had come out on a hill. Down below him was a town.

With nowhere else to search he thought he'd begin his search there.

Moloch ended up in a forest, overshadowed by a large fortress surrounded by a wall in the distance. Moloch thought he heard voices. He drew himself towards the source of them as he crept threw the bushes. The he looked up and peered through the bushes.

He saw two men dressed in black robes, holding swords. These were soul reapers. They were most likely sent to observe the area.

Moloch using his animal instincts prepared to fight.

He wrapped the chain around his hand and began swinging the ball on the other end.

"What's that?" asked one of the soul reapers as he turned around to face the forest.

Just then Moloch bursted threw the bushes and swung his wrecking ball.

He hit one of the soul reapers, sending him to the ground below his face crushed. Then wildly lunged at the other one. The soul reaper had no time to defend himself. Jumping on top of him Moloch had crushed the spinal cord and he held the lifeless body of the soul reaper in his hand.

Then Moloch turned around and sniffed the air. Then he took off to continue his rampage.

Meanwhile Motaro had jumped onto a rooftop of a school. At this time of day the students were being let out. He kept low so that he wouldn't be seen.

Down below amongst the students was Ichigo, the substitute soul repaer. He was with his friends Chad, Uyruu, and Orihime.

"Thank god." Groaned Ichigo."I thoghut school would never end."

"It would go by quicker if you didn't look at the clock every five minutes." told Orihime.

"Well it's over now." said Chad.

"Yea, now I'm gonna go home and have a little me time." told Ichigo.

"Ichigo." said Uyruu as he moved closer to the orange haired teen."Have you heard anything from the soul society?" It was very blunt of him to ask that suddenly, but now the conversation had taken a serious tone now.

"No." replied Ichigo."Not since the betrayal of their three Captains."

Motaro still on the rooftop took off to continue his mission.

Meanwhile in the realm of the dead, in the fortress Moloch had seen earlier. The Soul reaper Captains were assembling for a meeting.

Most of them were already accounted for and stood there in silence waiting for the other Captains. Of the Captains present so far there was Captain of Squad two, Soifon. Captian of squad four, Retsu Unohanna. Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. And Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura.

The Captains arriving at that moment were Captain of squad 8 Shunsui Kyoraku along with his best friend Captain of squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake. Following them were the Captains of squad 11 and 12, Kenpachi Zuraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The captains all entered and took their spots, ten waited silently for the arrival of the head Captain. At that moment the old Captain entered the room with his lieutenant Sasakibe, he being the only lieutenant aloud at the Captain's meetings due to him being Yamamoto's lieutenant. The present Captains stood silently in their place as the old man slowly made his way across the room to his chair. Each slow step and pound of his cane on the floor was unbearable for each Captain to hear. But finally the old Captain made his way to his seat, and then with his lieutenant at his side he prepared to start the meeting. He had all the perks of a captain without being one, that's what he gets for being Yamamoto's lieutenant.

However he didn't notice that one of the Captains was not in attendance, due to his small size he was easy to miss. The Captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya was not present.

The Captains waited for the General to speak. But Yamamoto just starred at all of them with soulless eyes.

"Good, Good." He finally said his voice high and flamboyant. "Your all here, you know what that means." Each Captain's face dulled as they knew the words that would come next."Your crackerjack." continued Yamamoto.

The words sunk into each Captain's skin like needles, they were being called 'crackerjack' or 'fella' by the old Captains. Crackerjack meaning their doing a good job and fella was just fella.

"Now about the." continued Yamamoto.

"Excuse me, sir." said Sajin. Everyone turned their heads over to the giant.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Yamamoto.

'We're short one Captain." told Sajin.

"Who?" asked Yamamoto.

"The short one." replied Shunsui with a smile.

"Captain of squad 10, sir." Added Sajin.

Yamamoto turned to his lieutenant.

"Fella, would you mind going out to find the little captian." said Yamamoto, it was an order not a question.

"Yes." replied Saskibe as he was now leaving the room. Yamamoto then turned his attention back to his Captains.

"And bring the package by squad six." Said Yammaoto.

"Got it." Said Sasakibe as he left the room.

"He's crackerjack." He said commenting on Saskibe."But Toshiro is not, can any of you account for his lateness."

None replied, but deep down they all had their suspicions. And they all were thinking the same thing.

Rumors had been flying around the soul society. Rumors of sexual confrontation between Toshiro and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. And not surprising, a stern child captain and a busty alcoholic lieutenant what wouldn't happen there? And these rumors had taken the soul society by storm. Everybody had their own philosophy on why, but most of all everyone wanted to know if it was true.

And at that time at the Squad ten barracks.

Toshiro was in a hurry. He knew he was late for the Captain's meeting so he rushed as fast as his little legs could carry him out of the door while putting on his Captain's jacket. As he ran off his lieutenant poked her head out the door and waved him a cheerful goodbye.

She also had somewhere to be and at that time headed over to the 6th squad barracks.

Back at the Captain's meeting.

"He must be found at once." hollered Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, sir." said Uktitake."I'm sure the Captain has taken care of business and is on his way."

"All his business." added Shunsui.

This brought smiles and chuckles to the rest of the Captains, even the stern Byakuya cracked a smile. Just then at that moment the doors burst open and Toshiro ran into the room panting.

"You were right." said Mayuri leaning over to Ukitake.

"You are not crackerjack." said Yamamoto turning his attention to Toshiro."Mind telling why you're late, fella?"

"Yes, we're all dying to know." said Kenpachi. The other Captains smiled at the inside joke.

"I apologize." panted Toshiro."But I was held up."

"By what?" asked Yamamoto.

"Or whom." whispered Soifon. Toshiro opened his mouth to reply; as he did the Captains' all leaned in to hear his answer.

Toshiro took a deep breath."I was asleep and my lieutenant informed me of this meeting at the last second." told Toshiro.

Mutters and whispers were heard from Toshiro's fellow Captains.

"To busy sleeping next to him." Toshiro heard Mayuri whisper.

"Well then you gotta deal with her properly fella." said Yamamoto. This content lead to a chuckle amongst the other Captians. "Discipline is in order." The chuckles and smirks only increased. Toshiro however, didn't find it the least bit funny.

"I would like it to go on record, sir." said Toshiro to Yamamoto."That I was late to a poor work environment, and nothing more." The Captains continued to chuckle and smirk.

"It appears." spoke up Mayuri. All now turned to the crazed doctor of squad 12."That the little Captains childish looks are not all that make him so."

"You bastard." said Toshiro under his breath as he reached for his sword. He hated being referred to as a child.

"Now, Now." broke in Shunsui' voice stopping Toshiro."There's no need for that, can't we all just get along?"

"Line up fella." Ordered Yamamoto to Toshiro. Toshiro took his place in-between Sajin and Shunsui, across from him was Mayuri.

Meanwhile at the squad 6 barracks.

The lieutenants and other officers of the 13 court guard squads all gathered for a meeting of their own. That was where Rangiku was headed.

At the barracks were lieutenants Ranji Abarai, Nanao Ise, Isane Kotestu, Izuru Kira, Ida Tetsuaemon and Marechiyo Omeade. With them was third and fifth seat of squad eleven Ikkau Madarame and Yumichica Ayasegawa.

AS Rangiku got closer she could hear the voices of Ikkau and Renji.

"No, but the phantom of the opera that's hetero." said Ikkau nodding his head.

"I fell like everything we talk about is either gay or straight." said Nanao.

"What have I walked in on?" asked Rangiku as she approached the group.

"Oh Rangiku." said Renji as he noticed her standing."Welcome to the lieutenant's meeting."

"With others." added Isane as she pointed out Ikkau and Yumichica. As Rangiku looked to sit around she caught eyes with Omeada. Recently Ragiku's act of binge drinking had led her to a one night stand with the lieutenant of squad two. She woke up the next morning with a bag hangover and regret.

All others watched the share of glances between the two.

"Love the awkwardness." whispered Ikkau to Renji. After a few more short moments Yumichica spoke up next breaking the awkward moment.

"Look at the time." He said."I'd love to stick around guys but I've gotta go get my hair done." And with that he turned and left but not before saying out loud "My bust."

"Imagine he's really not gay." said Hisagi.

"Like it's all an act." said Rangiku sitting down.

"Here we go again." said Nanao.

"Yea." said Renji."Like you call him up and he's like "Hello." said Renji in a deep voice."I mean a-hello." He said switching o a high pitched voice resembling Yumichica."Then he'd be like 'Hey don't tell anyone I wanna keep it a secret.'" said Renji in the deep voice again. "Then I'm like 'Ok see ya faggot.' Then Renji pointed with his index and middle fingers.

Just then Sasakibe strolled in with a salad in his left hand.

"Hello gang." He called to the other lieutenants.

"Hey, Sasakibe." Everyone said on their own turn. He walked over to sit down. Renji, Ikkaku, Nanao, Isane, and Rangiku all moved giving the lieutenant of squad one a place to sit.

Saskibe sat down and began to unpack his salad while everyone watched him. Then Saskibe looked up at them, all their eyes on him.

"Are you all gonna give me the Omeada stare and just eye my food?" he asked. Omeada turned away and entered the barracks to be by himself.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" asked Nanao to Ida as she tried to make the moment less awkward.

"Well." Began Ida as he propped himself up."I was planning on getting really shit-faced tonight."

He then realized that Sasakibe was there and that could be problems if he heard that.

"Uh, Saskibe you didn't hear that." said Iida pointing to him. Saskibe didn't look up as his mouth was full of lettuce, but he gave Ida an 'Ok' sign with his hand.

"What's this?" asked Rangiku as she noticed the bubble-wrapped item saskibe had next to him.

"Battery for the AC." told Saskibe.

Rangiku was the first to reach out and pop the bubble wrap. Then she did it again.

Then Renji and Ikkau joined in and began popping the bubbles with her.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that." said Nanao as she interrupted the three's fun.

"Yeah." said Saskibe."Cause I'll get shit for it."

"Oh Yeah." Chuckled Renji." It would be like." He spoke in Yamamoto's voice next.' I told you not to pop the bubble wrap, we need it to protect the products.'

"Imagine he walks in right now." Added Ikkau, now speaking in Yamamoto's voice. 'What the fuck do you think your doing?'

"Wouldn't he be at the Capitan's meeting?" said Nanao poking a whole in the group's logic and ruining their fun.

"Yea." said Saskibe."Speaking of which." He said turning to Rangiku."you Captain arrived late."

Everyone looked to her; just like their captains they too had heard rumors."What were you keeping him for?" asked Saskibe. Rangiku was now in the spot light, everyone eyed her down.

Meanwhile in the Captain's meeting.

"Very well." Began Yamamoto."Now that your all here we may begin." The captians all stood in position."We have been betrayed by three of our Captain. Aizen, Gin and Tousen."

The last name hit Sajin hard as he was the one hurt most by Tousen's betrayal.

"Currently we are unaware of their plans or hideout. But we do know that they will attack us, and when that happens we must be ready." said Yamamoto."So you all must better yourselves and your subordinates, understood?"

Each Captain gave their own defining nod.

"And you'll all do it cause your crackerjack." said Yamamoto. Then the old Captain got and began to leave."Dismissed." And then he left the room.

There was silence for a few moments as the Captains Toshiro confronted Mayuri.

"You ever call me a child again." He said."And I'll kill you."

"Oh, testy." said Mayuri."I'd like to see you try midget." Tensions escalated between the two as they eyed each other down.

"Come down guys." Said Shunsui as he and Jushiro now stood between the two."We can all get along here."

"Of course the pansy would say that." said Kenpachi. To Shunsui.

'Let's all cal down." said Ukitake as he now was trying to spot two fights, Mayuri vs Toshiro and Shunsui vs. Kenpachi.

Just then Soifon spoke up."What the fuck do you know?" she said to Ukitake."You have tuberculosis."

"That doesn't make any goddman sense." said Sajin butting in.

The Captain's screams echoed all throughout the soul society. Their voices were heard all around but it was hard to hear who was talking. At one point Kenpachi's voice was the loudest and screamed 'Fuck you all."

Toshiro's voice rose up next saying."I hate each and every one of you."

Mayrui was next saying "You're the people I'll see in hell."

"Go piss on a tree." said Soifon to Sajin.

"Shut the fuck up." Said Sajin. Tensions kept rising in that little room as the Captain's continued to scream at each other.

"At least I don't wanna bang my lieutenant." said Byakuya to Shunsui.

"At least I don't." Shunsui replied. All became quiet and all the Captian's turned their eyes to little Toshiro.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Toshiro.

"You don't need a super computer to figure out what goes on at your barracks." Said Mayuri.

"Clearly someone didn't attend the sexual harassment meeting." added Shunsui.

"I am not having." Said Toshiro but had trouble finding an appropriate word. "relations with my lieutenant." He finished.

"Why were you late to this meeting?" asked Byakuya.

"I was asleep." said Toshiro."And I wasn't woken up until after the meeting started."

"Or were you to busy sticking it in your lieutenant." said Mayuri. Toshiro became filled with anger and he pulled out his sword.

That began a chain reaction as each Captain them pulled out their swords. The stood there eyeing each other, seeing who would make the first move.

"Who's it gonna be." said Ukitake. Each Captain glared at the others. Toshiro took deep breaths, Sajin let out a soft growl.

"Hey." said Unohanna. Everyone turned to the healer."This isn't appropriate. We don't want to repeat what happened last time." Every Captains then remembered the last meeting they had, when they all ended up fighting each other." Let's put our swords away and go about our business." Each Captain seemed in agreement, since no one wanted to fight they put their weapons away. Then carefully they turned and walked away.

"Bitches." grumbled Kenpachi's deep voice.

That through each of the Captains into a violent rage. They drew their swords, turned and charged each other. Then the Captains battled each other, just like last time.

It was at this time that the meeting Rangiku had attended was also ending, so she made her way back to her barracks. So she walked back to her barracks alone.

That was until a light flashed from her sword and the materialized version of her zanpaktou came out, this was Haineko.

"What do you want?" asked Rangiku.

"Nothing." Replied Haineko as the two walked along."I just thought I'd check up on you."

"Well I'm doing fine." Said Rangiku.

"Are you?" asked Haineko as she starred at Rangiku.

"Yes." Studdered Rangiku. This of course was a lie as Rangiku was dealing with the fallout of her close friend Gin, who betrayed the soul Society.

"So how's you sex life?" asked Haineko after a few moments of silence. Rangiku did not answer but only have Haineko a blank stare."Did you bang your Captain yet?"

"No." said Rangiku after a moment, as if she had been thinking about the question."According to him it has to be 'strictly business' between us." Haineko listened in amusement."And besides he's not my type."

Like the Captains with Toshiro, Haineko suspected Rangiku of lying.

"So does that mean I can have him?" asked Haineko. Rangiku replied by giving the cat an icy stare. Then with a sharp tone in her voice she asked "Why?"

"I think he's cute." Told Haineko.

"Don't you like tough guys?" asked Rangiku.

"Or small and frail." Replied Haineko. Rangiku continued to stare at her.

Meanwhile at the Captian's meeting. After the fighting the Captains had collected themselves up and went their separate ways. However there was no anger amongst the Captains, this brawl after the meetings was a regular thing for them.

Toshiro gazed at the sun and realized how much time he wasted at the meeting.

"Wondering how you'll explain this to your sugar mamma?" chuckled Shunsui as he Ukitake and Sajin approached the little captain.

"No." replied Toshiro. Like his lieutenant his mind was on other things.

"Uh-huh." chuckled Shunusi as he looked at Ukitake. Just then the two leaned don to eye level with Toshiro.

"Listen Toshiro." said Ukitake."We understand that you're going through a difficult time in your life right now." Toshiro darted his eyes between the two of them.

"You're going to have feelings you don't rightly understand." added Shunsui." We know what it's like we were boys once."

"What are you getting at?" asked Toshiro.

"Toshiro." said Ukitake."We think you're ready to get the talk about the birds and the bees." Toshiro's eyes opened wide.

"Or." said Shunsui as he stood up."If you ever want to talk about relationships or anything you know where to find us." Toshiro could tell by the tone of his voice he was really saying "If you ever want to admit anything come find us."

And then the captain of squad 8 and 13 took off.

"I'd really like to know who came up with that sick joke." grumbled Toshiro forgetting Sajin was right there.

"You really want to know?" asked the giant wolf-face Captian. Toshiro looked up at him with eager eyes."Mayuri." told Sajin.

Mayuri the twisted scientist and Captian of squad 12.

"At least that's what I heard." said Sajin."Says it's all about gambling."

"Mayuri, huh?" said Toshiro as looked to his left, to the direction of squad 12 but something else drew him there."I guess I'll pay him a visit."

"May I join you?" asked Sajin."My destination lies that way as well." Toshiro was a little confused, the squad seven barracks was in the other direction, but he would not refuse.

"You may." Replied Toshiro as Sajin walked up and stood next to him. Then the two continued on their way."but one thing." Said Toshiro as he looked up at the giant captian."I hope you don't mind but I have to make one stop along the way.'

"You may." Said Sajin. The two continued walking together.

"Toshiro." Said Sajin."May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" replied Toshiro.

"I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask." began Sajin."Off the books are you having relations with your lieutenant." Toshiro didn't reply immediately."I won't tell anyone."

"Never thought you'd be the one to ask me that question." said Toshiro.

"I guess with all the hype everyone gives it." Said Sajin."It's hard not to get sucked into it."

"To answer your question." said Toshiro."No I am not."

"Very well I believe you." Said Sajin."And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I would actually prefer if you did tell people my lieutenant and I aren't having relations." said Toshiro with a small smirk. Sajin then chuckled a little. Just then Toshiro stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Sajin turning to him.

"I have to make a quick stop." Said Toshiro as he motioned to the building. It was the squad four barracks.

It then became clear to Sajin what Toshiro needed to do.

"Go on then." Sajin said. Toshiro nodded then entered the building while Sajin waited outside.

The inside of the barracks was well lit, but nobody was around. But Toshiro didn't care as he searched frantically for a patient's room. Soon he found the room he was looking for, room 106. Toshiro moved forward to open the door, but a hand reached out stopping him, Toshiro looked up to see Isane stopping him.

"Sorry Captain." She said blocking his way."But it's visiting hours."

"Please." begged Toshiro to her."I must get in."

"You'll have to come back tomorrow." said Isane.

"Please." Begged Toshiro. Isane looked down at him; she looked at his baby face and into his blue eyes and saw him pleading with her and she gave in. She took a quick glance around to see if anyone was around. When it was clear no one was she stepped aside.

"Be quick." She said to him. Toshiro then walked pasted her, opened the door and entered the room. It was extremely dark except for the moonlight shinning from the window onto the figure on the bed.

It was Momo, lieutenant of squad 5 and a lifelong friend of Toshiro. She had been in a critical state ever since the betrayal of the three Captains, she's been in the fourth ever since.

Toshiro walked over slowly and gazed down at her. Then he looked at the monitors to check on her heart conditions.

After checking toshiro scooped up her hand and held it between his.

"Keep fighting Momo." He said."And know I will find the one who did this to you. And I will make him pay." His eyes flashed a fierce color in the moonlight. It was then at that point that toshiro turned and left.

"Thank you." He said to Isane upon exiting the room, she was waiting outside the whole time. Then Toshiro turned and left the squad four barracks to return to Sajin.

"How's your friend?" asked Sajin.

"fine." Said Toshiro glumbly.

"She will recover?" asked Sajin.

"hopefully." Said Toshiro.

'She'll be fine." Said Sajin as he rested his hand on the little Captain's shoulder."don't' worry so much."

'Right." Said Toshiro as he could not meet Sajin's eyes. He turned his head to the left, the direction of the squad 12 barracks. And then he remembered his other mission."I guess we should continue on our way." Said Toshiro as he took a few steps but stopped when he realized Sajin wasn't with him."Are you coming ?" he asked looking back at the giant.

"Sadly this is where we must part ways." Said Sajin."My destination lies beyond this building." He said pointing behind him. Toshiro looked up and saw the building was where Yamamoto stayed. He understood Sajin's motives.

"Very well." Said Toshiro."Thank you for your company."

"Thank you for allowing me to join you." Said Sajin."Now go take care of Mayuri." Then with that the giant disappeared and bounded onto the building above. Toshiro watched him go before he turned and continued on his way.

Meanwhile in the squad 12 barracks. Mayuri sat in a dark room, with only the light of his computers on him. He stood before multiple that spied all over the soul society.

In one screen he had Shunsui and Ukitake playing chess. Just then the door opened behind him and his lieutenant Nemu walked in.

"Captain." She said plainly.

"You'd better have a good reason for disturbing me." Said Mayuri although he didn't take his eyes off his computer screens.

"There is someone here to see you." Said Nemu. Mayuri looked to his computer screen, which showed outside his office. He jaw droped as he saw on the monitor the captain of squad ten.

The mad doctor knew here could be no good reason for this visit.

"Nemu." He screamed."Don't." he turned around frantically, but didn't complete his sentence as he saw Toshiro standing next to Nemu.

"You have a visitor, sir." Said Nemu plainly again.

Mayuri sat back in his chair. "This won't be good." He mumbled.

Then Toshiro slowly walked towards Mayuri. There was great tension building.

"I can tell by your posture that you're not here to place a bet." Said Mayuri skipping the introduction.

"I want you to-" began toshiro.

"Stop running my little gambling business?" asked Mayuri."Cause I can't. It's like sex with my lieutenant but you understand don't you?" He spoke fast and quick jumping form one thing to the next."Speaking of which you want in on the cut. I've got great odds of you two banging by the end of the week.'

"No." said Toshiro stopping him before he could say more."I don't care what you do, just keep me and my squad out of it."

"Can't do that." Said Mayuri crossing his arms.

"Why not?" asked Toshiro aggressively.

"I'd lose a lot of profit." Said Toshiro rubbing his fingers together."your liuentants videos are the highest bought by anyone, mostly squad four."

"Squad four?" asked Toshiro in shock."Unohanna? But she's such a nice lady."

"Yea, yea." Agreed Mayuri nodding his head."It was a shocker to me to. But speaking of your lieutenant." He said pointing to a computer screen, to which he saw Rangiku and Haineko entering the squad ten barracks."I'd like to experiment on her and see how her back still works." Toshiro's eyes widened."Or." continued Mayuri."If you could get her and that cat to do something, cause I need new movies."

"Mayuri." Said Toshiro."I'm going to walk away and pretend this never happeed." He turned and fasted walked away."But, uh, you….. you don't."

"Remember what we talked aobut." Called Mayuri as he watched Toshiro go."Crack is whack, don't drink and drive smoke and fly."

Toshiro exited Mayuri's barracks and then made his way toh is own.

He walked through the dark streets. No sign of life anywhere. The moonlight shined downonto his lonely scene.

Just then as Toshiro turned his head he noticed something. A long mysterious shadow on the ground, made by a figure on the building above.

Toshiro pressed himself against the wall, hiding himself.

He stood before the squad one barracks, the resting place of their leader Yamamoto. There was a mysterious figure on it.

Toshiro slowly drew out his sword. The figure above jolted listening for him.

Toshiro stuck his blade out, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure. All he could make out was he was massive. Toshiro then stuck his head out and gazed onto the figure. He was about to jump when he realized who it wsa.

It was Sajin. The two had departed ways earlier. This was his destination, keeping a watchful eye over Yamamoto.

Toshiro retracted his blade and then continued on his way. Toshiro then made his way back to squad ten.

Meanwhile at the squad six barracks. Renji, Ikkaku, Ida, and Hisagi all sat around a table. The group passed around a bottle of honey, each taking a shot of it. Ida squeezed the bottle and honey poured into his mouth. Then Ida passed it to Hisagi. The previous men who had some hney smacked their lips form it.

"Here we are." Said Ikkau."All taking honey shots."

"What do you think makes it so good?" asked Ida.

"Let's check the ingredients." Said Hisagi.

"Bee gizz." Said Renji. The group began to laugh.

"Hey." Said Hisagi laughing turning the bottle over to his friends."Only the finest bees have ejaculated to make his honey." The four raged in laughter.'no this is quen pussy juice." The group laughed on.

"Say." Said Renji snapping his fingers and bolting up."I've got an idea."

"What?" asked the others.

"Follow me." Said Renji as he walked off. The group got up and followed him.

Meanwhile Toshiro had successfully returned to his barracks.

He opened the door to see his lieutenant Rangiku lying on the couch, watching Tv, and eating ice cream.

"Hello." She said greeting her Captain as he walked din.

"Hey." Replied Toshiro glumly.

"Would you like some ice cream Captain?" asked Rangiku extending her bowl to him.

"No, thank you." Replied Toshiro as he made his way awkwardly over to the window.

"So where have you been?" asked Rangiku.

"I had to stop by the 12th" told Toshiro as he played with the blind.."And have a conversation with Mayuri."

"Conversation about what?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro turned and faced her. She was very striking, he noticed. His eyes starred her up and down, from her feet to her chest to her face.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You're lying Captain." said Rangiku.

"look." Said Toshiro."It's late, I'm tired I've had a long day and now I'm going to bed." Then Toshiro walked off to his room.

"Good night." Called Rangiku as she watched him go.

Meanwhile outside peering in the window was Renji, Ida, Ikkaku, and Hisagi. They watched as Toshiro walked away leaving Rangiku alone.

"Wow look at those two." Said Ikkaku." I love the awkwardness, I love being the asshole."


	2. We're a duo

Meanwhile both Motaro and Moloch were continuing on their mission, but with little luck. Motaro had searched around the world of the living, looking in all sorts of places as to where he might find a weapon. But not one of them came close to what he was looking for.

Moloch was conducting his own search. He mindlessly searched the forests and surrounding areas of the soul society. But unlike Motaro his search was much different. Moloch was searching around not for a weapon but was looking for more soul reapers he could kill. That was the only thing keeping him where he was. His animal instincts had taken over, but they couldn't overcome the fact that he was in the worst possible place. For always in eyes view, not too far away was the fortress and in that fortress were the 13 court guard squads. So far Moloch had only encountered low-level soul reapers, but what would happen if he meets a higher level one?

The sun rose the next morning it's bright light spreading all over the soul society. It spread over squad eight who's Captain was busy asleep on the roof. It went to squad twelve and who knows what was going on in there. And it went over squad ten.

Toshiro woke up, dressed in his Captain's uniform. As he walked into the living room he noticed Rangiku passed out on the couch.

Toshiro walked over and examined her. He noticed an empty bottle of sake in her hands, he could only assume that after he went to bed she had gone drinking and then stumbled back to the barracks. The Toshiro began to examine her more closely. He noticed the defined images of her body. Her long hair, her large breasts that were exposed a little more today. And this reminded Toshiro of his conversation with Mayuri.

He then thought of Rangiku and himself for a couple as a moment, but then quickly pushed it aside. His heart belonged to another, but nobody would believe that. Probably the only one who would was Sajin."Is that what everybody thinks?" said Toshiro out loud.

Just then Rangiku began to stir. Toshiro covered his mouth as he realized he had just spoken out loud. Rangiku began to move more, Toshiro not wanting to wake her slowly made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, but not before taking one last look at his lieutenant.

Toshiro stepped outside and observed his surroundings. There was a breeze that morning, and the sun was high above his head bringing light to the land.

It was then that Toshiro decided to just walk around the soul society. With nothing better to do and nowhere to go it was his only option. He thought about going to squad four to visit Momo but he realized it wasn't visiting hours and he might have gotten away with that before with a lieutenant, but he knew Captain Unohanna wouldn't let him in this early. And with what Mayuri had told him recently he really didn't want to face her.

So Toshiro walked around aimlessly. He wasn't aware of it at first, but his feet were carrying him to the squad 7 barracks. So he walked until finally he stood at the gates of the giant Captain's barracks. With their conversation the night before Toshiro had learned that Sajin was a bit of a quiet, stern, and self-conscious man. But he was very loyal; all these things Toshiro realized they had in common. That's probably why his feet had lead him there.

So Toshiro walked forward to the door of the barracks and proceeded to knock. But it was a light knock, it was still very early in the morning not to many people would probably be up.

But then after a few moments some footsteps were heard and then the door opened and the giant Captian stood there.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" he said a little shocked."What are you doing here this early?"

"Just in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by." told Toshio.

Sajin nodded his head."Well do come in." he said as he stepped aside and allowed the little Captain to enter. Toshiro did so and the first thing he noticed was how big everything was.

The whole building had to be remodeled when Sajin became Captain. Since the ceilings were to low he would hit his head, so they had to remodel the whole building so Sajin could fit in it.

"So what are you doing up this early?" asked Sajin as he walked next to the little Captain."I can hear Shunsui sleeping on his rooftop from here; I'm surprised not all Captains are doing the same."

"A Captain must always be ready and on duty." told Toshiro.

"True words." said Sajin. It was then that he realized the two were still standing in the lobby, hardly the place for conversation."Come." said Sajin as he turned."We'll talk more in my courters." Sajin lead the way as toshiro followed him.

Then the two arrived at Sajin's office. The giant Captain opened the door and then stepped aside, allowing Toshiro to enter first.

Toshiro nodded his head representing a "Thank you". Sajin nodded back, and then after Toshiro had entered he did the same.

Once inside Toshiro realized once again how big the room was once again. The ceiling, the furniture, everything in the room was big enough so the Captain could move around comfortably.

Then Sajin made his way over to his desk, Toshiro followed. Sajin took a seat in his giant chair and then motioned for Toshiro to sit in the one across from his, the lieutenant's chair.

"So Toshiro." said Sajin."How is everything?" Toshiro looked Sajin in the eye. It was then that he noticed dark circles under his eyes; he must have been watching guard over Yamamoto all night. But Toshiro wasn't going to bring up how he had seen Sajin there, but the thought lingered in his mind."How did your talk with Mayuri go?" asked Sajin breaking Toshiro out of his thoughts.

It was then that toshiro recalled the chilling conversation he had with the mad doctor."Eventful." Toshiro replied.

"Isn't going to stop?" asked Sajin.

"Yep." Toshiro replied.

"I figured as much."

"Humph." Grunted Toshiro as he recalled his defeat at not being able to stop Mayuri's rumors."It's very juvenile that someone would even think of such a thing."

"Don't worry." said Sajin."I believe you."

"You'd be the only one." replied Toshiro."I think even my own lieutenant isn't against these rumors either."

"You think so?" asked Sajin.

"I don't know." said Toshiro."I don't think she'd um-"

"I know you saw me last night." said Sajin suddenly, trying to clear the awkwardness.

"What?" said Toshiro shocked."How do you know that?" Sajin tapped on his nose.

"I don't miss much." He smiled. Toshiro gave a nod back."I stay there every night." He continued."Then when General Yamamoto wakes up, I make my rounds and then come back here."

"Where else do you go besides here?" asked Toshiro.

"The roof." told Sajin. Toshiro made a puzzled look, it sounded like something Rangiku or Shunsui might say."Best view of the sun rise." said Sajin as he pointed to the roof."I've always liked watching it, it's breathtaking, gives me the feeling of a better tomorrow a sense of-"

"Hope." Said Toshiro finishing the sentence. Sajin turned and the two captains looked at each other.

"That's right." Said the giant Captain

"I to enjoyed watching the sunset." told Toshiro."Reminds me of a better time." Toshiro shut his eyes and thought back to when he was much younger, and at how he and Momo would watch the sunrise and sunset while eating watermelons.

"Toshiro?" asked Sajin after a moment of silence. Toshiro opened his eyes and locked eyes with Sajin."Why'd you become a soul reaper?" Toshiro sat silent and considered his answer.

"Nowhere else to go." He told. Although another motive was to be close to Momo he didn't say it. But when staring down at Toshiro's soft expression Sajin could see it on his face.

"I'm the same I guess." said Sajin."The General let me in when no others wouldn't; therefore I saw it as a debt of gratitude that I be here." It was then that Toshiro learned that he and Sajin although different on the outside were quite the same.

"I guess in many ways." said Toshiro."You and I are the same." Sajin sat in silence for a few seconds before rising from his seat.

**Sajin: I can tell we got an awful lot in common, even though we look as different as can be. **

** We don't even have to try to see things eye to eye; it just comes to us naturally**

** Come to think of it I think we fit together, playing cat and mouse won't get us very far**

**There's no need to feud and fuss when it isn't really us, let's you and me be who we are**

**We're a duo**

**A duo**

**A pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two**

**Oh, A duo**

**Its truo **

**Wherever we go, we're goin me and you **

**No matter what, no we've got one another **

**We'll be there to pick each other off the floor**

**Any time you're feeling glum, count on me to be your chum**

** Toshiro: If you get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back **

** Sajin: Now who could ever ask for more? (Laughs) stop, stop, no don't don't stop, more more**

** We're friends and that's what friends are for**

** Both: We're a Duo**

** A Duo**

** A pair of lonely ones, who were meant to be a two**

** Oh a Duo**

** It's truo**

** If we're ever in a stew, we know we can make it threw**

** Cause you've got me and I've got you**

** Yes sir**

Just then as the two stood in the middle of the room there was a banging at the door.

"Come in." said Sajin. The door immediately opened and there stood Iba, Sajin's lieutenant.

"Captain is everything alright?" was the first thing he asked."I thought I heard something."

"Yes everything's fine Tetsuzaemon." replied Sajin. It was then that Iba noticed Toshiro in the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He said greeting him with a bow."What brings you here?"

"Just in the neighborhood." replied Toshiro.

"Captains." said Iba as he stood up."I must inform you of a meeting that General Yamamoto ha called."

"Now?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes." replied Iba with a nod. Sajin and Toshiro turned to each other.

"Shall we then?" asked Sajin.

"Yes." replied Toshiro. The two Captains then walked towards the door, Iba stepped aside and the two stepped out. Then the two Captains made their way to the squad one barracks for the meeting.

"Back to your lieutenant." said Sajin bringing up what Toshiro had said earlier."However much she annoys you, she can't be worse than mine."

"Your lieutenant doesn't seem that bad, he seems loyal and respectful, unlike mine." Said Toshiro as h glanced backwards to see if he could still see Iba.

"He has the worst drinking habits ever." Said Sajin."he comes back almost as late as I do. Every night, he walks in like." Then Sajin began to imitate Iba by stumbling forward, nearly knocking himself over."The one day he was normal was the day he wasn't hung-over. He was like 'Hey Captain what's up!' Sajin imitated energetically. And I was like 'Jesus, it's like meeting a new person.'" Toshiro smirked at the conversation.

"I guess it's just another thing we have in common." said Toshiro. Toshiro then looked into the distance and saw a strange figure approaching them.

"Who's that?" asked Sajin as he observed the figure.

"Oh, no." said Toshiro as he recognized who it was. As they got closer the figure turned out to be Mayuri.

"Hello gentlemen." said Mayuri energetically and with a twisted smile."How are you this fine morning?"

Toshiro and Sajin looked at each other.

"Fine and-"said Sajin trying to be polite.

"Shut up I don't care." said Mayuri cutting him off. Sajin was taken back by this."Do either of you know what this meeting is about?" Both Toshiro and Sajin were reluctant to answer."I won't interrupt you this time." Told Mayuri.

"We-"said Toshiro opening his mouth. Just then Mayuri flew passed Sajin and down to eye-level with Toshiro.

"Oh really?" he said in an interested tone, even thought Toshiro said nothing."Did your mommy tell you to go to this meeting?" asked Mayuri as he pinched Toshiro's cheeks and made baby noises."You look cold." He said as he moved his hand to Toshiro's forehead."Did your mommy check your temperature by putting a thermometer up your butt?" Toshiro tried to ignore him."If you'd like you could come back to my barracks and I could take your temperature with a thermometer that doesn't go up your butt, unless of course you're into that thing."

"That's disgusting." Said Sajin.

"How very interesting." shouted Mayuri as he held up his index finger. "To see you two together, the tallest Captain." Mayuri then put his eyes down to Sajin's foot and then slowly grazed his body upwards."And the smallest Captain." Then Mayuri shot over and pointed both his index fingers into Toshiro's face."Such an interesting concept. Do you two do everything together?"

"Um." Sajin shuddered.

"AHA." screamed Mayuri as he hoped forwards and pointed to Sajin's eyes. The dark circles were there from the previous night."Looks like you've been up all night." A large creepy smile grew across his face."What have you two been up to?" Sajin and Toshiro were taken back by the strange actions of the mad doctor. So then two slowly backed up.

"Let's get out of here." said Sajin to Toshiro. The little Captain nodded and the two turned and headed the other way.

"You can run." called out Mayuri."I'll see you at the meeting, I know where you live."

Mayuri's cackling voice echoed as the two headed off. Then using an alternate route the two Captains finally ended up at the squad one barracks.

"Think we're late?" asked Toshiro as he opened the door.

"I hope not." replied Sajin.

Then the two opened the doors. They noticed every Captain present, the first they saw was Mayuri who shot them a wicked grin.

The two Captains walked in awkwardly, Toshiro always keeping eye contact with Mayuri.

Sajin walked over to stand across from the doctor. Toshiro followed but then was grabbed at his wrist by Mayuri. Then Mayuri pulled Toshiro over to him.

"C'mon little Captain." He said pulling him next to him."Plop your ass right here.

"Fellas."said Yamamoto."Mind telling me why your late"

"We lost track of time, sir." Replied Toshiro.

"General." Said Mayuri as he raised a long boney finger."I believe this relates to the topic of discipline. The squad ten Captain has yet to deal it out." Then Mayuri glanced over at Toshiro.

"Toshiro you gotta get on that." said Yamamoto."You haven't been crackerjack recently. And neither has your lieutenant for that matter."

Mayuri leaned down next to Toshiro."She's got your crackerjacks." He whispered in Toshiro's ear. Toshiro closed his eyes and signed in pain.

"Now on with the meeting." said Yamamoto.

Meanwhile at the squad eight barracks. The Shinigami women's association members were gathering. They were missing two members Captain Unohana and Soifon. But currently Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, and the most recent member Haineko.

"Alright." said Nanao as she put her glasses up."Let's get down to business; I don't know how much time we'll get since my Captain will be back from the meeting soon."

"I like having your Captain around." said Rangiku as she piped in happily.

"You would." said Nanao."I often wonder why you don't have him as your Captian and I don't have yours."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" chuckled Rangiku. Nanao tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Let's move on with business." Stuttered Nanao.

Meanwhile back at the Captain's meeting.

"Now then." said Yamamoto as he stood up and began walking down the aisle."We've got reports of some guy going around killing our people stationed on the outside of the wall."

"How uninteresting." said Mayuri softly to himself.

"It's your duty to stop this." continued Yamamoto."Because you're crackerjack." Each Captain's eyes followed him as he walked up and down the aisle. Now he turned around and began walking again as in front of Soifon. He then leaned real close to her."You don't mind me calling you one of the guys right?"

"No, sir." Replied Soifon behind gritted teeth.

"Good because your just one of the guys." Said Yamamoto before he continued walking. As he turned and left Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Now one of you fellas must see that this problem is fixed." Said Yamamoto as he returned to his seat.

"How in particular?" asked Byakuya.

"Since you so willing, you can fella." said Yamamoto. The Captain of squad five stood back in his place. "Alright since we've settled all that you all may be on your way." Yamamoto was the first once to leave once again.

Before the rest of the Captain all turned to leave Shunsui spoke up.

"Everyone, everyone." He announced taking off his hat and waving it around the room. All the Captains turned to him."There's a party at my barracks tomorrow night, and your all invited."

"How uninteresting." commented Mayuri on both Shunsui's announcement and the meeting they just finished."This is all a complete waste of my time."

"Have you a better idea." Asked Shunsui putting his hat back onto his head.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen at your party." Said Mayuri as he stepped to the center of the room. The Captains all huddled around him."There's going to be beer and bad choices. You are getting kicked in the nuts." Mayuri said pointing to Byakuya."You are getting shitfaced." He said pointing to Toshiro."There's going to be a fight and you two." He said pointing to Kenapchi and Soifon."are going to have intercourse."

"What!" exclaimed Kenpachi and Soifon in unison. Then they looked at each other.

"I would never." Said Soifon.

"Not even if my life depended on it." said Kenpachi.

"Relax." Said Mayuri."You two would make a great angry couple." He then put a hand on his face and gave a wave with the other."Oh, you would have the ugliest little babies." He said happily.

"What!" exclaimed Soifon and Kenpachi in unison again. Mayuri then bowed his head and walked away. He was the first to leave the room. Then slowly the other Captains began to leave.

Toshiro and Sajin left together.

"What are you going to do about the mission?" asked Ukitake as he and shunsui and approached Byakuya.

'I'm not." He replied."That's the point of having subordinates, I'll get them to do it for me."

"Good to be a Captain." Said Shunsui.

"I hate when he calls me 'one of the guys'." said Soifon to Unohanna."No Yamamoto I'm not one of the guys."

"What shall we do now?" asked Sajin to Toshiro.

"I have some work to finish." told Toshiro."My lieutenant probably does to. So I'd best go find her." Toshiro took a few steps then turned back to the giant.'your welcome to join me."

Then Sajin walked over to Toshiro's side.

"I should look for mine as well." He said."Who knows maybe they're both passed out in a bar somewhere." Said Sajin hinting at his earlier conversation with Toshiro.


	3. Piddle, Twiddle, and Resolve

Meanwhile at the squad 8 barracks. The Shingami Woman's Association were discussing business matters. There was Nanao, Rangiku, Haineko, Isane and Kiyone. Laid out on the table before them was a tray of cookies.

"Alright." said Nanao. "That takes care of that" The group had just finished discussing how to spend their funds and now would move on to another topic.

"What's the next topic?" asked Isane. Nanao picked up a clipboard and then shuffled threw some papers on it. Then when she reached a certain page she began to blush.

"Well?" asked Kiyone. Nanao took a few seconds to answer. She cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up.

"As suggested by Rangiku." Nanao began. The other women took a glance over at Rangiku."We are to discuss the most attractive male in the Soul Society." Then the women all waited a few moments to say anything.

"So does that mean anyone?" asked Haineko. Nanao took a look on the papers on the clipboard.

"Captain, Lieutenant, anyone." said Nanao after examining the pages.

"Could it be any Captain?" asked Rangiku."Any Captain who's ever been here?"

"Let's stick with just the present ones." told Nanao. Rangiku sank in her chair a little, Nanao knew why she had asked such a question and knew who her vote would have been for f she had said "Yes".

More silence followed that as the women gathered their thoughts.

"What about your Captain?" asked Isane to Nanao."He seems like a very manly man."

Nanao sat back a little and pushed her glasses up."My Captain is an immature horn dog." She told. Some laughter rose up from the other women.

"What about Captain Byakuya?" asked Kiyone.

"He is very handsome." commented Isane.

"He's to stern and cold." said Haineko."It's hard to tell what he's really thinking."

This whole time as the women talked Rangiku sat back and only listened. Normally she would be very lively, especially given the topic at hand. But then with Byakuya brought up she chimed in. She also knew a stern person she could suggest. Is she couldn't suggest Gin; there was another she could suggest.

"How about my Captain?" asked Rangiku as she sat up. All the other women turned to her.

"What about him?" asked Nanao.

"I vote he's the most attractive." said Rangiku.

"Rangiku he's only a boy." commented Isane.

"I know and that's what makes him the most attractive." said Rangiku."He's so small and cute, he's like a little baby and he has a bit of a temper because of it, he's cautious about personal space, he always turns bright red when whenever I give him a hug. He gets a small vein in his forehead." said Rangiku pointing to the spot on her head where the vein would be." That will pop out whenever I ask some silly questions."

"What kind of questions?" asked Kiyone.

"Like who he's in love with." replied Rangiku."Does he think any women in the soul society is attractive? What is his favorite part of a women's body?" The other women began to blush as they began thinking of the little Captain and his answers to these questions.

"And." added Haineko."He's so small it's so easy to handle him." The women's faces grew redder as they began to think now about handling the little Captain.

Just the Rangiku began to burst out loud laughing.

"Look at all your faces." She laughed pointing to the fellow women. The rest of the women began to cover their faces. Isane began fanning herself."So we found a winner?" asked Rangiku.

Nanao took a look at the women in the room. Each with a red face, and their own fantasy they were probably thinking.

"I think its unanimous." said Nanao as she pushed her glasses up. Rangiku smiled as she knew she had won.

Just then the doors flew open and Shunsui and Ukitake walked in. The two Captains walked in and at first took no notice of the women, but then Shunsui's eyes wandered over and saw the group.

"Hello ladies." Shunsui said as he pushed his hat over his eyes and wandered over to the group.

"Captain." Said Nanao as Shunsui stood before the group."We're discussing business, please leave." Shunsui reached out onto the table and tried to reach for a cookie, but upon doing so Nanao slapped his hand.

"How cruel Nanao." said Shunsui."I was just wanted a little cookie, and to see how everybody is doing.I know you're in the middle of your feminist meeting."

"We're not feminists Captain." replied Nanao."We're just a group of women who gather to discuss certain matters that wouldn't pertain to men."

"That's a feminist group my dear." said Shunsui with a smile."I can be like that to." Then Shunsui kneeled down in between Isane and Rangiku. Then Shunsui began to talk in a woman's voice."Equal right, we don't wanna make sandwiches for our men anymore, pornography is bad."

Shunsui's comments grew laughter out of all the women except Nanao, who hung her head and pushed up her glasses.

"Did I pass?" asked Shunsui.

"I think we should let him join." laughed Rangiku.

"Agreed." added Haineko. Shunsui hung his head back and smiled, just then Ukitake walked over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come." He said with a smile."Let's let the women work."

"I think we should stay." said Shunsui."Then we can hear all the gossip and talk about our feelings."

"If I give you a cookie will you please leave?" asked Nanao. It was just then that there came a knock at the door.

"Come in." called Shunsui. Then the door proceeded to open and in walked Toshiro and Sajin."Hello gentlemen." Greeted them with a wave."What brings you here?"

"I've come looking for my lieutenant." said Toshiro as he walked in and then looked passed Shunsui to the women on the couch, and there he saw Rangiku."And low and behold here she is "said Toshiro as he walked passed Shunsui and to his lieutenant. She was sitting up on the couch and when Toshiro stood next to her only then were they eye to eye. Sajin sat back and leaned against the wall.

The other women in the room began to blush again as they recalled what was said about Toshiro earlier. They noticed how small he was, and how much he looked like a baby.

"Do we have to?" whined Rangiku.

"We have things to do back at the barracks." replied Toshiro. What followed after was a series of gasps around the room. Toshiro turned around to see jaws dropped from everyone in the room; Shunsui smiled and gave him the thumbs up. It was then that the women noticed the vein on his forehead coming out. "We have a lot of paperwork to do." said Toshiro correcting himself."C'mon let's go." He said to Rangiku.

"But Captain I don't want to." pouted Rangiku."How about you just stay here, you can be a part of our meeting. We let Shunsui join." Rangiku was no looking to push her Captain's buttons, to show the rest of the women what it's like working with him.

"Yea." Shunsui exclaimed. Just then Nanao hit him in the side with her clipboard. Shunsui looked over at her rubbing his side.

"No." said Toshiro."We have work to do, let's go."

"Captain, you need to have more fun." said Rangiku as she reached forward and grabbed a cookie."Her have a cookie." She said pushing it into her Captain's face.

'Get that out of my face." said Toshiro waving her off.

Just then came yet another knock at the door.

"Come in." said Shunsui. The door opened and another figure walked in.

"Stop fooling around." said Toshiro to Rangiku."Let's go."

"My, My." said a dark trimming voice from behind Toshrio."What have we hear?" Then a large white hand reached out and stretched itself over Toshiro's head. Toshiro did not turn to see who it was for he knew it was Mayuri. But Mayuri didn't seem to be aware of Toshiro's presence, and that Toshiro liked. All became quiet after that.

It was then that Mayuri stretched his long slender body forward and reached for a cookie on the table. Nobody bothered to stop him. Then holding it between his index and middle finger he brought the cookie up to his mouth and took one bite from it. Then after taking a few bites and swallowing he spoke again.

"Does anybody here know what goes great with cookies?" he asked. Then he began strumming his fingers along Toshiro's head. Moments of silence followed after, until finally Isane spoke up.

"Milk?" she said answering Mayuri's question.

"And that's the punch line." said Mayuri. He bent forward once again to collect another cookie, however this time when he moved forward he pushed Toshiro as well. He pushed him right into the middle of Rangiku's chest. Then after Mayuri had retrieved his cookie he stood up, but kept his arm down and pushed Toshiro even further into his lieutenant's breast.

Toshiro struggled t free himself but was trapped Rangiku did nothing as well, she just sat there dumbfounded. In fact everybody else was dumbfounded by the whole situation. Mayuri sat there eating his cookie while Toshiro struggled under his grip, his face buried in Rangiku's breasts.

It was just then that Sajin walked over and put his hand on Mayuri's shoulder. The scientist looked up at the giant. This was the first time Haineko laid eyes on Sajin.

"It would appear you have Captain Hitsugaya trapped in his lieutenant's bosom." told Sajin.

"The what now?" aksed Mayuri. Sajin answered by holding his finger out and pointed the struggling Toshiro in Rangiku's chest."Ah." exclaimed Mayuri as he noticed the sight."So I have." But Mayuri did not release him then and there, he held his hand where it was until he finally casually took his hand of, releasing the little captain.

Toshiro got up panting his face beat red. It was then that Mayuri leaned down and put his head next to Toshrio's.

"Got milk?" asked Mayuri, and then he cracked a wide smile. Toshiro's face glowed with anger and he turned to face Mayuri face to face.

"What the fu-"he began but was cut off when Mayuri reached down and put a cookie into his mouth, shutting him up.

"Get the milk." Mayuri said and then he turned and left. Toshiro watched him go off with a angry glare. On his way out Mayuri was stopped by Sajin.

"Why'd you come here exactly?" asked Sajin. Mayuri held up two long white fingers, a cookie between them.

"For cookies." He said with a smile and then wrapped his tongue around the treat, then pushed it into his mouth. Then Mayuri giggled and walked passed Sajin.

With the instigator gone, life returned to the room.

"Hey Captain." said Rangiku. Toshiro turned over to her, the cookie still in his mouth."Let me take the other end, and we can eat that cookie until we get to the middle." Everybody else in the room cheered at the idea, but Toshiro was still upset from the situation with Mayuri. So then Toshiro spit the cookie out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"We're leaving, now." He said. Then Toshiro turned and headed for the door, Sajin followed after him.

Rangiku and Haineko rose from their seats.

"Ladies it's been a pleasure." said Haineko. The women nodded back and gave their goodbyes.

"Next time we must have the meeting at my barracks." said Rangiku. Standing in the doorway Toshiro cringed at the thought of all those women running loose in his barracks with Rangiku as their ringleader.

Then Toshiro, Sajin, Rangiku, and Haineko exited the squad eight barracks.

Tohsiro hung his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Captain are you alright?" asked Rangiku as she put her hand on her Captain's shoulder. Toshiro looked up at her with an exhausted expression.

"I'll be fine." He replied, and then turned away from her.

"Toshiro." said Sajin as he stood in front of Toshiro. The ice captain now looked up at the giant."I must be on my way; I have work of my own to do."

"Very well Sajin." Said Toshiro."I'll see you later." Sajin gave a nod to Toshiro then turned to Rangiku and Haineko.

"Ladies." He said giving his goodbye, and then turned and went on his way to the squad seven barracks.

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Haineko watched him go. The whole time Haineko had her eyes on Sajin.

"You two seem really close recently." commented Rangiku.

"Let's go." said Toshiro as he began to walk forward. Rangiuk and Haineko followed after him.

"Who was that?" asked Haineko as she starred back at Sajin's retreating figure in the distance.

"Sajin Kommamura." said Toshiro."He's Captain of squad seven."

"He's quite attractive." said Haineko.

"You think so?" asked Toshiro.

"Please." Said Haineko as she reached down and grabbed Toshiro."You must tell me everything about him."

"Some other time." Said Rangiku as she pried Haineko off Toshiro. "My Captain has work to do today."

"Probably all the work I asked you to do while I was gone." Said Toshiro after he caught his breath.

"I did some." Replied Rangiku.

"Little miracles." Said Tosiro. The group walked in silence for a few moments.

"So Captain." Said Rangiku."What was the Captain's meeting like?"

"Don't worry about it." Replied Toshiro."It's not of you-"

But he was cut off as he bumped into someone. He looked up to see who it was and to Toshiro's dismay it was Mayuri again.

"Hello, little Captain." Said the doctor with a wid smile.

"Oh,no." muttered Toshiro."Why are you here?" Mayuri stretched a long boney figure forward.

"My barracks are in this direction, same as yours." He told. Then Mayuri turned his attention over to the two women with Toshiro."Lieutenant." he said as his eyes rolled over to Rangiku.

"Captain Mayu-"

"Kurotsuchi." Corrected Mayuri. Then his eyes rolled over to Haineko."And who might you be?" he asked. The little Captain looked up at Mayuri's sly smile."Another player in our game?" asked Mayuri with a wink. Toshiro averted his eyes.

"I'm Haineko." She said extending her hand."Rangiku's zanpaktou." But Mayuri did not shake her hand; he only starred uninterested at it. So then Haineko withdrew her hand.

"So where are you off two?" asked Mayuri as he looked down at Toshiro.

Toshiro signed "We are going back to the barracks to-".

'To." Said Mayuri as he moved forward driving Toshiro back and away from the women. Then he spoke very fast."Make love, hide the salami, pork, have fun in the sun, afternoon delight, make music together." Each step brought a new word and Toshiro was frightened and stepped back."Pipe, bang, intercourse." Then Mayuri just stood there with a wide smile.

"You're crazy." Said Toshiro. Then he lid under Mayuri's arm and walked away.

"No." said Mayri as he watched Toshiro go."This is crazy." Then he put his hands along his mouth and then shouted."Toshiro that is your lieutenant!"

This attracted the attention of all the people nearby, including some Captains. Toshiro turned to face Mayuri. The mad scientist stood there wiggling his fingers creating a wave.

Toshiro was about to say something, but just then he was lifted by his arms and carried off by two figures. He looked up to see Shunsui grabbing his left arm and Ukitake on his right.

"You know Toshiro." said Shunsui."If you are going to be **doing** all this we must talk to you about the birds and the bees." Ukitake nodded. Toshiro wiggled around and finally freed himself.

"No need gentlemen." He said."I am doing no such-" It was then that he tried ti execute a turn, but upon doing so he bumped into someone else.

Toshiro looked up to see Soifon.

"Toshiro I thought you were better than all this." She said moving a hand to her hip.

Toshiro stepped around her."Captain Soifon." He said while doing so."I would never sink to such a level."

Then Toshiro turned to leave. All the Captains behind him began to form together.

Toshiro rejoined Rangiku and Haineko.

"What was-" said Rangiku.

"Don't." said Toshiro cutting her off. Rangiku was suddenly saddened by her Captain's anger. Toshiro realized this and was about to abpologize, but something else caught his eye.

In the distance Toshiro saw Captain Unohanna. With the news Mayuri had told him about her, Toshiro was in great shock. Her warm greeting smile now looked like the sinister smile of a demon. It was then that Toshiro snapped. Then he turned to Rangiku.

"You want to know what a Captian's meeting is like?" he asked. Rangiku nodded, her saddened face melting away.

**Toshiro: You see we piddle, twiddle and resolve**

** Not one damn thing do we solve**

** Piddle Twiddle and Resolve**

** Nothings ever solved**

** In soul, fuming, foggy, filthy soul society **

Then the three continued to walk on. Behind them Mayuri stood above the crowd of people and spoke.

"Wait, Toshiro." He called out."You'll need one of these." It was then that Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, and then he began waving it in the air.

"Oh, god." Exclaimed Toshiro as he turned the corner.

**Toshiro: They may sit here for years and years in the Soul society**

** These indecisive greniverze of the soul society**

** They can't agree on what is right and wrong**

** Or what is good or bad**

** I'm convinced the only purpose these Captain's ever had was to gather her specifically **

** To drive Toshiro Hitsugaya mad**

** You see we piddle, twiddle and resolve**

** Not one damn thing do we solve**

** Piddle, twiddle and resolve**

** Nothings ever solve **

** In foul, fuming, foggy, filthy soul Society. **

It was then that Toshiro arrived at his barracks, with Rangiku and Haineko right behind him.

Meanwhile at the Squad six barracks. Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Iba. The four sat around in front of the barracks lying on their backs. Except for Renji, he was standing up and shooting golf balls with his sword. They sat around with a radio on blasting music. Just then Lady Gaga's 'Disco Stick' came on.

In response Ikkaku rose to his feet walked over and turned the radio off.

"Yea we're not listening to that." He said, and then he turned to the other men."I mean disco stick c'mon what the fuck."

"Did you guys hear the rumors?" asked Hisagi. The other men turned their attention over to him.

"What rumors?" asked Iba.

"The rumors about a creature patrolling our borders and killing our men stationed there." told Hisagi.

"I heard about that." said Renji as he took another swing with his sword."So what are they planning to do about it?"

"I heard a Captain has been assigned to it." told Iba."You're Captain." He added pointing to Renji.

"So basically that means you're going to end up doing it." said Hisagi.

"Yea." said Iba."Being a lieutenant sucks, you basically get shit on by everybody."

"The lieutenant's spot was made so Captain's could dump their shit on somebody." Added Iba. Renji then dropped his sword to the ground and then sat back in a chair.

"If my Captain thinks I'm doing anything he's out of his mind." told Renji. He then starred at his three comrades who all gave him wide-eyed looks in response.

Renji sat there for a moment, unaware that right behind him was his Captain Byakuya. Renji slowly turned around to see his Captain starring down at him.

"Hello, Captain." He said. Only to be met with Byakuya's icy stare.

"You have a mission to do." told Byakuya.

"Yes, sir." said Renji as he rolled out of his seat.

"I'd explain, but It appears that words fly fast here." Byakuya continued."Be on your way." Renji then hurried out of the barracks. Byakuya then turned to the other two lieutenants and the third seat who sat before him."You all go to." he ordered them. The three made no objections and quickly hurried out of Byakuya's way.

**Alright that was chapter three. Once again if you took some offense to this I apologize, I mean no offense by it. Please leave your reviews.**


	4. Nightmare meets Aizen

Meanwhile in the world of the living. Motaro was still continuing his search for the item which Nightmare had sent him to find. He had looked all over in many different likely spots, but he had not found anything resembling the item he was after.

But little did Motaro know was that he had been noticed. While he was very big, he could move around very freely and with much grace. He was also very good at hiding his spiritual pressure, so as he would not be picked up by anyone who might want to fight him and stall him from his mission. But somehow his energy was noticed and now a small team was after him.

On a small hill exiting from a portal was this team, and they were the enemies of the soul reapers. They were the arrancars, but not just any arrancars these were the best of the best the espada. There were three of them. Espada number Seven Zommari, Espada number five Nnorita, and Espada number three Tia Harribel. And leading these Espada was an ex soul reaper Captain, Gin.

The four observed their surroundings, looking down into the city below.

"You expect we'll find him down there?" asked Zommari.

"This is where the scanners picked up the energy." told Harribel."Whoever he is, he's must be down there somewhere."

"I don't much like this search mission." complained Nnorita. Zommari and Harribel looked back at their irritated comrade.

"Then why come along?" asked Zommari.

"I'm waiting for the destroy part." Replied Nnorita as he raised his weapon.

"Now, now children." Said Gin as he stepped forward in-between the three."This is not the time to argue amongst ourselves. Lord Aizen has sent us on this mission, to find the source of the unidentified energy."

"How do we know it's not form that substitute soul reaper?" asked Nnorita.

"The scanners picked it up as unidentified." sold Harribel.

"We must be on our way if we are to find this person then." said Zommari as he looked down into the city below.

"Yes." said Gin."This way." And then the ex Captain of squad three ran off and the three Espada were quick to follow.

At that time Motaro was slinking his way around the city, until he ended up on a rooftop. It was now that he picked up the mass of energy. The centaur turned and looked out into the distance. Since he was on a rooftop he was able to see all around him.

Motaro put his head into the wind and sensed around for energies. They were trying to mask themselves so as to not be found by him; however Motaro was able to find them quickly.

"One." Motaro counted aloud."Two, Three." As he counted the different energies he had sensed."Four." Then Motaro looked out even further to see if he could find the four tracking him. "Had I Moloch with me." He said in his head." I would engage them, but I am alone today." Moloch then turned around and saw below him some trees and a park in the distance."I shall have to try and lose them." Then Motaro bounded from his spot onto the rooftop to the ground below.

"He's on the move." said Zommari as he noticed Motaro's energy moving.

"And the hunt is on." said Nnorita.

Motaro jumped down from the rooftop and into the safety of the trees. Although he was very big, the shadows of the trees covered him well. So then Motaro sat in wait, in the hopes that his followers would run right past him.

In a short time after, the party of four came down to the spot where Motaro had landed, and that's where Motaro got a first look at them.

He saw four people all wearing white, three men one female. One a tall black man, the other a skinny man with long black hair, the other man had purple hair that covered his eyes, and the female had blonde hair.

The four studied the ground; there was a large hoof print in the ground from where Motaro had landed.

"He must be quite big then." commented Zommari at the size of the hoof print. He then scanned the ground further, there were no other marks in the ground indicating where their target could have gone.

Tia Harribel looked at the trees. This is when Motaro sat down more. Harribel stepped closer to the trees. Motaro looked up and could see Harribel walking towards him.

Gin stepped forward and looked around. He saw the trees to his right, then at a large open field.

"If he's continued running." He said. All the espada turned to him. "He'll most likely stop soon. It's hard for someone that big to go unnoticed." Then Gin lead the group forward, away from the place where Motaro was hiding. Motaro was relived as he watched the group of four go, then he waited until they were out of sight before he could move.

Motaro rose up from his hiding spot, in the cover of the trees. Then he turned around. And there he saw his female follower, Tia Harribel. Motaro turned around fully and faced her. He was much bigger than her, however she did not falter in the face of a bigger opponent.

Then as Motaro looked around the other three following him appeared. Nnorita, Zommari, and Gin all appeared around him.

Motaro flashed his eyes to each of them.

"Well looks like we've found him." said Gin. Motaro drew his eyes over to the one who was talking."Who are you?"

The giant Minotaur made no reply, his yellow eyes glanced back and forth from Gin and the three Espada.

"It appears he cannot talk." said Zommari. Motaro now focused his attention over to the seventh Espada.

"Well if that's the case." said Nnorita as he walked forward. He was coming from behind Motaro, bearing his weapon."Let's see if we can make him talk." Then Nnorita continued to move forward.

"If you attack me." Motaro began turning his eyes over to the fifth Espada."You will not get up again."

"So the beast does speak." said Zommari.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Harribel.

"It's none of your concern." replied Motaro.

"I'd rephrase my answer if I were you." said Nnorita. Motaro took a glance around at the three Espada. Each had their hands on their weapons. Motaro was outnumbered four to one, so a violent reaction wouldn't be the best idea for him. He would have to play smart if he wanted to get out of this alive and continue his mission.

"Stand down everyone. You're making him uncomfortable, and if you kill him we won't know why he's here." told Gin. The Espada listened and took their hands off their weapons; they did not want to anger Aizen's second in command."Now who are you?" asked Gin to Motaro.

"My name is Motaro." He told."And I am here on business matters." He would try to keep the details discrete, the little they knew the better.

"What kind of business?" asked Gin.

"It does not concern you." told Motaro. He noticed then that the Espada were on edge once again.

"But maybe it does." replied Gin.

"I'm looking for an item of great power." told Motaro. Following that all became silent. Gin and the Espada had an idea of the item Motaro spoke of. The Hogyoku.

"And what does this item look like?" asked Gin.

"It is a little thing. At first glance you might not realize it is capable of destructive power." replied Motaro. Suspicions began to grow amongst the Espada. They had the idea in their head that Motaro was a spy from the soul reapers, sent to find the Hogyoku. Or maybe he truly did know how to make the hogyoku more powerful.

Gin then motioned for the espada to take Motaro. The three circled around him.

"You will come with us." told Gin."And we will get to the bottom of this dilemma." Then a portal was opened and Gin stepped through it. Motaro made no objections; if these people had the item he was looking for he would certainly go with them.. However he wouldn't be alone for long. For while he stood there and spoke with Gin and the Espada he was really biding for time.

While they spoke, Motaro sent out small amounts of his energy and sent it back to Nightmare.

Nightmare still stood in the crossroads of the two realhms and then he became aware of Motaro's energy. Night mare then quickly stood up and opened a portal to see what had happened to Motaro.

Meanwhile the captured Motaro was led back to Hueco Munedo, the hideout of Aizen and his Espada.

As Motaro looked around he noticed the room to be very poorly lit, he also saw multiple other figures all wearing white around the room An old man, a man with brown hair and scruff on his chin, and a man with pink hair and glasses. They were Espadas 1 Coyote Stark, 2 Barragon Luisenbar, and 8 Szayel Aporro Grantz. One of the stood high above all the others in a large chair.

"Aizen." Said Gin, the man in the large chair stirred and looked down at them."We discovered this creature in the world of the living and brought him back."

"Who are you?" asked Aizen.

"I am Motaro." said the Minotaur.

"And what brings you here?" asked Aizen.

'I'm looking for something." told Motaro."An item of immense power." The felling in the room now changed as Aizen to thought that Motaro was after the Hogyoku.

"Said he could unlock its full power." told Gin. Aizen stirred some more in his chair. He reached around and pulled out a small item. Motaro was relived; he thought he had found the item and that his journey would come to an end. Aizen pulled out a small black cube; he then raised it up for Motaro to see. And then he tossed it down to the minotaur.

Motaro studied it for a few moments while everyone else watched on in anticipation. Then Motaro looked up at Aizen.

"This is not the item I seek." He said.

Just then a portal opened up behind Motaro. And then Nightmare stepped out.

"Who are you?" asked Gin. Nightmare made no reply, but instead only made his way over to Motaro.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was taken by these people believing they had the item." told Motaro. Nightmare looked around at the people around them."This is what they gave me." said Motaro as he handed Nightmare a black cube known as the hogyoku. Nightmare took it and examined it In his hand.

"Your friend said it wasn't the item." Said Aizen."There is no item greater than the hogyoku."

"This is not the item we're looking for." Said Nightmare and then he proceeded to crush the cube in his hand. This sent shocks throughout the room.

"Do you know what you've done!" screamed Harribel.

"Don't care." Said Nightmare as he wiped the remains of the hogyoku onto Motaro's shoulder, and then the two turned to leave.

"Wait." called out Aizen. The two turned back to him."If the hogyoku is not what your after , what are you looking for?"

"A stall." Told Nightmare." About six feet tall, thin, red paint and gold on it." Aizen sat back scratching his head, making it seem as if he had heard of such a thing before. Nightmare noticed this and stepped backwards."Do you know of it?"

"Perhaps." Replied Aizen.

"Yes or no." said Nightmare. Then Motaro stood at his master's side. The Espada all rallied themselves.

"I'll make you a deal." said Aizen. Nightmare stood back."But first I would like to consult with both my underlings." Then Aizen turned to Gin."Where is Tousen?"

Just then the doors burst open and in walked Tousen.

"WHAT'S GOOD NIGGA!" he screamed upon entering the room."I'M BACK."

"He's here." Said Gin to Aizen. Tousen walked forward and then turned when he noticed Nightmare and Motaro.

"Nigga who the fuck are you?" he screamed spitting in Nightmare's face. Nightmare was slightly put off by the blind man's anger.

"Tousen come here." Said Aizen.

"I'll be back for yo ass." said Tousen to Nightmare, and then he turned and walked over to Aizen.

Aizen then got off his high chair and onto the ground with Gin and Tousen next to him.

"Here's what I'm thinking." whispered Aizen."I'm thinking these fellows could be quite valuable to our cause." He then waited for a response.

"I don't understand." said Gin. Aizen peered over and pointed to Nightmare and Motaro.

"These two have a strange vibe about them; they probably have a lot of power. And if they were to find this weapon we could utilize it to our advantage."

"Go on." said Gin as he was now beginning to understand. The Espada round them began to lean in and listen to see if they could pick up their words.

"I'll tell the item they're looking for is in the soul society." began Aizen."Then using them we'll launch an invasion and take out the soul society."

"But what if the items not in the soul society?" asked Gin."I never heard anything about it when we were there. And I'm sure they'll be angry if they know we used them."

"They." Said Aizen motioning over to Nightmare and Motaro." Won't know if it's there or not, I'll use that lie as leverage and they'll be forced to work for us. Then afterwards we'll deal with them accordingly. But think if it is there, if we get it first we could use it to our own use."

Gin stood for a few moments and analyzed the plan."Well I like it." said Gin." What about you Tousen?" Then Gin and Aizen turned over to see the spot Tousen once occupied however he wasn't there now. Then they looked up to see Tousen sitting in Aizen's chair.

"Yea, I like this." He said as he sat back in the chair."Nigga could get use to this." Gin and Aizen gave each other a straight look.

"You deal with him, I'll deal with them." said Aizen.

"Got it." said Gin. It was ten that Aizen walked over to Nightmare and Motaro.

"Gentlemen." He greeted running his hands together. Nightmare and Motaro looked at him with a look of disappointment; they didn't expect he'd know where the Warhammer was. But they were willing to hear him out just in case he knew something. "I do believe that I've heard of this item you're looking." Motaro and Nightmare now became excited and looked in with interest."I heard of it in a place called the soul society, and I'd be more than willing to help you get it."

"What's the catch?" asked Nightmare.

"If I help you get the item, you have to help me destroy the soul society." told Aizen. Nightmare and Motaro looked to each other. With no better options and the only lead they could agree this partnership was the right thing to do. Nightmare turned back to Aizen and nodded his head.

"Deal?" asked Aizen as he extended his hand.

"Deal." replied Nightmare as he took Aizen's hand and shook it.

Meanwhile in the woods surrounding the soul society. Moloch was still on the move. He had mindlessly been roaming around on his own separate venture. But a squad of high level Soul Reapers were on his tracks.

**And that was chapter four. The character of Tousen is based off of a character from the Boondocks. I mean no offense by anything it is for comedic purposes only. So please leave reviews of what you thought. **


	5. Shunsui's party

Meanwhile as Moloch continued his rampage, little did he know that he was being followed. He was unaware that four soul reapers where on his trail.

On his trail was Renji along with two other lieutenants Hisagi, Iba and third seat Ikkaku. The group had been following Moloch for about a day, with several signs here and there indicating his presence. A footprint or a broken twig telling the group the direction the giant headed in. But now the sun would be setting soon and the group would have to continue on at night. But who was hunting whom?

And meanwhile back with the thirteen court guard squads. The day had passed and now all those invited were gathering at the 8th squad barracks. Everybody knows Shunsui throws the wildest parties and anybody who's anybody is going to be there. Usually most of the Captains are present give or take Toshiro, Mayuri, Sajin, and so on, and the lieutenants always show up. However this time would be much different. The party took place in the courtyard.

At the squad ten barracks. Haineko sat on the couch waiting for Rangiku to change. Toshiro was in his office working.

He ran his pen along each sheet of paper, signing his name on the last document. Then he sat back with a sign, then dropped the pen on the desk and ran his hands through his hair.

Then he heard the door in the other room open.

"What do you think?" he heard Rangiku's voice ask.

"I love it." Haineko's voice replied. Toshiro leaned over in his chair to look into the other room. What he saw made his eyes burst wide open.

Rangiku was in a red dress that showed off more of her feminine features. It only went down to her knees; it was open wide exposing more of her cleavage than normally shown. Toshiro gazed over from his office with his eyes bursting open and jaw dropped. Rangiku noticed this and then decided to confront her Captain.

She walked into his office and stood before him."So Captain what do you think?" she asked him with a wide smile as she did a twirl around to let him see the whole dress. He saw that the back of the dress was mostly open, exposing her back.

Toshiro although he was dumbfounded tried to regain his stern attitude. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"You're not really going out like that are you?" he asked. Rangiku's happy expression vanished as she looked down and observed herself. Toshiro jumped out of his chair and stood up looking her over again."If you go out like that you're going to be eye-humped by every guy around." Then Toshiro walked passed her.

Rangiku chuckled a little."Well that's kinda the idea Captain." She told. Toshiro stopped in his tracks and grimaced at the thought and shivered."But if you want Captain." Began Rangiku as she moved in front of Toshiro. "If you want to make sure that doesn't happen you could come with me."

"No, absolutely not." replied Toshiro firmly, and then he walked passed Rangiku.

"C'mon Captain." whined Rangiku."You need to get out more."

"If you want to take someone." said Toshiro turning to her."Take Lieutenant Abarai or Hisagi, or any other of your other drinking buddies." The whole time they talked Haineko darted her head from Toshiro to Rangiku, depending on who was talking.

"I can't." replied Rangiku."They've all gone out on a mission. And what if something happens to me, I need someone there to protect me."

"You're more than capable of taking care of yourself, sorry to hear that you'll have to go alone." said Toshiro."As for me I've got somewhere else to be."

"Where?" asked Rangiku.

"Squad four." replied Toshiro softly."To visit Momo."

"But Captain." whined Rangiku again as she made her way in front of her Captain again."You always go over there, can't it wait for one night."

"Sadly, No." said Toshiro as he moved passed her. Then Toshiro went over to the door and put his hand on it.

"Fine then." said Rangiku. Toshiro raised an eyebrow in suspicion, had Rangiku just given up? Just then he felt an arm around his neck and he was yanked back, and he fell right between Rangiku's breasts."Then I'll just accompany you to Squad Four, and then you can accompany me to Squad Eight, Deal?"

"Release me." barked Toshiro as he squirmed to try and release himself from Rangiku's grip. But the more he fought the worse off he was, as he struggled to get free his head bounced from side to side hitting Rangiku's breasts.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Rangiku gripping Toshiro tighter. Toshiro not wanting to be in an even more awkward situation, quickly nodded his head and replied "Deal."

Then Rangiku quickly released Toshiro. The young Captain immediately moved out of her way and began panting.

"Ready to go?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro gathered himself quickly and stood up straight. Then he dusted himself off and looked at her. She gave him a warm smile despite the awkward situation that had just accorded.

"Let's go." said Toshiro as he opened the door and was the first to leave. Rangiku turned and waved to Haineko. The cat rose up from the couch and joined Rangiku. Then the two women headed out the door and followed Toshiro to squad four.

Meanwhile at Squad Eight. Many of the partiers were beginning to show up now. Most being lower members of the squads, but a few officers were in attendance. Shunsui was obviously there and Ukitake was always by his friend's side. Nanao was there to keep track of things. Byakuya was there, humbling sitting aside with a drink in his hand. Kenpachi had shown up bringing most of the eleventh squad with him. On the other side was Soi-Fon. And just arriving now was the Captain of Squad twelve Mayuri.

The doctor entered the barracks and looked around as he saw the multitude of people running around drinking. Then Mayuri walked over to the table, where he saw a multitude of drinks laying around for people to take.

Over by that table he saw Captains Shunusi, Ukitake, and Byakuya.

"Greetings Gentlemen." said Mayuri in a very lively tone as he picked up one of the drinks.

"Mayuri." said Shunsui."I didn't expect to see you here."

"That's Captain Kurotsuchi." corrected Mayuri."And as for the reason why you are surprised that I'm here is simply because I wanted to see if my predictions would come true."

"I don't think they will." said Byakuya. Mayuri turned over to Byakuya with a wide smile.

"OH?" he said.

"Your predictions are very outlandish and juvenile." Told Byakuya."Such things couldn't possibly come true. And besides there's not too many people here, and I don't see those people in question you predicated about."

Mayuri's smile grew wider."Night ain't over yet." said Mayrui and then he proceeded to chug his drink down. Then after he was done he slammed it down and then walked over to Byakuya. Then Mayuri brought his leg back and swung forward, hitting Byakuya in his groin. Then Byakuya fell to the ground as Mayuri stood over him triumphantly.

Then the doctor grabbed a glass cup and pulled out his sword. Then he turned and faced the people and began banging on the glass with his sword.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said gathering the attention of the crowd. Everyone who was the turned to see what the mad captain had to say."Let it be known that one of my predictions for this night has come true. I am currently one to zero." Then Mayuri slammed the glass onto the ground."Mozel Tov." He said and then casually walked away.

It was then that Soi-fon eyed Kenpachi from across the room.

Meanwhile in the Squad four barracks. Toshiro sat by Momo's bedside holding her hand, while Rangiku and Haineko waited outside the door.

The group was allowed to enter because of the night shift, Unohanna herself was working that night and despite the awkward glances from Toshiro the group was allowed in.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" groaned Haineko to Rangiku.

"Not much longer now." replied Rangiku.

"You said that en minutes ago." said Haineko.

"Have some patience." said Rangiku.

"He'd better not be much longer." Haineko continued to groan."I want to head to that party."Rangiku rested her head against the wall. Silence then fell upon the Soul Reaper and her Zanpaktou."So who is this girl?" asked Hainkeo. Rangiku looked up and over at Haineko."Who is that girl in there?" she asked again.

"That's the lieutenant of squad five." told Rangiku.

"No, No." said Haineko."I mean who's that to your Captain?"

"That's his childhood friend." told Rangiku."The two knew each other long before they became Soul Reapers. Then she came here and not to long after Toshiro followed." Rangiku sympathized with Toshiro. She too had come from a poor background and had become a soul reaper to follow someone. And the two's story have ended up somewhat the same.

"Does he love her?" asked Haineko breaking Rangiku out of her thought.

"I suppose, when your close friends with someone you probably would love them right?" replied Rangiku.

"No, No I mean LOVE love." said Haineko. Rangiku waited for a few moments and thought about the answer. The image on her face was that of pure depression and shock.

Just then the door to the room opened and out stepped Toshiro. He had his head hung low and his eyes closed. Then he stepped passed the two women and headed on his way out. He approached the desk where Unohanna was sitting. Then he looked up to face her.

He had to stand up on his tippy-toes to see over the desk.

"Could you inform me if anything happens to her?" Toshiro asked Unohanna.

"Of course Captain Hitsugaya." replied Unohanna. Toshiro turned giving her a slight nod, which was his way of saying 'thank you'. Then Toshiro exited the Squad Four barracks with Rangiku and Haineko close behind.

Toshiro looked up at the moon as the night air blew all around them. Then Toshiro turned and walked away.

"Captain" called Rangiku's voice after him. The little Captain turned around and faced her."Where are you going?"

"Home." replied Toshiro.

"But Captain have you forgotten our deal?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro smacked himself in the head and ran his hand along his face, he had forgotten about the deal he had made with Rangiku and was actually hoping she would have forgotten.

"No." replied Toshiro with a sign."I haven't forgotten." Then the little Captain made his way over to the two women."Shall we?" he asked as he stood between them. And then the group began walking to the Eighth's barracks. As they walked along Rangiku wrapped her arm around Toshiro's, the little captain was still off in his own little world, Rangiku would have suspected he liked it. And maybe deep down she did to.

Meanwhile out in the woods. The group of Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Iba stumbled upon something, it was a track left by the creature they had been following. It was a large track, with three long toes.

Renji knelt down and observed the track while the others huddled around him.

"What do you make of it?" asked Ikkaku.

"He's heading north." told Renji as he stood up."And I don't think he'll be slowing down anytime soon."

"Then we should rest by night." said Iba."And continue on in the morning"

"I don't think this creature will rest." said Hisagi."We might lose his trail in the night."

"But in the dark we could lose the trail or other signs." told Iba.

"Iba is right." said Renji."We might lose the trail in the night and we'd all be better off if we're well rested."

So the group decided to camp there that night. They found a spot in the cover of two large trees. There was a small patch of ground between the two trees which is where the four decided to sleep. They had set up a small fir, which would keep them warm in the night as well as fend off any wild animals.

The night was dreadfully slow. The moon hung high overhead and its light shined down onto the ground. In the darkness imaginations could run wild, seeing things that weren't really there. Owls screeched in the night, the crickets chirped, the bushes rustled, shadows moved in the dark.

Slowly Hisagi was drawn from his sleep. He rose up from his position. The fire had almost nearly burned out. Then in the faintness of the moonlight Hisagi noticed a faint figure huddled over next to the tree. The moonlghit glowed down on the outline of this creature. Hisagi looked over and counted the sleeping bodies of his comrades around him. All together he saw two, at the third spot where Ikkaku had been sleeping the ground seemed disturbed.

Hisagi not knowing what to expect grab his sword, just in case. Then he slowly crept up behind the figure. Then as he got closer and closer it appeared that the creature was not a creature at all but was Ikkaku.

Ikkaku hunched over next to the tree, griping his spear in his hands.

"Ikkaku." whispered Hisagi. The bald man did not reply. Then Hisagi quickly bounded up next to him."What is it?" whispered Hisagi into Ikkaku's ear.

It was now that the lieutenant of squad nine noticed that Ikkaku seemed frightened. His eyes darted back and forth looking into the darkness, his hands shook and rattled his spear.

"What is it?" asked Hisagi again.

"Something is out there." replied Ikkaku not taking his eyes away from the darkness.

"It's probably nothing." said Hisagi."It's probably just your eleventh squad attitude is keeping you on edge."

"No." replied Ikkaku as he finally turned his head to face Hisagi."There's something really out there." And now Hisagi believed him he had never thought he'd seen the day but he saw the fear in Ikkaku's eyes.

"Let's wake up the others." said Hisagi said he turned away."We've got to get moving."

"Look." said Ikkaku drawing the lieutenant's attention back to him. Hisagi turned around and saw Ikkaku pointing into the darkness. The two then looked out and examined. They saw darkness and shadows upon shadows.

But slightly in-between the gaps and with the moonlight they could make out something.

Moving in-between the trees and the bushes was a massive bulky figure. The two officers saw the creature move, heard its footsteps, and heard its breathing.

"We have to get the others up." said Hisagi as he quickly turned around to get Renji and Iba. Ikkaku was left alone; he monitored the darkness trying to keep track of the creature that lurked here. But in the darkness his eyes became lost and he couldn't keep track of the creature.

Just then the moonlight shining down on Ikkaku was now covered in darkness. He looked up and was stricken with fear to see a large blue figure with three little yellow eyes, big teeth and a wrecking ball in his hands. The creature was Moloch.

Ikkaku armed himself pointing his spear forwards. The creature didn't seem to take note of it; it only looked back at Ikkaku.

Just then Ikkaku shouted at the top of lungs and charged the creature. His cries brought the attention of his comrades over to him.

Ikkaku jumped up and jabbed his spear at the monster. The monster did not move and allowed Ikkaku to stab him in the chest.

The creature was not moved by any of it. After being stab it only looked down dumbfounded at its own blood. Then the creature grabbed the spear and pulled it out of his stomach. Then the monster looked over at the wielder of the blade, who looked by with a frightened look.

Just then the monster raised its arm up and swung Ikkaku into a tree. Then it gave out a mighty savage roar.

The four soul reapers gathered themselves; Iba grabbed Ikkaku and helped him stand. Just then the monster jumped high into the air and was upon them.

Meanwhile at Squad eight. Toshiro had finished accompanying Rangiku and Haineko to the Eight squad's barracks.

The party was much more lively now, more people had shown and more than half of them were very drunk by now.

"Wow." said Rangiku."This looks like fun." She noticed a multitude of people runnig around drinking large amounts of alcohol.

"Come on." said Haineko as she pushed Rangiku forward. The two took a few steps, but then Rangiku felt troubled as if she was missing something. She turned her head around to see her Captain standing in the doorway of the eighth squad barracks. Toshiro then turned and was ready to take his leave.

"Captain." called out Rangiku as she ran back to him. Toshiro was stopped in his tracks and he turned to face her.

"What is it Matsumoto?" asked Toshiro. Rangiuk did not reply at first, she just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Then she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you come with us?" suggested Rangiku.

"I've accompanied you to the party." said Toshiro."That's all our deal said." Then Toshiro turned to leave but then bumped into a large figure. Toshiro took a few feet back and looked up at the figure. And the figure was big, as Toshiro's eyes went higher and higher up on the figure it turned out to be Sajin.

"Ah, so you did decide to come." said Sajin.

"I was actually just on my way out." told Toshiro.

"Don't be like that." said Sajin."Why don't you stay, if not for a little?" Toshiro gazed up at his giant fox-faced friend and then back to his busty lieutenant.

"See Captain even your friend thinks you should." said Rangiku.

"Alright alright." said Toshiro with a slight wave of his hands."I'll stay for a little." Then Toshiro, Sajin, Rangiku, and Haineko all moved away from the entrance to the barracks. However the whole time they were being watched.

Not so far off watching them was Mayuri who was stirring his finger in his cup.

Meanwhile far off back in the woods, the battle between Moloch and the Soul Reapers continued.

Moloch jumped up in the air and came down upon them. But the four quickly dispersed, dodging the attack. And then Moloch turned around swinging his arms around wildly, causing the wrecking ball to fly out at the four once again. One by one they all dropped to the ground.

But when it came to Iba he tried to block it. The wrecking ball hit Iba pushed back with all his might, but the ball kept moving forward pushing him along. But then Iba swung his sword upwards and that's the direction the ball went.

But then Moloch ran over and kicked Iba. The lieutenant flew in the air and into a tree. Just then Renji swung Zabimaru at Moloch. The sword detached and swung like a whip towards its enemy.

Moloch easily dodged the attack by moving to the side and then threw his own weapon down at Renji. The wrecking ball came crashing down from the sky. Renji quickly jumped out of its path.

And then both Ikkaku and Hisagi jumped at Moloch, Ikkaku from the right Hisagi from the left. The two jumped in the air bearing their weapons to Moloch.

Ikkaku attacked first jabbing his spear, while Hisagi swung his blades. Moloch ducked under Ikkaku's attack and moved his head to avoid Hisagi's. Then Moloch shot up and punched the two soul reapers. The two fell onto the ground below.

Moloch stood as the soul reapers began to gather again. Renji attacked first swinging his blade while the other three charged. Moloch dodged Renji once again, but then he was surrounded by other three. The three stood around him and then began stabbing and jabbing their weapons at the giant. Moloch stood still the whole time while Ikkaku, Iba, and Hisagi all had their weapons imbedded in Moloch's body. The group stood relived for a moment as they believed they had won.

But then Moloch's head darted around at all of them and then he shot back to life. He kicked Hisagi, punched Iba and wrapped his chain around Ikkaku. Then Moloch threw Ikkaku into Iba. Then he ran over and grabbed Hisagi by the leg and then threw him into a tree. Then Moloch turned to the only other Soul Reaper left, Renji.

"This is unreal." said Iba from the ground with Ikkau next to him."Nothing can stop him." At that time Hisagi came out of the tree bleeding from his forehead.

"Not everything." said Renji and then he held his sword up."Bankai." And then a mass amount of smoke and fog began to shot around Renji. Moloch sat back mindleslly waiting for the spectacle to be over with. When the smoke cleared Renji stood there with his long sword in the shape of a snake.

Meanwhile back at Squad Eight's party. Sajin, Toshiro, Rangiku and Haineko were in their own little group doing their own little things, but soon things would take a weird turn.

"See Captain this isn't so bad right?" asked Rangiku.

"I suppose I could give that one to you Matsumoto." said Toshiro." It could always be worse." Rangiku felt proud of herself she had gotten her Captain to lighten up and stay at the party, perhaps this would be a new relaxed Toshiro she would see from now on.

While the group talked amongst themselves Haineko was eyeing Sajin.

"Sajin I don't think you've met." said Toshiro to Sajin pointing to Haineko."Sajin this is Haineko. Haineko this is Sajin."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." said Haineko eyeing him.

"Pleasure's all mine." replied Sajin.

"So tell me about yourself." said Hainkeo.

"I am the Captain of squad seven." began Sajin. As he conitued to tlak Rangiku leaned over and whispered inToshiro's ear.

"I think their really hitting it off." She said. Toshiro looked up at her and gave a slight nod in agreement.

But for Toshiro things were about to get worse. For then the group was approached by the mad doctor Mayuri.

"Well, Well, Well." He said with a cackle in his voice."What have we here?" as he spoke then he bent down and looked at Toshiro while twisting his neck.

"Oh, God." groaned Toshiro.

"So you did decide to show up little Captain, how quaint." said Mayuri.

"uh-huh." said Toshiro.

"I suppose you've heard one of my predictions came true?" asked Mayuri as he crossed his arms.

"How very interesting." said Toshiro as he ran his hand along his chin.

"AND." shouted Mayuri as his body perked up."Things are about to get weirder." Then Mayuri bent down and put his arm around Toshiro."Look there." He said while pointing across the room. He pointed over to Soi-fon.

On the other side of the area, Soi-fon was doing drinks like it was her job. All the while keeping her eye on Kenpachi, who stood not too far away. She had a very angered-annoyed look on her face and as she kept starring over at Kenpachi, her anger only intensified.

So finally Soi-fon chugged down her last drink and stormed off across the barracks to face the Captain of squad eleven.

Mayuri followed her along with his finger, making sure Toshiro did not take his eyes off her.

Soi-fon went up behind Kenpachi and lightly tapped on his shoulder. The big captain turned around looking in a very grumpy mood; he too was most likely very drunk. He turned around holding a drink in his hand.

"Let me tell you something." said Soi-fon slurring her words and poking Kenpachi in the face."I would never ever, ever, ever, ever, never ever, ever do you." Then her finger flew up and poked Kenpachi's noise."Because you don't deserve all this." continued Soi-fon as she motioned to her body. Shunsui and Ukitake who stood nearby giggled at the comment.

"Good." said Kenpachi slurring his words."I don't want any." Just then out of nowhere and for no apparent reason, Soi-fon slapped the drink out of Kenpachi's hand. Then male Captain looked down on her with a grimace.

"Them's fighting words." He said as he reached down and drew out his sword. Soi-fon stepped back and pulled out her own sword.

Then the two Captains stepped out onto the battle ground, everybody else moved aside and gave them room. Then the two Captain's eyed each other down, and then the two charged each other.

Soi-fon swung her sword, but Kenpachi blocked. Soi-fon swung again, but Kenpachi blocked again.

"Enjoying the party?" asked Shunusi as he walked over to Toshiro and his group.

"Oh yes very much." said Rangiku.

"Well you can thank the doctor." said Shunusi."He predicted all of this." Then Mayuri stood up with a wide smile. Toshiro took this as his opportunity to back away from Mayuri.

At that moment Kenpachi swung his sword and Soi-fon did a back flip dodging the attack. Then Soi-fon jumped into the air. She came down swinging her sword at Kenpachi. But Kenpachi grabbed her arm stopping her, but then at Soi-fon came down she fell right on top of Kenpachi. The two fell onto the ground, but the Kenpachi roled over on Soi-fon.

Loud grunts came from the two; Si-fon kicked her legs up in an attempt to free herself. She raised her sword up and it was facing Kenpachi's back. And then things got weird. For no apparent reason Soi-fon dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi was now pushed down on Soi-fon. Everyone watched in confusion as to what was going on. And then Soi-fon kicked her legs up and everybody knew what was going on. Various whistles and cheers came from the crowd. Soi-fon and Kenpachi's grunts turned into moans. Ukitake put his hand on Toshiro's face, to block his view. But then Shunsui opened up his fingers allowing Toshiro to see.

Then suddenly Soi-fon began to smack Kenpachi lightly in the face. The big Captain rolled off of her and the two quickly stood up.

"Everyone." said Soi-fon with a sheepish smile as she ran her hands threw her hair."After the time Kenpachi and I have gotten to know each other we've decided to-"Then Soi-fon shrieked as she was picked up by Kenpachi and tossed over his shoulder. Then Kenpachi began to carry her inside. The crowd of people continued to cheer and whistle.

Then Kenpachi opened the door and stepped inside with Soi-fon on his shoulder. Then the courtyard became quiet. Just then Mayuri stepped out into the center of the crowd. He then held up three fingers.

"That's three people." He said."I'm 3-0" Then he turned around and shot a long, twisted smile Toshiro's way. The little white haired Captain then became frightened.

Meanwhile back in the woods. Renji raised up his bankai and swung it at Moloch. Moloch retorted by throwing his wrecking ball at the snake-like sword. The two weapons clashed and Renji's sword proved more powerful, easily hitting and breaking the wrecking ball then continuing on its way.

Moloch jumped into the air dodging the large sword. Renji swung again, his sword now headed after Moloch. Then snake sword rose up and hit Moloch. Moloch was stuck in the mouth. He held onto the teeth, keeping it from closing. Just then the sword began to glow red. Then suddenly a large blast came from the snake's mouth and shot Moloch onto the ground below.

But it was not over there, to insure the creature's defeat Renji swung his sword down. The sword held Moloch in its mouth and slammed down onto the ground. The ground shook when the gigantic sword slammed the giant creature to the ground. Then everything settled and all became quiet afterwards. After a few moments the Soul Reapers felt they had won and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not bad." said Ikkaku as he Iba, and Hisagi joined Renji."You got that done quick."

"Does that mean we can go home now?" asked Iba. Just then the ground began to rumble. The four turned over to see what the noise was about. There they saw Moloch standing with blood dripping down his body, yet still he stood there with his mindless brutish mentality.

The four were in complete shock to see he had survived. Renji moved to raise his bankai, but suddenly Moloch was on him. Moloch jumped on him and punched him in the face, then picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Then picked him up and slammed him on his head.

Then Moloch turned to the other three, they were unprepared as Moloch continued his attack. Moloch jumped over and kicked Hisagi in his knee, snapping his leg. Then Moloch punched him in the stomach, and then head-butted him. Hisagi fell to the ground bleeding from his head and his leg snapped.

Just then Ikkaku jabbed his spear at Moloch, but Moloch caught his spear in his hand. Then Moloch raised Ikkau up and kicked him in the stomach and then stomped him onto the ground. Then Moloch picked him up and threw him into a tree.

At that time Iba ran up swinging his sword. Moloch dodged the attack and then grabbed Iba by the face. Then Moloch slammed him onto the ground and then dragged his face through the dirt. Then Moloch stood him up and then threw him into the air. When Iba came down he collided with a large boulder. Then the four defeated Soul reapers lay down motionless.

Moloch looked at them, and then having noticed they were defeated left the area and continued on his way. But perhaps he should have checked the bodies. For at that moment a beaten Renji began to stir.

Meanwhile back at the squad eight barracks' party.

Toshiro had just lost track of where Mayuri had gone, he looked around at everyone frantically. Toshiro then decided it was time for him to leave, before Mayuri could try something. Toshiro turned around and saw Sajin, Rangiku, and Haineko there.

"Matsumoto." He said, she turned and faced him."I think it's time for me to go."

'Oh Captain." moaned Rangiku."Don't go yet."

"I'm afraid I have to I'm-"said Toshiro but was cut off as something was began to drip all over his face. His mouth was open so he got a taste of it, it was beer. Toshiro then began to cough out the liquid and then it stopped pouring on him. Toshiro turned to see who had done that. It was none other than Mayuri who held to beer bottles in his hands.

"Not exactly drunk." said Mayuri. And then he smashed the two glasses together causing them to break."But it'll do." Then the mad doctor walked off as Toshiro turned to Rangiku. She was nervous to talk to him, the bubbles were in his hair and his cloths were all wet. And she had noticed his usual stern look was back.

"Can I go now?" asked Toshiro. It wasn't really a question; he was morally announcing what he was going to do. Then Toshiro left in a great huff. Rangiku followed after him.

"Captain I didn't mean for this to happen." She said. Toshiro still kept on his path towards home, not looking back at her.

"But look what happened Matsumoto." He barked back.

"Captain I'm sorry." said Rangiku continuing after him. Just then Toshiro turned around and faced her.

"Look." Toshiro said a bit angrily."Just back up and give me my space." Then Toshiro turned around but once again bumped into someone. Sucks for him being so small, he's always running into things. Toshiro looked up with a wide grimace on his face as he discovered Isane standing before him.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She said greeting him while at the same time wondering why he was so wet.

"What is it lieutenant?" asked Toshiro grinding his teeth.

"I've been sent her from Captain Unohanna." told Isane."Your friend Liuetant Hinamori has woken up from her coma, and Captain Unohanna told me to get you at once."

Toshiro's angry grimace melted away as his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged open in excitement.

"When did all this happen?" he asked."Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She' still at the squad four barracks." told Isane. Just then Sajin walked over and was added to the group.

"What's going on now?" he asked noticing Toshiro's overjoyed expression.

"It's Momo." told Toshiro turning to his giant friend."She's woken up."

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Sajin."Go to her." Toshrio looked at Sajin and ten with a smile and a nod he took off. In the aftermath Rangiku took a few steps forward to follow him, but was stopped when Sajin put his hand out and put it on her shoulder.

"Let him go lieutenant." He said."Let him be." Rangiuk stood back and sighed. This wasn't the first time a man has left her.

Meanwhile Toshiro rushed to squad four's barracks. He bursted threw the doors and ran down the hallway, frightening many of the staff working there but he didn't care.

Toshiro to Momo's room and flung the door open. There on the bed he saw her, his childhood friend, the love of his life. She was sitting up on the bed. Toshiro hurried in and sat down beside her.

"Momo are you alright?" he asked."How do you feel?"

She was overwhelmed at first, but then grew used to her friend's happy attitude.

'I'm fine Toshiro." She said.

"Good." said Toshiro with a sigh. Then Toshiro gripped her hand."Momo." he began."There's something I've always wanted to tell you." He looked at her and starred into her big brown eyes and she starred back into his blue ones.

"I love you." Toshiro said.


	6. Family

Everything went totally wrong after that. Momo rejected Toshiro's love claim for her. In her view Toshiro running to her overjoyed, full of emotions she never knew he had, and stinking of alcohol wasn't exactly romantic.

Toshiro was baffled after being rejected. He wandered back to his barracks in an angered daze, some people saw him in his anger but he didn't care. He went back to his barracks knocking over chairs, lamps and other pieces of furniture. Then he produced to lock himself inside his room.

Now word travels fast in the soul society. It goes all around so everybody hears the news, yet somehow every time it manages to steer away from old Yamamoto's ears and for good reason. If he heard of the drama and bickering his officers do, there'd be hell to pay. But this time perhaps these rumors would reach the old man.

How everyone found out so fast about the little captain's predicament nobody knew, perhaps it was just some baffling loud-mouth people or perhaps it was the work of one sadistic captain. But no matter how everyone found out about they knew, and when they heard they all gathered at the tenth squad barracks to see what was going on.

At that moment Sajin with Haineko were returning from Shunsui's party to the barracks. When they arrived they saw a crowd of people all blocking the entrance to the barracks. They were nobody worth mentioning, mostly lower seats from the divisions, a third or fourth seat here and there. They had also noticed most of the partiers had gathered there.

"Make way." said Sajin as he approached the crowd with Haineko right behind him."Coming through." The lower soul reapers made way for the large Captain, stepping aside making a path for him to walk. Hainkeo was right behind him, and very slyly she latched her hand onto Sajin's. Sajin turned back and looked at her.

"Don't want to fall behind." She said sheepishly. Sajin nodded and paid no more attention to it than that. His friend was in need of help, and that was more important than women right now.

The two made their way passed the crowds and into the office. Then they closed the door behind them to keep the lower soul reapers' eyes away from this ordeal. Once inside the two then noticed many of the higher ranking soul reapers in there. The room was filled with Captains and lieutenants. They were facing and had their eyes on the door to Toshiro's room.

Soi-fon, Byakuya, and Kenpachi all sat on the couch. Shunusi and Ukitake stood up leaning on the wall. Mayuri was there as well and he was the closest Captain to the door. But in front of him were the lieutenants Rangiku, Isane, and Nanao.

Sajin walked over to the other Captains.

"What's the word?" he asked."What's happened?"

"Nobody knows." told Byakuya."All we know is that Toshiro is extremely enraged and has locked himself in his room."

"Has anyone tried to get him out?" asked Sajin.

"Trying." said Ukitake."But the doors locked from the inside and he won't open it." Just then Rangiku tapped on the door, all side conversations stopped and all eyes fell upon her.

"Captain." said Rangiku after tapping."What do you say to coming out and-"

"FUCK OFF!" screamed Toshiro's voice from behind the door. Everyone's faces looked shocked; they had never expected such words from the little boy captain. Rangiku looked frantically from Nanao to Isane, murmurs rose up from the people in the room.

Just then Mayuri walked forward."I'll take care of this." He said as he rolled his sleeves up. Then he pushed himself passed the lieutenants and in front of the door.

Then Mayuri put his ear against the door, then raised his arm up and began tapping rapidly."Hello." he called."Toshiro. It's your good friend Mayuri, what do you say you give up this childish rant and come outside here?" Then Mayuri stood there with a wide smile on his face. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door. Had Mayuri really convinced Toshiro of something?

Just then the end of a sword poked open through the door right next to Mayuri's head. The mad scientist's stood there with eyes wide open.

"Perhaps you should step away from the door." said Shunusi.

"Perhaps I should." said Mayuri, the he took a long step backwards. Then the officers began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do?" they asked themselves. Rangiku sat back in the corner feeling she was useless in helping her captain, Haineko went over to her. Just then Sajin stepped up.

"I'm going in." he said and then made his way over to the door. The group began to murmur even louder.

"Don't think that's such a good idea." said Kenpachi.

"He's like a lose canon, who knows what he'll do." added Soi-fon.

"I can get in there." said Sajin."He trusts me." Then the giant Captain walked over and stood in front of the door, the sword still in it. All became silent and the eyes of the room fell upon him.

Sajin took a deep breath and then raised his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Toshiro." He began."It's me Sajin." Unlike with Rangiku or Mayuri before him, Sajin had not been interrupted he was making progress."Would you mind opening the door and letting us come in?" There was no reply everyone took that as a 'No'."Then." continued Sajin."would you mind opening the door and allowing me to come in."

Everyone adjusted their seats, all wanting to look over and see if this would really work. Silence fell upon them once more, Sajin kept his hand ready, keeping it close to the doorknob. As soon as the door had closed everyone jumped from their positions and ran to the door. Each of them pressing their ear against it to hear what was going on.

Then the silence was broken as the sound of gears grinding filled the room. Toshiro had unlocked the door. Sajin quickly put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Then he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Sajin looked around; the room was completely dark, except for the moonlight that shined down into the room. And in the darkness he could make out the little figure of Toshiro. Sajin took a step closer to him.

"Lock the door." said Toshiro as his hand starched out into the moonlight pointing to the door behind Sajin. His voice was strained and odd sounding.

The giant captain did as he was told, not wanting to anger his little friend more than he already was. Sajin turned and locked the door.

On the outside the captain's murmured and bickered about not hearing anything or about what was going on.

"Shhhh." called out Rangiku from the front. Everyone became quiet after that and they all pressed their ears harder into the door.

Back inside the room. Sajin turned after locking the door back to Toshiro.

"Toshiro what's going on?" asked Sajin. He could hear Toshiro's strained breathing from across the room.

"Do you know what it's like to be betrayed?" asked Toshiro's muffled voice."What it's like to be hurt by the person you've held closest to you?"

"Yes." said Sajin as he recounted his friendship with Tousen."I know the feeling."

"So then." said Toshiro as his body rose up from the corner."You know the pain that I feel inside right now."

"All too well." said Sajin, then he took a step closer.

"Don't." said Toshiro's voice stopping him."Don't come any closer. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Like what?" asked Sajin as he took a steady step forward, but Toshiro didn't seem to notice.

"Hurt." responded Toshiro as he turned back into the corner."Wallowing in pity." Then Toshiro sniffled. Sajin took more steps closer to Toshiro until he stood over him. And then Sajin bent down on one knee before him. Then Sajin put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder and turned him over to face him.

"Who hurt you Toshiro?" asked Sajin. As he studied Toshiro's face he noticed his eyes were beat red, most likely due to him crying. Something was defiantly up to make the stern boy captain cry.

Toshiro sniffled once more and hung his head.

"Momo." He replied weakly. The words hurt like needles in his throat as they barely managed to escape his lips.

"Oh." said Sajin as he stood up more."Lost at love, huh?" Toshiro sniffled once more and wiped his nose on his arm.

"Yea." He replied weakly once again.

"I understand the pain you feel Toshiro." said Sajin as he looked down at his smaller friend."But it could always be worse, just fight threw the pain and you'll-"

"You don't know how I feel." said Toshiro."You've never been in love before."

"Your right I haven't." replied Sajin."In fact I never had any girl who wanted a piece of this." Then Sajin waved his hand before his own face.

The look on Toshiro's face was pure shock. He had just lost at love and he never thought about his friend who might never love at all simply because of his appearance. The giant was right and Toshiro knew it, he could always be worse off.

"I'm sorry." Said Toshiro a tear forced its way down his face."Forgive me, I did not see it."

"There is nothing to forgive." said Sajin."You're the other half of my duo; I'm looking out for you." Then Toshiro reached up and put his arms around the giant and hugged him. It was an odd act for him, nut with all the drama that had happened recently it wasn't surprising. Sajin raised up his arms and hugged Toshiro back.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sajin." called Shunsui's voice."What's happening?"

"We're having a bro moment." told Sajin.

All the male sin the room joined in unison as they said "Ah." They understood what had happened, so they picked themselves up and began to head out even Mayuri. However the women didn't.

"What's going on?" asked Rangiku.

"What's that mean?" asked Nanao.

"All said and done." said Byakuya as he walked by them.

"Show's over." added Kenpachi.

Then the Captains and officers stepped outside, the large crowd was still there.

"People." said Shunsui addressing the large crowd."Everything's done, it's over." The crowd all sighed as they were depressed that they didn't know how it ended."So you can all go home." Then after that the crowd slowly began to disperse. Then the Captains and lieutenants all headed their separate ways.

Rangiku however waited patiently in the aftermath of everyone's leaving. She sat with Haineko and waited for Toshiro's door to open and for her captain to step out anew. They waited for a half-hour until something happened.

At that time the door opened and Sajin walked out. Rangiku then jumped to her feet and approached the captain of squad seven.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fallen asleep." Sajin whispered back pointing to the door. Rangiku looked passed Sajin and at the door."Do not disturb him, he needs the rest."

Rangiku didn't like sitting back while her captain was hurting, but if this was the recuperation he needed, she would allow it.

"I'll be heading back to my own barracks now." said Sajin."Call me if anything happens."

"I will." replied Rangiku.

Sajin walked passed her and made his way to the door, but as he did he passed Haineko. When he was before her he stopped and addressed her.

"Madam." He said."It's been a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." replied Haineko. Sajin gave her a nod and then was on his way out.

Then everybody else retired for the night, the drama and excitement was over. Or so everyone thought.

For during the night as the moon hung high overhead, a beaten figure wandered into the soul society. And he carried three others with him.

The next morning everyone was in a buzz and word began flying once again. It appeared that the four beaten figures were lieutenants Abarai, Iba, and Hisagi along with third seat Ikkaku.

The four had been rushed to the fourth squad emergency rooms were they were taken care of. At the same time an emergency captain's meeting was called to discuss what had happened. And at the meeting all captains were in attendance, all but one.

"All right fellas." Said Yamamoto as he sat down in his chair and looked out at the other captains."As you might have heard the officers have come back from their mission, in which they had to find a creature patrolling our boarders and killing our people. The mission did not go as planned and the four of them now reside in the fourth squad healing barracks. Captain Unohanna." He said turning to her."Have they said anything since they've been emitted?"

The woman captain of squad four stood up."Each of them were very beat up and had serious wounds on their bodies. The only one in stable enough condition to talk was lieutenant Abarai." Everyone leaned in as she said more. Unohanna took a deep breath."All he said was that they encountered a massive blue creature. He also added that this creature seemed to be immortal." The Captain's looked around at each other in confusion."He claimed that none of their weapons had hurt him."

"Immortal?" said Mayuri under his breath."How interesting."

"Very well then." said Yamamoto as he turned away from Unohanna."This is why a captain was assigned to this mission." He said glaring over at Byakuya."So now I see fit to have one of you do this."

The captains all looked over at each other wondering who will be picked.

"How about." said Yamamoto as he was still in thought about who to pick."Captain Hitsugaya." The other Captains all stood up in shock, Toshiro was not at the meeting and they all knew why. Upon not seeing Toshiro step up Yamamoto spoke again."Captain Hitsugaya, did you hear me fella?"

"Head-Captain." said Sajin. The old man turned his attention over to the captain of squad seven.

"Captain Hitsugaya is not here today." told Sajin.

"Where is he?" asked Yamamoto.

"Back at his barracks." told Sajin."He's no feeling well."

"Well this is unacceptable." said Yamamoto."He's been arriving late and now he's missing meetings, I shall have to pay him a visit and tell him he's not crackerjack." Then the old man sighed and looked around at the other captains."Then I shall have to pick another Captain for this mission. His old eyes scanned the room once again."Captain Soi-fon."

Mayuri grimaced that he was not picked.

"You will go and find this creature." told Yamamoto to soi-fon.

"Of course, sir." said Soi-fon."I won't-"

"If I may." interrupted a sly voice. Soi-fon turned to see Mayuri step out of his spot and over to her.

"What is it fella?" asked Yamamoto.

"Sir, if I may." said Mayuri."This mission requires strength of the mind over the sword. It would take an intellectual man, like myself to track down a beast such as this not some." He turned over to Soi-fon."Fem-nazi dike." Soi-fon's jaw droppe at being called such a thing.

"Very well fella." said Yamamoto."You may go on this mission."

"I will leave right away, sir." said Mayuri with a bow as he took of his hat. Then after that Mayuri put his hat to his head and then exited the room.

Sajin watched in great confusion as he watched Mayuri go. Mayuri had always never cared for Toshiro, and now when Toshiro was going to get in trouble with the head-captain, Mayuri instead wanted to go on a mission. In fact he had never brought up Toshiro not being there as he would normally do, what was going on with him?

"Now the rest of you." said Yamamoto addressing the captains."Come with me." Then Yamamoto rose out of his chair and headed to the door.

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Sajin.

"To squad ten to check on Captain Hitsugaya." replied Yamamoto over his shoulder. The captains all shared nervous glances with each other, as they feared what Yamamoto would say if he found out about what happened. But slowly they all followed the old man out of the room.

Meanwhile at the squad twelve barracks. Mayuri sat hunched over in his chair working on something. He was creating a small metal devise. Mayuri stuck out his long white finger and closed the object.

"That'll do it." He said upon completing his work. Then he stuffed the small metal item into his pocket, picked up his sword and exited out of his office.

Meanwhile at the squad ten barracks. Rangiku sat on the couch glancing at Toshiro's door. She had not seen him at all since last night before he went to see Momo, and he had returned from that venture angered and distraught. So she had assumed that Momo had rejected his woman clearly couldn't see how much Toshiro cared for her, each and every day he was at squad four hoping she'd come out of her sleep. Then when she finally wakens she blows him off.

Rangiku truly wanted to help him, she just wanted to hug him close and despite his protest she'd just hug harder. She wanted to hug him until his pains melted away. For she knew just the kind of pain he felt. But Toshiro was asleep in his room and Rangiku choose not to disturb him.

Just then there came a knocking at the door. Rangiku jumped to her feet and went over to answer it.

She slid the door open and with a friendly "Hello" greeted who was on the other end. Who she saw shocked her. She saw all the Captains of the court guards squads, except for Mayuri.

"Hello." said Yamamoto as he was in front of her and at the head of the group."Is your Captain here?"

"Yes, sir he is." replied Rangiku.

"Would you bring him out here?" asked Yamamoto. Rangiku glanced back at Toshiro's door. No doubt he was still asleep and she didn't want to disturb him. However the other Captains were standing on their front step something must be up.

"Yes of course." replied Rangiku as she went to do her duty."Please come in." Then Rangiku turned and left and the Captains walked into the room after her. Then they made themselves comfortable in the living room.

Rangiku wandered over to Toshiro's door while thinking to herself. What would the head-captain want with Toshiro? He had missed another meeting; perhaps he was going to fire Toshiro. But then why bring all the other captains?

Rangiku now stood before Toshiro's door. She gave a light knock on it and said "Captain" softly. Moments later the sound of the door being unlocked was heard and the door opened slightly. It was then that Rangiku got a look at her Captain since last night. He looked terrible.

He only stood slightly in the doorway, allowing half of his face to be seen. His hair was muffled, he didn't have his robes on, and his eyes still shown of the pain he still felt.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's the other captains, sir." replied Rangiku."Their all in our living room and the head-captain wants to talk with you."

Toshiro eyes then wandered to the ground."Tell them I'll be out in a minute." His said weakly again before closing the door.

Rangiku then turned and headed back to the other captains. "He'll be out in a moment." She said.

"Good, good." said Yamamoto as he sat down on the couch with Shunsui and Ukitake next to him."Now if you wouldn't mind doing something." He said pointing to Rangiku.

"Me, sir?" asked Rangiku.

"Yes." said Yamamoto."If you wouldn't mind leaving the room for a moment, you see we'll be discussing important things. Things you don't need to hear." Rangiku had a concerned look on her face. Her eyes flashed from Yamamoto over to the other Captains.

"Yes, sir." Rangiku said. Then she turned and left the room."He really is going to fire Toshiro." He thought to herself.

The moment she left the room the door to Toshiro's room creaked open. The captains turned their eyes to the darkness of the room. Then a moment later the little captain emerged dressed in his captain's uniform.

The uniform made him look more formal but still, his hair was all muffled up and his expression looked hurt. He had his head hung low like a dog that has been kicked.

He saw the captains had gathered in his living room so Toshiro made his way over to them. He noticed Sajin standing up behind Yamamoto, Kenpachi and Soi-fon over to the right.

Toshiro walked over and stood before the band of Captains. He was aware that Byakuya and Unohanna were behind him.

Yamamoto motioned for Toshiro to sit down. Toshiro looked around and then pulled over a chair for him to sit down on.

"Now have you any reason why we're here, fella?" asked Yamamoto beginning the intervention.

"No." replied Toshiro weakly.

"Then I'll explain." said Yamamoto as he sat forward."Recently you've been arriving late to meetings and today you missed one. This is odd behavior for you."

Toshiro sat back trying to think of something to say.

"Yea." He said scratching his head."Today, I…" He sat and thought more."Today, I slept in."

"That's an answer I'd expect from this one." said Yamamoto pointing to Shunsui."But not from you've, you've clearly got something else going on."

Toshiro began to sweat, he was afraid of the consequences if Yamamoto had heard of the rumors of him and his lieutenant; he would most assuredly lose his position as a captain and be kicked out of the squads. Toshiro's eyes flew around to the other captains as he hoped one of them could help him. But all of them looked just as lost as he was.

"Do you not think I know?" asked Yamamoto. The other captains all looked at the old man with a questioning look."It's clear to me what's going on here. You've fallen in love."

Toshiro sat back with his eyes shut for a moment, then replied with small nod. The other captains looked on in amazement. It was one thing if the rumors they all believed had been true, but for it to go as far as to love another was truly a glorious thing.

"And I assume from your look this morning." added Yamamoto."That you've lost out on that love." Toshiro nodded his head slightly.

Just then Yamamoto stood up and walked over next to Toshiro. Then he titled the little captains face up to him. Toshiro looked at him with the hurtful blue eyes he's had since last night.

"We're like a family here Toshiro." He said."When a member of the family is hurt we all come together and comfort that family member." Yamamoto then turned his gaze to Shunsui and Ukitake."You can consider them to be like your father figures." Then he turned Toshiro over to Unohanna."You can consider her to be like your mother." Then Yamamoto pointed to the other Captains in the room."And you can consider the others to be like you brothers and sisters. And me" he said as turned Toshiro back to him."You can consider me to be like your grandfather."

Then something uncharacteristic happened. Toshiro let a tear fall down his face, but once again with all the drama and emotion recently it wasn't odd. But then it continued.

Yamamoto reached down and hugged Toshiro. Then moments later Shunusi and Uktiake got up and joined in, followed by Unohanna. Then Sajin and even Soi-fon. The seven of the hugged while Kenpachi and Byakuya stood in the background. But then the two were pulled in by Yamamoto.

He grabbed Kenpachi by his shoulder and Byakuya by his scarf and then pulled the two into the group-hug.

Then moments later the family finished their hug.

"Take all the time you need off." said Yamamoto to Toshiro."You need time to heal."

"Thank you, sir." replied Toshiro.

"All right children." said Yamamoto addressing the other captains."We've overstayed our welcome let's let the captain get some shut eye."

Then one by one the captains all made their way to the door, passing Toshiro on their way out. And each giving Toshiro an assuring nod on their way out.

Then the captains exited the squad ten barracks passing Rangiku. Once they all exited she made her way back inside.

"So how did you know what was going on with him?" asked Byakuya to Yamamoto.

"Please." said Yamamoto."I've been around long enough to know how things work."

So then and their the family departed their separate ways. However during the family chat one member was not in attendance. The captain of squad twelve Mayuri.

At that moment Mayuri was off on his own mission.

**And that was chapter 6, I hoped you liked it. Please note I'm going away for a few days so I won't be around to upload this story for a few days. But don't worry I'll be back.**


	7. We won't be happy till we get it

**I told you I'd be back and here I am with the next chapter. Please leave reviews telling me what you think.**Meanwhile at that time Mayuri left the soul society on his own mission. He didn't much care what was going on back amongst the squads and its captains. He had not brought up Toshiro being late or hassled the fact; it didn't even matter to Mayuri if Toshiro was having intercourse with his lieutenant right then and there, for Mayuri had another goal. He wanted to find to find the creature the lieutenants fought and study him, in the hopes of finding the means of immortality.

From what he knew the creature was a massive and blue. He also most likely had many scares from the battle and many serious ones at that if the lieutenants would claim him to be immortal.

So Mayuri made his way out of the soul society and into the woods that surrounded it. Once he got to the edge of the forest he stood there quietly and looked into it. Then he took a moment to turn around. In the distance he could see the fortress in which the thirteen court guard squads stayed. Then he turned his attention back to the forest.

He didn't know what he would find in there, but he did know how it would turn out. He was a captain and an intellectual at that; there was no smarter person in the soul society. If he did meet any threats Mayuri would cut them down with the sharpness of his sword and the fire of his intellect.

Then with that thought in mind Mayuri entered the forest. He kept his hands open all the time but very close to his sword. Often times he would put one hand into his pocket and feel around for the metal invention he had worked on just before he set out.

It wasn't long before Mayuri found something. As he went along in the forest he came across a large footprint, one that might belong to a large creature. Mayuri bent down and observed the footprint. Looking north he found that that must have been the direction the creature had headed, due to the destruction of the brush.

Moving slightly forward he could see snapped twigs and stepped on bushes that had been disturbed by a creature that passed through there. And then he came upon the most important clue of all.

Mayuri found a pool of blood lying on the ground. Any doubt about this creature being the ones the lieutenants fought was assured now. The massive footprint and the bloodassured of a creature that was massive and one that had been in a fight.

Mayuri grew a wide smile on his face as he knew this little mission would be over son, and that he would soon find the key to this creatures immortality.

So Mayuri continued along further, finding even more destroyed brush and blood on the ground. And then he found something.

Somewhere in the distance Mayuri heard the sounds of large feet hitting the ground.

In order to not be seen Mayuri quickly jumped up into one of the trees above to hid himself. Then he waited.

Then as he waited a few more minutes a large blue creature covered in blood walked along passed him.

Looking down from his hiding place above Mayuri quickly identified the creature and it matched the description the lieutenants gave him. The information was little, but this creature fit the description perfectly. He was large, blue, and most importantly he had many scares and deep cuts in his body.

Mayuri reached down and put his hand on his sword. He was prepared to attack the monster, but he needed the element of surprise. All he needed was one strike.

On the ground Moloch looked from his left to his right, wondering where he was and what was going on. He had noticed Mayuri who sat in the tree above.

Mayuri moved forward slightly prepared to pounce on his unsuspecting victim.

Just then a portal opened on the ground next to Moloch. Moloch turned his attention to it, while Mayuri quickly sat down in his place.

A portal opened and Nightmare and Motaro stepped out. Moloch quickly averted his attention over to them. Mayuri poked his head out of his hiding spot and looked over to see what was going on.

The two stepped out and Motaro moved over and stood before them.

"What happened to you?" asked Motaro to Moloch noticing his blood covered body. Moloch unable to speak began flailing his arms around and making grunting notices, he was trying to say he was in a fight.

"It doesn't matter." said Nightmare interrupting the conversation of the two."Something has come up and we must return to the base." The Nightmare turned around and walked back into the portal.

Mayuri didn't know what was going on, but it interested him. This was no random creature of the night with immortal powers the lieutenants had fought; clearly there was something bigger going on here.

Nightmare turned and stepped back into the portal, Motaro followed behind and so did Moloch.

Mayuri saw this and knew this would be the last time he would see this creature and he would lose the key to immortality. But luckily he came prepared. Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out the small metal devise that he had been working on before he left his lab.

The Mayuri stood up and threw the devise forward at Moloch. The metal invention flew through the air and landed on Moloch's back.

Mayuri waited a few seconds to see if it had worked. The devise then began blinking on Moloch's back; a wide smile grew on Mayuri's face as he knew that the hunt was still on.

Little did Moloch know that a tracking devise had just been attached to his back, he stepped into the portal and ended up in Hueco Muendo.

In the aftermath Mayuri jumped down from the tree and back to ground level. The malicious smile on his face grew wider. He could return to his lab and track the tracking devise, go there and learn the key to immortality.

Mayuri then went into a sprint as he wanted to return to his lab as quickly as possible in order to continue on with this mission as soon as possible.

Meanwhile back in the soul society in the squad ten barracks. It was now much later in the day, closer to nighttime and still Toshiro had not stirred from his room. He was taking full advantage of all of the time he was given off by Yamamoto.

Throughout the day Rangiku had sat doing paperwork. Much to her disgust of it, she knew her Captain would like it and given his current situation she didn't want to put any stress on him. During the day as she moved around the barracks she would pass Toshiro's room. She would never open the door and violate his personal space but every time she passed the door she would put her ear to the door and listen to make sure he was all right.

The sounds of deep breathing and slight snoring was what she heard and that was all she needed. Afterwards she would continue going about her business.

At some points in the day Sajin would stop by and check on him. Then Rangiku would inform the giant captain of Toshiro's predicament. Then with no notable progress in sight the giant captain would take his leave.

Meanwhile at that time Mayuri returned to the soul society. And the mad doctor was in quite a hurry. He made his way down the streets in a very huffy fashion, bumping into and knocking over other soul reapers he ran into.

Then as he walked forward he passed Sajin, who had just come from the squad ten barracks checking on Toshiro.

At the sight of the odd captain Sajin cringed a little assuming that the captain was on his way to do his favorite pass time bother Toshiro. But then as the two got closer Sajin noticed a strange look in Mayuri's eyes.

Then Mayuri bumped into Sajin and then his eyes flew up to met Sajin's. Sajin made a mental note of the odd appearance in Mayuri's eyes and the stressful look on his face.

Mayuri put his hand on Sajin's chest and pushed him aside while keeping his eyesight forward.

"Step aside, please." He said as he did so.

"Where are you off to?" asked Sajin as Mayuri took a step passed him.

"Business." replied Mayuri.

"Don't go bother Toshiro." said Sajin. Mayuri stopped walking and turned his head around slightly and looked back at Sajin.

"I have much more important matters to attend to." told Mayuri. And then with that Mayuri started walking again making his way back to his barracks. As he walked off he left Sajin behind in a confused daze.

Then Mayuri made his way to his barracks and into his lab, where he continued his hunt for the monster with immortality.

Mayuri jumped into his chair and faced his computer screen, and then he wildly began tapping and clicking away at the buttons on his keyboard.

What he was doing was following the signal of the tracking device he placed on Moloch's back. On his computer screen it showed a red dot indicating the signal that the tracking device had. Then Mayuri clicked another button and the screen zoomed in and showed Hueco Munedo, the stronghold of Aizen.

Now Mayuri knew that the blue monster was linked with Aizen and resided in Hueco Munedo.

Now Mayuri knew he had to go there if he wanted to discover the secret to immortality. Even if it meant going into hostile enemy territory, nothing would stop him from reaching his goal.

Then Mayuri turned from his computer screen and made his way through his lab. But before he left the room he grabbed the romte sitting on his counter. That remote turned his computer screens on and off. He marched down the stairs and then as he jumped down from the last step Mayuri stood before a large portal.

This was his key to getting into Hueco Muendo. It was a secret portal that he had built in his spare time while he was an officer; he had originally planned to travel into other areas secretly without the knowledge of anyone else however it never came into use, until now.

Mayuri walked forward and entered the coordinates for Hueco Munedo, then the portal opened up. Mayuri stood before it as it fired up. The mad doctor stood firm as he stood before the portal.

Meanwhile at the squad ten barracks. Rangiku sat on the couch eating ice cream. It had been a long day for her and the sweet relief of the cold treat was very welcomed by her. So she sat on the couch eating until she heard a door slowly open behind her, then she turned her head and attention over to it.

Then she saw her captain in somewhat of a sleeplike daze standing in the doorway of his room. His hair was muffled, his eyes were half open, and he wore no shirt only a pair of pants.

The little captain walked out into the living room approaching Rangiku. The whole time Rangiku had her eyes on him and watched him as he got closer and closer to her. Then finally he stood before her.

The two locked eyes for a moment and then Toshiro spoke up.

"May I sit down with you?" he asked. Rangiku made no reply, she felt very awkward in this situation but appeased her captains' will she slid over down the couch and he sat himself down. Then silence fell upon the two.

Rangiku looked Toshiro over. He seemed well rested; he had been asleep most of the day he was probably just a little drowsy.

Toshiro turned his eyes facing Rangiku. His eyes looked her up and down and then he saw the item she had in her hands.

"May I try some of that?" he asked extending out his hand. Rangiku looked from the bowl she had to her captain. After that she handed him the bowl, spoon in it and all.

Toshiro took the treat and set it before himself. Then he picked up the spoon Rangiku was using and began eating out of the bowl of ice cream. Rangiku as usual kept her eyes on him.

Then in the middle of putting the ice cream in his mouth Rangiku spoke up.

"How are you feeling sir?" she asked. Toshiro did not look over at her but did answer.

"I'm getting by." He replied and then proceeded to put more ice cream in his mouth. Then he did something very uncharacteristic, Toshiro let out a slight smile with a slight chuckle."You know what I wish?" he said turning his attention to his busty lieutenant.

She nodded her head and asked "What?"

"Sometimes I wish I could be captain of squad five just so I could fire Momo." told Toshiro."I could write a report and say: Oh fucking bitch broke my heart, took my money, blowed everyone."

"But then what would you do about squad ten?" asked Rangiku.

"I'd have you transferred over to be my lieutenant." told Toshiro as he turned his attention back to his ice cream. Rangiku was flattered at his statement, just then Toshiro spoke again."You know what I've realized?" he asked turning back to her.

Rangiku looked on wondering what he'd say next.

"You just give and give to people and they give nothing back." told Toshiro. Rangiku took his words to heart and then began thought about herself and Gin. Could that ever happen, would that ever happen? She knew the answer was 'No'. She and Toshiro were so alike in that sense.

"Yea." said Rangiku with a smile as she turned herself over facing her captain."And I hate how they don't even notice you even though you're always there."

Toshiro put down the ice cream and turned to face her as well with a smile on his face."Yean and you're there all the time." He said.

Rangiku let out a laugh."Their just heartless people."

"Yea." added Toshiro.

And then everything happened in the blink of an eye. Rangiku and Toshiro looked at each other for a brief second and then flung themselves at each other, then they entered a passionate kiss.

Then Rangiku pushed Toshiro onto his back and laid on top of him. The two continued to kiss. Rangiku put her arms down and began to pull her robe up to her waist, Toshiro helped her. Then Toshiro wrapped his arms around Rangiku and began trying to untie her robe. Just then Rangiku sat up from her spot on top of him and then proceeded to disrobe herself. Now her massive breasts were exposed and Toshiro gapped up at them. Then Rangiku bent down and the two kissed once again. Then they rolled of the couch.

Meanwhile in Hueco Muendo. Nightmare and Motaro had just returned from retrieving Moloch. The three now stood in a room with Aizen and his espada.

"So this is the other member of your party?" asked Aizen upon looking at the dimwitted face of Moloch, a large strand of spit hanging from his mouth.

"Yes." replied Nightmare. The espada in the room all cringed in disgust at the brutish and simple look of Moloch.

"THAT NIGGA LOOK DUMB AS FUCK!" screamed Tousen.

"Ah but he means well." said Motaro as he wrapped his arm around Moloch neck.

"I suppose." said Aizen."Whatever helps." Then Motaro saw something on Moloch's back. A small metal item. He reached forward and plucked it off Moloch's back.

"What is this?" asked Motaro as he put the object in Moloch's face. The blue creature shook his head wildly replying 'No'. The spit from his mouth slobbered all over the surrounding espada.

Just then from behind them all a portal opened.

"Another friend of yours?" asked Aizen calmly to Nightmare.

"All of my party are here?" replied Nightmare. All the group now stood forward and in attendance as an unknown person walked through the portal.

Then a few moments later as the portal vanished behind the figure it was revealed who he was. It was Mayuri.

"Well, well, well look who it is." said Aizen. Mayuri stood in relative silence with a calm look on his face. All crowded around to see who it was.

"Friend of yours?" asked Nightmare.

"An old colleague." told Gin."That's the captain of squad twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Squad twelve?" asked Syazel Aporro Grantz."Isn't that the research department?"

"Yes." replied Gin.

"He doesn't look like any scientist." said Syazel.

"He doesn't look so tough either." said Nnorita. Mayuri stood calm in his same spot, even though he was surrounded and outnumbered he was uneasily calm.

"I take care of this faggot-ass-nigga." said Tousen as he moved forward. Mayuri did nothing, not even reach for his weapon. Tousen pulled out his sword and then swung it forward.

Then in the blink of an eye Mayuri dodged the attack and then pulled out his own sword, released it and slashed Tousen across the ribs.

Tousen squirted out blood and fell to the ground. At the sight of this the espada prepared to attack, Mayuri saw this and made his own move.

"Not so fast." He said pointing his sword at Tosuen's throat. All stood in their places."Any of you move and I'll cut in right across the throat."

Everyone stayed in their spots while Tousen let out a mad laugh."DO IT NIGGA, DO IT." Just then Mayuri stomped his foot down on Tosuen's face.

Then Mayuri looked up and over at Nightmare, then his eyes averted over to Moloch, the blue monster who posses immortality.

"Who are you?" asked Nightmare.

"They told you my name before." told Mayuri."However I don't know yours."

"Nightmare." whispered Aizen to him."He is in league with our enemies; they are in possession of the Warhammer." Nightmare squinted his eyes at the comment. If Mayuri had the Warhammer the weapon he wanted he would most certainly take it from him.

Nightmare stepped forward wielding his large sword.

"I wouldn't take a step closer if I were you." said Mayuri as he put his hand in his pocket.

"And why is that?" asked Nightmare as he stopped. Mayuri dug deeper into his pocket and pulled out a small remote with only one button.

"Because if you do." said Mayuri."I will summon all officers of the thirteen court guard squads here." Everyone became cold.

"That won't happen." said Aizen.

"How will you know?" asked Mayuri with a smile. This was of course a bulf, the remote he held did nothing only turned on his computer screens, but everyone seemed to buy it."Would you like to take that chance? Or perhaps you could try to cut off my hand." He said showing them the hand that held the remote."But then what if my thumb accidentally hit the button. There is no way for you to know for sure if it'll work." I'm sure nobody wants to die her so shall we come to an agreement."

Nobody moved and listened intensely.

"That creature there." said Mayuri a he pointed to Moloch."Came into contact with other soul reapers officers. They calmed that he was unstoppable, going as far as to say he was immortal. I want that ability."

"The power of immortality?" asked Nightmare.

"That's correct." said Mayuri.

"Suppose we don't give him to you?" asked Aizen.

"You forget who holds all the cards here." said Mayuri as he flashed the group his remote."You don't do as I say we all die here."

"This is quite the predicament." said Motaro.

"THIS BITCH-NIGGA AIN'T GOT SHIT." screamed Tosuen."TAKE HIS HEAD!" Mayuri pushed down harder with his foot onto Tosuen's head.

"So what are we going to do here?" asked Mayuri.

"I'll tell you what." said Nightmare stepping forward." We're not giving you anything and I don't think your little remote will do anything." Mayuri looked slightly shocked, but hid it well under his face. Nightmare had figured him out.

Nightmare moved towards Mayuri. Mayuri was in a fix, he couldn't click the remote for it did nothing he had to come up with something else. Just then it hit him.

Before everyone's eyes Mayuri crushed the remote in his hands. Nightmare stood by triumphantly.

"I suppose I was right." He said. Most people would be frightened in this case, but Mayuri stood with a wide smile on his face for he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Bravo." said Mayuri as he quickly clapped his hands."You figured me out. How about." He said as he moved over to nightmare."We move onto the matter of discussing business."

"We have no business with you." said Aizen."You are our enemy."

"I am your enemy." said Mayuri pointing to Aizen."But not his." He then pointed to Mayuri.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightmare.

"Let me help you help me." told Mayuri with a large smile that showed his yellow teeth. This look disgusted most of the others in the room.

"You could not do such a thing." said Nightmare.

"He spoke of an item that the soul society posses." said Mayuri pointing to Aizen."He has defected from the soul society and can't get it as easily for you as I can."

"I understand your proposal." said Nightmare slyly.

"Hold on what's going on here?" asked Aizen as he stepped forward. But Nightmare and Mayuri kept their attention on each other.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Mayuri as he starched out his hand."I help you get your weapon, you give me immortality."

"Deal." replied Nightmare as he took Mayuri's hand and shook it."My name is Nightmare." Mayuri looked back at him slyly and then turned away.

"Wait." called Aizen."Why are you helping us? We want to destroy the soul society, the organization you are involved in."

"I care not for the soul society." replied Mayuri."The only one I'm looking out for is me."

"Nightmare." said Aizen as he walked over to me."We can't trust him he's the enemy."

"If you do not trust me." said Mayuri."I'm willing to pay a healthy sum of money to earn your trust." The money signs in Motaro's eyes shown then and there. The large Minotaur leaned down to Nightmare.

"I'd go with that." He said.

Nightmare sighed."Boys." he said to Motaro and Moloch."Accompany the doctor back his squad." Mayuri looked back to him."And come up with a battle plan."

Mayuri then gave a slight nod and opened a portal before him. Motaro and Moloch came to his side. Then the trio stepped inside it.

Then the three ended up in the middle of Mayuri's lab. Mayuri walked over to a large table and stood behind it.

"So we are inside the enemy base." said Motaro."Where is the Warhammer?"

"We cannot find it just yet." said Mayuri."I must search on my computer to see if it's here. But first we must go over a plan." Then Mayuri flipped on a light that shinned onto the table.

Motaro moved over first, Moloch blindly followed.

"So what are your names?" asked Mayuri.

"I am Motaro." He told."This is Moloch." He said pointing to his blue friend.

"Can he talk?" asked Mayuri.

"Nope." replied Motaro."That's why I do his talking for him." At that time Moloch's eyes followed a fly that buzzed just over his head.

"So what's the plan?" asked Motaro.

"There are nine other captains not counting me." told Mayuri as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a multitude of files."Captains of squads 1,2,4,6,7,8,10,11 and 13. We will have to deal with them, most importantly one of them."

Motaro put his hand on his chin and listened along, Moloch did the same.

"The oldest and strongest is the captain of squad One." told Mayuri as he threw the old man's file before the two. Motaro picked it up and observed it with Moloch.

"So we assassinate him right?" asked Motaro.

"No." said Mayuri. Motaro and Moloch sat back with depressed looks on their faces."The most violent of the captains is the captain of squad eleven." Told Mayri as he threw Kenpachi's file before them.

"So we kill him right?" asked Motaro.

"no." said Mayuri once again.

'Then which one are we killing?" asked Motaro.

"This one." said Mayuri as he neatly placed a file before them. Motaro picked it up and he and Moloch looked at it. It was Toshiro's file.

"This one?" asked Motaro."But he's just a kid."

"Trust me." said Mayuri."That child is quite the nuisance to me; I would greatly enjoy his presence no longer."

"Very well." said Motaro closing the file."Where can we find him?" Mayuri moved over and stood between the two.

"Tomorrow I will call a Captain's meeting." said Mayuri."I was sent to find your offish friend here." He said looking at Moloch."I will take you instead." He said turning to Motaro."No matter what happens only answer to me, nobody else only me understand?" Motaro nodded back."They will then make me head of this investigation." Said Mayuri as he stepped out from between them.

'Yea but what about the kid captain?" asked Motaro. Mayuri turned back to them.

"You must catch him on his way back to his barracks after the meeting but do not be seen. Understand?" said Mayuri.

"Yes, sir." Said Motaro.

"Gentlemen." said Mayuri standing up straight. The other two did so as well."Let us scheme."

**Mayuri: I embezzle and I swindle**

** And I keep to set the books**

** And the other Captains always give me dirty looks**

** Now the thought of immortality has a very strong appeal**

** So underhandly I planned another shady deal**

** And I won't be happy till I get it Hahaha **

**Motaro: We enjoy committing mayhem for a monetary gain**

** And we specialize in crimes that are completely inhumane **

** Now we're on our way to fool some people and drown a boy at sea**

** And then directly we'll collect a very handsome fee**

** And we won't be happy till we get it**

** In some lagoon a body soon will splash**

** We're eager to proceed **

** To do this evil deed**

** Just as long as we are paid in case**

**Both: We're an awful gruesome threesome**

** And we're rotten to the core **

** Of the jobs we pull you'll see some that will make you hate us more**

** We're the larceny unheard of**

** It makes no difference what the crime**

** We'll forge a check **

** Or cut your neck if we can make a dime**

** And we won't be happy till we get it**

** Oh what a shame they'll hate our name in town**

** But what are we to do**

** Unhappily it's true**

** We'll take anything that's not nailed down**

** And we won't be happy till we get it**


	8. The truth comes out

The sun rose the next morning and all was normal, or so it appeared to be. All else was normal except for squad ten. The office and the surrounding rooms like the kitchen and the living room were all in a mess.

Furniture was pushed over, papers and books were scattered all over the office rather than on their respective bookshelves or desks, there was even a ketchup spill on the kitchen floor.

All of these were most likely due to the wild night put on by Rangiku and Toshiro, they lasted the whole night using all of the office as their playground. But finally somehow they managed to get into the bedroom and fall asleep.

The two lay naked in Toshiro's bed, Rangiku facing the door and Toshiro behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Toshiro was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and yawned while he scratched his head. Then he saw the naked figure of his lieutenant before him in his room and in his bed. His eyes bugged wide open.

But then he began thinking about last night, the events that lead to his present situation. Toshiro was quite proud of himself, however not for the reasons most people might think. Not because he was able to get Rangiku Matsumoto the most beautiful woman in the soul society in bed with him, no it was because that pain he felt the pain of being hurt by Momo was gone. He was a new man a free man, and he owed it all to Rangiku.

Toshiro turned his head and gave another look at her. He couldn't understand why'd he'd never notice her beauty before. Oh he had noticed whenever he was shoved in between her gigantic assets, but never took note of it on his own. His mind up until now was always wondering on the thought of Momo and how she was doing in the hospital. But he was a changed man now.

Just then a hell butterfly flew into his room and over to him. In order to not wake Rangiku Toshiro held out his hand and would take the message from the butterfly.

The little black butterfly flew down onto his hand.

"An emergency captain's meeting has been called." said the butterfly."Yamamoto requests your presence if you up to it." And then with the message delivered the butterfly flew off.

"Well." said Toshiro as he rose up from his bed."I think I've been out of duty for too long."

So with that Toshiro rose up from his bed and then began to dress himself in his captain's attire. It had been a grueling two hellish days since he last wore it a day since anybody else had seen him, but Toshiro was ready to get back out there and show everyone the new him.

He left to go out the door to his bedroom when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see Rangiku propping herself up with her arms. Toshiro turned back to her with a smile.

"Did you think you could leave without kissing me goodbye?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro began to walk back to her.

"Didn't want to wake you." He said. Then he stood before Rangiku. She leaned up and he leaned down and the two kissed. Then the two broke apart Rangiku looked up at Toshiro with a hearty smile."A Captain's meeting has been called." told Toshiro."I'm heading over there now."

"You're going to leave me here all alone?" asked Rangiku seductively.

"I won't be long." said Toshiro and then he winked at her. Then he gave her another look over and then turned and headed out the door.

Rangiku rolled back into bed covering herself with the blankets. She was happy that her captain felt refreshed and was back out in the world again.

Meanwhile in Mayuri's lab at Squad Twelve. Mayuri tied a knot in a rope. Motaro was already bounded hands behind his back.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Motaro as Mayuri put a rope around his neck.

"Of course." said Mayuri as he tugged on the rope."I'm always sure. They'll never suspect a thing, just be prepared to do your job."

"What am I doing again?" asked Motaro.

"I'm going to hand you over to the captain of squad ten." Mayuri placed the rope on Motaro's neck." Once we all leave you will kill him. Tight enough" he asked about the rope

Motaro wiggled his neck in the loose folds of the rope."No." he said obnoxiously as he showed the loose ends of the rope. Mayuri gave him an annoyed look in reply but then a wide smile grew on his face and then Mayuri tugged on the rope hard, Motaro's face quickly turned blue with the rope tightly around his neck.

"To tight." He said with a cringe.

"Oops." said Mayuri."So sorry." Motaro lifted a finger a loosened the rope form his neck. Mayuri holding te other end in his hand turned and began walking, Motaro followed right behind.

On the way out the two passed Moloch who sat with a dumb expression on his face.

"What I'm not sure about." said Mayuri as he stopped walking before Moloch, Motaro bumped into Mayuri."Is it safe to leave him here?" asked Mayuri as he pointed a long white finger at Moloch.

Motaro examined Moloch's face; a large string of spit was coming out of his mouth.

"Yea, he'll be fine." replied Motaro. Mayuri gave another look at Moloch, all his assumptions died away when he saw the dumb look on the beast's face.

Then Mayuri exited out the door with rope in hand tugging on Motaro who followed behind.

The second they left Moloch was left alone. The giant blue creature moved his head slightly as he looked around the room. The first thing he saw was a stool.

So Moloch walked over, picked up the stool and put it in his mouth.

A short time later the captains were gathering for the meeting. All were in attendance minus Sajin, Mayuri, and Toshiro whom everybody thought wouldn't be there.

At that moment Sajin walked into the room. He was immediately approached by the other captains.

"Sajin." said Ukitake, the giant captain turned to him."How is Toshiro doing?" Sajin looked around at the concerned faces of the other captains.

"I haven't seen or spoken to him the night of the incident." told Sajin."But I have made round trips by his barracks to check on." The other captains leaned in to hear more."He's been asleep every time I've gone by." told Sajin."But he's lieutenant reports she hasn't seen him either. But don't worry everyone he's just getting some well deserved rest." The other captains nodded in agreement. They looked as if they would say more but were interrupted by the sound of banging. The captains turned around to see Yamamoto sitting in his chair banging his cane to the floor.

"May we begin?" he asked. The captains then dispersed and went to their respective positions. They all stood in line, but still Toshiro and Mayuri were missing."I did not call this meeting." told Yamamoto."It was called by Mayuri who said he found the creature that attacked our lieutenants."

The captains all looked around, mostly at Soifon. They wondered if the black ops captain could have done this mission as fast as the mad doctor did.

"And Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Yamamoto.

"He's still taking his leave, sir." told Sajin.

"Very well then." said Yamamoto as he nodded his head."We must now-"But he was cut off as everyone's attention was then turned to the opening doors. Everyone looked over to see none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya walking through the doors.

Everybody had their own expression. Some were shocked, confused, but most were surprised that Toshiro would return to active duty so soon after being given time off.

"Captain Hitsugaya." said Yamamoto. The little Captain walked into the center of the room."I take it your feeling better?" Toshiro gave a glance and a smile Sajin's way. The last time he saw his friend was before when he was feeling much worse, but now was different.

"Yes." replied Toshiro turning back to Yamamoto."I've had some relaxing therapy." Then Toshiro looked around at the other captains. At first it didn't hit them, but then after a few seconds he shock began to hit them. Could the rumors they've heard for so long finally be true, this time they had heard it straight form Toshiro's mouth. Shunsui's jaw dropped at the thought of the idea. But Toshiro didn't care he was a different man now.

"Good to have you back Captain Hitsugaya." said Yamamoto, he clearly missed what Toshiro was implying or just didn't care."Will you take your spot; we're just about ready to begin."

Toshiro gave a bow and then turned over and walked to stand next to Sajin. All the Captain's eyes watched him with their shocked expressions.

"Good to see you again Sajin." said Toshiro looking up at his giant friend. But Sajin looked down on Toshiro with his eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

Just then at that moment the doors opened once more distracting the captains once again. This time Mayuri stepped into the room. However Motaro did not follow him, but in his hand was a piece of rope that got longer and longer as he stepped into the room.

He walked into the room standing tall, that was until he saw Toshiro standing there. Then he averted his step and then stood before the little white haired captain.

"Well look who's decided to return to us." said Mayuri as he turned his head upside down."The little baby after throwing his temper tantrum." Then Mayuri reached out and pinched Toshiro's cheek. This all felt good to the mad captain, he got to do his favorite pass time something he hadn't been able to do in the pasted two days.

"Good to be back Mayuri." replied Toshiro. Mayuri jolted back with a sneer on his face, he always hated to be called by his first name.

But then Mayuri regained his cool and turned to Yamamoto."Oh great Head-Captain." He said to the old man."Yesterday I was sent on a mission to find a beast that attacked our officers, and today I return with that beast." Then Mayuri turned to the doors and gave a fierce tug on the rope.

Then Motaro came stumbling into the room. The captains all gazed in shock and horror at the look of the beast.

"Quite the specimen isn't he." said Mayuri as Motaro walked forward and stood behind him.

"This can't be the creature." said Unohanna. All now turned over to her."The creature was described as being big and blue. While the creature you have here is big he's not blue."

Mayuri made a twirl with his steps and stood in front of the captain of squad four.

"My dear." He said."The darkness of the night could make the mid thinking many things that aren't. And I don't believe we could ask the officers in question could we?"

"No." replied Unohanna."They are still in stable condition."

"Let it be known as well." said Mayuri as he creped down low and starched out his arm."I also found this beast at the battleground where he fought the officers." The captains seemed very convinced.

"Very well." said Yamamoto."Captain Mayuri has found the creature, and now captain you must turn him over."

At that same time Sajin leaned down next to Toshiro.

"What did you mean relaxing therapy?" he whispered in Toshiro's ear.

"That." said Toshiro turning back to him. He looked up at his Fox face friend who looked eager for his answer."I meant that I was-"

Just then Mayuri turned his attention away from Yamamoto and fast stepped tippy-toes over next to Toshiro.

"If you don't mind gentlemen." He said standing only a few inches from Toshiro's face."But we're discussing important matters here your chit-chat can wait."

"May I continue Captain?" asked Yamamoto.

"If I may sir?" asked Mayuri turning and pointing at the old man. Then Mayuri began to walk circles around Toshiro."The little Captain has been having some trouble lately." He now stood behind Toshiro, Mayuri leaned down and put his hands on Toshiro's shoulders and rested his face on his hand."Perhaps I should hand the creature over to him, to make sure he's not to distraught."

There were osme brief moments of silence as Yamamoto appeared to be considering the thought. Mayuri stood with a smile as he thought his plan was about to work.

"Sir." said Sajin as he stepped up."I don't think that would be a very good idea." Mayuri's face of happiness sank away."For the very reason the captain mentioned, Toshiro is distraught what if something happens."

Yamamoto nodded his head as Mayuri scowled at Sajin.

"Well said." agreed Yamamoto."Captain Kurotsuchi will turn the creature over to squad two." Sajin sat back in his place and he and Toshiro exchanged smiles.

At that moment Soifon stepped out and next to Mayuri. She was willing to prove herself now after being humiliated by the scientist before.

"Don't worry." She said."The stealth force will get the beast to talk." Mayuri needed a new plan quick, his original plan of handing Motaro to Toshiro would not work now and he had to hand Motaro over to soifon. And Soifon would most likely kill Motaro. Mayuri needed an idea and quick.

"Oh, no." sighed Mayuri as he put his hand on his head."Not this broad." Everyone now turned to Mayuri."Sir." he spoke up over to Yamamoto."Do you really think this man-dike's actions will do anything?"

"The stealth force specializes in interrogation." Soifon barked back.

"Your interrogations will do nothing." replied Mayuri. He turned to Motaro, who stood next to himself and Soifon."I bet you couldn't even get the beast's name."

"Wanna bet?" asked Soifon. Motaro's pupil's shrunk as he thought of the pain that was about to come by the short man-like woman's wraith.

Mayuri extended the rope he held in his hand to Soifon. She reached to take it, but just as she was about to grab it Mayuri dropped it to the floor. Then Mayuri walked off, and then turned to watch the show.

Soifon bent down and picked up the rope. Then she angrily tugged at the rope. Motaro did not move, his eyes glanced over to Mayuri. Motaro did not want to be hurt, but Mayuri gave him a nod telling him to go along with it. Motaro rolled his eyes as Soifon continued to tug on the rope. The finally all self doing Motaro dropped to his knees.

"There we go." said Soifon triumphantly as she thought she toppled the beast."Now let's see what we can do." Then Soifon cracked her knuckles. Motaro gulped at the sound of it.

Then Soifon raised her arm up and then brought down with full force and punched Motaro in the face. The Minotaur took the hit and showed no pain. Soifon at noticing this rose up and punched Motaro again. Then again, and again Soifon continued to punch Motaro.

After a few moments of the beating Mayuri stepped in.

"That's enough." he said as he stepped next to Soifon and frantically waved his hands to show her off."Let me show you why an intellectual always triumphs."

Then Mayuri stood before Motaro, standing a few inches from his face and looked into his eyes. He saw blood dripping down his face. Motaro felt very odd in this situation but he kept up appearances and looked back sternly.

Then Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out a large gold coin. Then he put the large shiny item before Motaro's face. Motaro locked eyes with the coin. Then Mayuri moved the item to the left, Motaro's eyes followed. Then Mayuri moved it to the right, Motaro followed again. Then Mayuri moved the coin from left to right faster and faster, Motaro kept his eyes on it the whole time.

"Now, what is your name?" asked Mayuri as he pulled the coin away.

"Motaro." He said after a few moments.

"Very good." said Mayuri. And then Mayuri pushed the coin into Motaro's mouth and then turned over to Soifon."Brains." he said pointing to his head."Over." he said poking Soifon's arm, but then turned away disgusted and shocked."God you've let yourself go." He said turning away.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." said Yamamoto. The captains all turned to the old man."You've shown great intelligence in this situation, far better than any other captains. Therefore I see it fit to reward you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this while Mayuri smiled."Is that so sir?" he asked.

"Your duty." told Yamamoto." Will be to discover where this creature came from and find out what he's doing here. I'm appointing you head of this mission, you will be in charge of all the other captians."

"Thank you sir." replied Mayuri then he turned and gave a smile Toshiro's way. Toshiro was shocked; he knew he wouldn't like this new development.

Yamamoto looked around at the captains."That'll be all then." He said. And then the old man turned and exited the room, while the captains stayed and waited for him to leave.

Then the second he left Toshiro screamed at the top of his lungs "FUCK!" Mayuri turned over with a great smile and walked over to Toshiro.

"Good to have you back." He smiled as he pinched Toshiro's cheek. Then Toshiro turned and looked at Soifon. She sat back with the same shocked look as Toshiro."I'll be dropping him off to your lieutenant." He said pointing to Motaro. Then Mayuri tugged on the rope and turned to leave the room. Motaro followed with te rope around his neck and the coin in his mouth.

The two of them left the room. Once they did Motaro spit the coin out of his mouth.

"Can I scream now?" he asked.

"Go for it." said Mayuri.

"Fuck, shit, cock, fag." screamed Motaro as he jumped up and down at the pain Soifon had caused him."TITS!" he screamed looking at the sky. Several moments of silence followed.

"You feel better?" asked Mayuri.

"Yea, I'm good I'm fine." said Motaro with a sigh.

"Let's go then." said Mayuri tugging on the rope.

"Where are we going now?" asked Motaro.

"I'll be handing you over to the squad two lieutenant afterwards you will escape and complete your assignment." told Mayuri.

"Very well." said Motaro."But I must stop back at your base; I must take Moloch with me."

Meanwhile in Mayuri's lab Moloch was stuffing more furniture into his mouth to satisfy his endless hunger.

Meanwhile back at the captain's meeting. All the captains minus Yamamoto and Mayuri still remained.

Toshiro stood with the angered look on that he had when he learned Mayuri was in charge. But now the Captains turned their attention to him and gathered around him.

"So tell us Toshiro." said Sajin."Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Toshiro looking confused.

"Don't bullshit." said Kenpachi."You know what we're talking about." Toshiro looked at them confused still.

"Did you and your lieutenant get intimate?" asked Byakuya.

"Oh that." said Toshiro with a little chuckle in his voice. He stood back and crossed his arms. The captains leaned down and looked at him."Its true." said Toshiro smiling.

The other captains all joined in unison cheering. Kenpachi steeped forward and extended his hand to Toshiro.

"Congratulations." He said. Toshiro reached up and shook it."Today you are a man."

"Just make sure you use protection." said Unohanna. Just then Ukitake and Shunsui approached Toshiro.

"Oh, I guess now we don't have to tell you about the birds and the bees after all." He said with a sigh. Toshiro smiled at having been sparred that fate.

"When did all this happen?" asked Shunsui.

"Last night." replied Toshiro.

"And what was it like?" asked Shunsui.

"It was a momentous experience." told Toshiro."Now I see why you like it so much." He said looking at Shunsui. The group of captains then chuckled.

Meanwhile at Mayuri's lab. He had recently dropped Motaro off with squad two lieutenant Omeada and was now awaiting Motaro to escape and return to his lab to pick up Moloch and then go and take care of Toshiro. But what Mayuri found in his lab shocked him.

At that moment Motaro came in through the door, when he walked in Mayuri's back was facing him.

"That was easier than I thought." said Motaro as he patted down his arms."That fat man couldn't run for-"but then he stopped as Mayuri didn't move."Captain are you aright?" he asked standing next to him. Mayuri still said nothing. Then Motaro stepped in front of him, then he saw a shocked, bug-egged, jaw dropped look on Mayuri's face. He was completely speechless.

Then Motaro turned around to see Moloch huddled in the corner is mouth stuffed of furniture and other items from the lab.

Then Motaro turned back to Mayuri.

"I can fix that-" Motaro began.

"Get out." snapped Mayuri interrupting him. Motaro shot up confused all of a sudden."GET OUT!" screamed Mayuri.

Motaro was full of shock and fear he turned and ran to Moloch because of Mayuri's screaming.

"Come." Motaro said as he grabbed Moloch by the shoulders and pulled him out of the room with him. Mayuri watched with blood red eyes angrily at the sight of his lab destroyed and eaten.

Meanwhile the captains were leaving from their meeting, each going their separate ways.

"So Toshiro?" asked Sajin."What are you going to do now?" Toshiro looked down the long dirt road to his right, normally after a meeting he would take that direction and visit Momo but now everything was different.

"Think I'll head back to my barracks." told Toshiro as he and Sajin began walking."I've got someone there waiting for me, and I don't want to keep her waiting." Sajin and Toshiro chuckled at the mention of the comment and what it implied.

But little did the duo know that they were being followed by another duo. Motaro and Moloch were not far behind them; the two hid in the shadows and poked their heads out to look.

"Holy shit." said Motaro as he poked his head up from a bush and looked at the size of Sajin walking next to Toshiro. Moloch tapped on Motaro's shoulder and then shrugged his own."I am not fighting with a goddamn giant." said Motaro pointing to Sajin. Moloch then motioned to himself, being very big that he was a giant and could fight Sajin. Then Moloch walked out of the cover. But then Motaro grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in."No, No." he said."We've got to be smart about this." And then the two took off under cover following Sajin and Toshiro.

"So Toshiro how are you feeling?" asked Sajin. Toshiro looked around to see if anyone else was around to hear this, but reluctantly no one was so he could now speak freely.

"I feel great." said Toshiro."Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, like I've been reborn, a new man."

"And how about the intimate times?" asked Sajin. Toshiro looked up at his giant friend; he had an eyebrow raised and a sly smile on his face. That being because had he asked this a few days ago Toshiro would have blown it off but now all the rumors were coming true, but Toshiro didn't care.

"Never thought you'd be interested in someone's bedroom matters." replied Toshiro with a sly smile of his own.

"I'm just curious." Said Sajin. Toshiro looked into Sajin's face and gave him the answer.

"Fantastic." He replied. Sajin turned his head chuckling."Although." Sajin turned back to the little captain."I don't know if I'm exactly doing it right." Sajin raised an eyebrow."I mean." continued Toshiro."I don't know if I'm doing it right."

"How can you tell?" asked Sajin. He and Toshiro were both lost, neither had really been that involved in matters relating to the bedroom too much.

"Just a weird feeling." said Toshiro.

"Are you having trouble." said Sajin, but then he leaned down and whispered."Getting it up." Then he and Toshiro grimaced at the idea.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro."Why would you say that?"

"You're the one who brought it up, I was just asking." said Sajin. Toshiro's face cringed as he heard that question over and over in his head."If you're having trouble you could always go to squad eight and consult Shunsui about it. I'm sure he could help you."

"Ok, I wanna stop talking about this." said Toshiro.

"Let it be known you brought it up." said Sajin.

At that same time not too far behind them. Moloch and Motaro kept behind them while keeping to the shadows.

Moloch taped on Motaro's shoulder, the Minotaur tuned to him. Then Moloch pointed to Sajin and Toshiro and then to his own ear.

"I can't hear them either." said Motaro."Their just out of earshot. Come on." He said as he then got up and followed after them.

Now finally Toshiro and Sajin had stopped in front of the squad ten barracks.

"Ah well here we are." said Toshiro as the two stepped onto the porch.

"What will you do now?" asked Sajin.

"Go inside and recuperate some more." said Toshiro with a smile. Sajin let out a loud laugh.

"Well then my friend I will not keep you." said Sajin, and then the giant turned and left.

"See you later Sajin." said Toshiro. Sajin raised up his hand and waved.

Moloch and Motaro watched the events unfold. They saw Sajin walking away leaving Toshiro on the steps alone.

"Good good." said Motaro."The giant is leaving, now we can accomplish our goal." The two watched on until Sajin was out of sight and Toshiro was still on the porch. Then the two made their move.

Very quietly the two emerged from the shadows. Then they began to walk on their tippy-toes. They walked quietly behind Toshiro each little step getting them closer to him. Toshiro stood on the porch unaware of the two behind him.

Motaro and Moloch were coming from both sides, they kept walking until they were practically right behind Toshiro. Then they raised their arms as they were about to grab him.

But then as they were about to do so the doors to the barracks opened wide and the light shined upon them.

When the doors opened the two bursted from sight. Toshiro however stood there with a wide smile on his face. Standing in the doorway was his lieutenant Rangiku, she too had a smile on her face. She also hadn't seen Motaro or Moloch.

The two had ran and were now hiding on the side of the barracks.

"Wow." said Motaro."That was close." He then turned over and looked around the side of the barracks. He saw Toshiro standing on the porch, the light of the doorway shining on him.

"What took you so long?" Rangiku said.

"I was busy." replied Toshiro. But then Motaro couldn't hear anymore he only heard a loud panting noise in his ear. He turned over to see Moloch's face right next to his own; he was panting heavily and drooling on Motaro's shoulder. Motaro put his hand over Moloch's mouth and but his finger to his own lips, telling Moloch to be quiet. Then Motaro turned his head around the corner once again.

"Get in here." said Rangiku's voice and her arm extended out and pulled Toshiro into the barracks. The light from the room then diminished when the door closed.

"Let's go." said Motaro and then he ran around the corner, Moloch followed. The two ran alongside the barracks, looking into the window to see if they could see Toshiro. Just then Motaro saw his retreating figure in the window."Next window." He said. Then he and Moloch moved to the next window."We'll wait for 'em here." told Motaro."Then we'll bust in and get him." The two then looked into the window, the room they saw was empty but not for long.

In a few short seconds Rangiku and Toshiro came stumbling into the room. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing passionately.

"What the hell is this?" said Motaro.

Then inside the room Rangiku pushed Toshiro down onto the couch. Motaro and Moloch's faces were becoming worried and shocked. Then Rangiku pulled off her robe and threw it to the ground.

"Take me captain." she said. Motaro and Moloch watched the spectacle."Take me captain, take me captain." moaned Rangiku.

"What the fuck is this?" said Motaro. Moloch arched himself up to see more, but Motaro put his hand across Moloch's eyes."No Moloch don't look." And then Motaro jumped away carrying Moloch. The two abandoned their mission.


	9. I won't say I'm in Love, Learn to do it

That night was wilder than the first two for Toshiro and Rangiku. And once they began they became unaware of anything around them. So they hadn't noticed Motaro and Moloch outside the window the night before.

The two fumbled and made their way around to all the rooms, once again leaving pleasurable destruction in the aftermath. Then they ended where they had before in Toshiro's bedroom.

But this morning was different from the first in one way; Rangiku was the first one up. Her mind was uneasy that morning. Toshiro lay in his bed with the blankets covering the lower half of his body. Rangiku stood over him fully dressed and looked down at Toshiro. He looked as if he was in a deep sleep and in a pleasant dream. Then she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams." She said as she looked down at his face. Then she turned and exited his room. Making sure to open and close the door silently making sure not to wake Toshiro. Then she turned and walked away. This morning she was on a mission.

She made her way over to the door, and then she stood in front of it. She reached for the knob but suddenly the door opened without her touching it. The door opened and there stood members of the Shingami women's Association.

There was Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, and Haineko. He four stood and starred at Rangiku who starred back.

"Morning." greeted Rangiku." But if you'll excuse me I was just on my way out." Rangiku then moved to go forward but was stopped by the women before her, who forced her back into the barracks.

"We need to talk." said Nanao. And on that cue he women entered the squad ten barracks and sat down on the couches. Rangiku sighed at the sight of this; she knew she would have to get rid of these women before she could do anything else.

"Where are Captain Soifon and Unohanna?" asked Rangiku.

"Captain Soifon is tracking down the beast captured by Captain Kurotsuchi the other day, apparently it had escaped." told Isane."And Captain Unohanna is-"

"That's not really important right now." interrupted Haineko."We have much more important matters to discuss."

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Rangiku.

"We've heard some things Rangiku." said Isane."And-"Just then Rangiku put a hand over Isane's mouth and put a finger to her own, telling Isane to be quiet.

"Shhh." told Rangiku."Keep your voice down." She then turned to Toshiro's door which was still closed."My Captain's still sleeping."

"That's what we actually came here to talk to you about." told Nanao. Rangiku turned over to her." You're Captain." Rangiku then looked around at the other women, and then took a glance at toshiro's door.

"If we're going to talk about this." She said."Let's do it outside in the courtyard, where we won't wake my Captain up." Nobody seemed to disagree. The group then got up and reassigned themselves to the courtyard outside.

Once seated comfortably the group began talking again.

"Alright." started Rangiku."What's this all about?"

"You and your Captain." told Kiyone."And new rumors."

"Well." said Rangiku with a fake chuckle."You know how Captain Kurotsuchi likes to make up those silly things."

"These ones are different." told Nanao. Rangiku turned over to her."We've heard these from a number of different sources. Mostly from other Captains." Rangiku raised an eyebrow at his, she wasn't aware other captains talked about this. The only one she ever heard it from was Mayuri. She didn't mind with the information being out there it just depended how it got out there."My Captain and Captain Ukitake came back after the meeting and they told how Toshiro confessed he was in love with you." Rangiku was shocked by this; she'd never thought her stern little captain would say that. But she knew that couldn't be true, could it?

"My captain said something similar to that as well." added Isane.

"Is that all?" asked Rangiku with a huff.

Nanao cleared her throat."There's more to it than there's um.." and then her voice fell silent.

"What else is there?" asked Rangiku. Nobody looked like they would answer, they all just looked away embarrassed.

"They hear the noises you make at night." told Haineko as she spoke up."It can be heard all around the Soul Society, your keeping everybody up." Rangiku's jaw dropped at that statement as she too was embarrassed by it, she knew Toshiro wouldn't like that news being out in the open.

"Well its true." said Rangiku finally. The other women sat back and listened intently."Recently my Captain and I have been having physical interactions." The women sat up with smiles on their faces. That was all they wanted to know, that Rangiku and her Captain were in fact in love and there wasn't something else going on, they thought Rangiku would admit it."But that's all." finished Rangiku. Or maybe the women were wrong.

"What do you mean that's all?" asked Haineko.

"We had sex." told Rangiku."There's no more to it than that." The women all sat around shocked at Rangiku's words. Something else was defiantly up here.

"I don't believe that." said Nanao sitting up."You've got something else going on." Rangiku sat back nervously as the spotlight was now on her.

"What are you hiding?" asked Haineko.

Rangiku couldn't fight her nature. She loved Toshiro she really did, but deep down she longed for another. And those two conflicting forces were fighting inside of her.

"I'm in live with someone else." said Rangiku. The women became even more shocked, some jaws even dropped.

"This again?" groaned Kiyone.

"Are you still hung up on Gin?" asked Haineko. The name stabbed like a sword into Rangiku's heart.

"Yes." said Rangiku."I love him."

"Do you not love your Captain?" asked Nanao.

"Not in the same way."

"What's the difference?" asked Nanao. Rangiku didn't know the answer. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Toshiro but the old side of her kept fighting for Gin.

"Its complicated." replied Rangiku."But I've always loved Gin I can't move on."

"Toshiro loved Momo." told Isane."And he was willing to move on. Now he has you."

"Don't say that." said Rangiku standing up. Then Rangiku turned away.

"Just admit it Rangiku you love your Captain." said Nanao. All the women agreed on the fact Rangiku loved her captain but one, Rangiku herself. Rangiku walked forward.

**Rangiku: If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

** I guess I've already won that**

** No man is worth the aggravation**

** That's ancient history**

** Been there, Done that**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: Who'd'ya think your kiddin' **

** He's the earth and heaven to you**

** Try to keep it hidden**

** Honey we can see right through you**

**Rangiku: Oh No**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: Girl you can't conceal it**

** We know how your fell and**

** Who you're thinking of**

**Rangiku: Oh, No chance**

** No way**

** I won't say it **

** No, no**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: You swoon**

** You sigh**

** Why deny it**

** Uh-Oh**

**Rangiku: It's to cliché**

** I won't say I'm in love**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: OOOO**

**Rangiku: I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

** It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: You keep on denying**

** Who you are **

** And how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling **

**Face it like a grown up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, go it bad**

** Rangiku: Oh**

** No chance**

** No way, I won't say it**

** No, no**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: Give up, Give in**

** Check the grin**

** You're in love**

**Rangiku: This scene won't play**

** I won't say I'm in love**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: Your doin' flips**

** Read our lips**

** Your in love**

**Rangiku: Your way off base**

** I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**Hainkeo**

**Nanao**

**Isane**

**Kiyone: Girl don't be proud**

** It's O.K**

** Your in love**

**Rangiku: Oh, At least our loud**

** I won't say I'm in love**

And thus the argument ended then and there. Everyone was on the same page now Rangiku was in love with Toshiro. But what if it wasn't the other way around.

"But wait" said Haineko shooting up and waking Rangiku from her daze. Everyone looked to her."What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"That's not possible, why wouldn't' he?" asked Isane.

"Just hear me out." said Hainkeo."Your in love with him, but what if he's not in love with you?"

"What would make you think that?" asked Rangiku.

"What have you two done since you 'Got Together." She said bending her fingers at 'Got together'.

"The first night we had sex." told Rangiku."Then he woke up and went to the captain's meeting." Everyone turned and listened."And then we had sex again."

"So all you've done is have sex?" asked Nanao. Rangiku nodded her head sheepishly with some embarrassment."I see the point you're making here." said Nanao turning over to Hainkeo.

"Well I don't." said Rangiku shooting up."What do you mean by all this?"

"How do we know this isn't just about the sex for him?" asked Haineko.

"Toshiro's not like that." replied Rangiku."He's a gentlemen."

"I'd have to agree with Rangiku." said Nanao."Toshiro isn't the kind who'd use someone."

"How can we be sure?" asked Hainkeo. Now that was the question on everybody's mind Toshiro's true motives. Was be doing it for the sex or was there something more to it. The group sat there and pondered over that question, none really able to find an answer.

"I know what I'll do." said Rangiku as she shot to her feet. Everyone turned and looked at her."Tonight, instead of having sex Toshiro and I will go out on a date. Depending on how it goes that will decide his true intentions."

"Not a bad idea." said Nanao. Rangiku saw her plan as bulletproof and the others were in agreement however there was one problem, Rangiku herself. She was going to have to act proper and mature if she was truly going to win the heart of her captain. In matters like this there was only one person she could turn to. Just then Rangiku turned and began walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" called out Kiyone.

"I'm going to visit a friend." replied Rangiku."A friend who'll know what to do in these matters."

"What matters?" asked Isane as the group got up and followed Rangiku."What do you mean?" Rangiku had gotten to the door, but before opening it she turned to the other women.

"Look." She said."If my captains wakes up don't tell him were I've gone." Told Rangiku.

"We don't know where you're going." said Haineko.

"All for the best then." said Rangiku. Then she turned, opened the door and left the barracks. And the other women stayed there at the squad ten barracks.

Meanwhile in Hueco Muendo. Nightmare and Aizen sat at a table with the Espada, Motaro and Moloch were also present. Since they abandoned their mission they thought it best to return there so they wouldn't suffer Mayuri's wrath for destroying his lab.

But then a portal opened up behind them, then Mayuri stepped out. Surprisingly he had a very normal look on his face.

"Captain." said Nightmare."Why don't you sit down and join us." Mayuri said nothing but walked over to the table.

Then Mayuri looked over to see Motaro and Moloch sitting next to each other. Motaro had a very nervous look about as he had his face buried in his arms.

Mayuri then walked passed Stark, espada number one who was sleeping in his chair. Mayuri grabbed the chair and pulled it out from under him. Then Mayuri walked voer to Moloch.

Then Mayuri brought up the chair and hit Moloch in the head with it, but it seemed to have no effect on him. So Mayuri hit him again and again. Everybody watched this, but did nothing to stop it. Then finally as Mayuri hit Moloch the chair broke.

The big blue beast turned over to Mayuri unaware of why he had been attacked with the chair, not like it hurt him or anything.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nightmare.

"He ate my lab." told Mayuri. Then Mayuri turned and noticed Motaro. So then he went to assume that the mission the two had of killing Toshiro went as planned. Mayuri put his head up to the sky and sniffed. The espada watched this and were easily creped out by the oddness of the scientist."But alas." said Mayuri as he took a step forward, now standing behind Moloch."The world is a better place, yes?" He said as he leaned down and put his hands on Motaro's shoulders."Now that it no longer has the existence of one other in it." Then Mayuri let out a small chuckle. Then rose up and stood behind Motaro."So passes a worthy opponent." Mayuri said as he took off his hat and put it across his heart.

"Yea, about that." said Motaro scratching his head. Mayuri turned to him with a raised eyebrow."We sorta.. couldn't accomplish that minute."

"What!" said Mayuri shocked."Toshiro still lives?" Motaro and Moloch ducked down in their seats. "Why you idiotic." Then Mayuri's face went bright red with anger.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" asked Nightmare.

"Toshiro was one of the Captains Mayuri never got along with." told Aizen."I take it he had a plan to kill Toshiro but it went horribly wrong."

"I mean we tried to." told Motaro ."but there were too many people around."

"Like who?" asked Gin.

"There was a giant fox man who accompanied him back to his barracks and some busty woman who was in the barracks with him." told Motaro.

"Sajin and Rangiku." said Gin."What stopped you from just grabbing him at the barracks."

"It got weird after that." told Motaro."The busty woman pulled him into the barracks and then the two…" he looked around at everyone hoping he wouldn't have to say it, but they were all listening eagerly. Motaro cleared his throat." engaged in sexual activities." The red on Mayuri's face melted straight away then and there. Then Mayuri threw himself at Motaro, standing right next to him and standing close to his face.

"Wait a moment." He said as he did so."Are you telling me that you witnessed Toshiro Hitsugaya having sexual relations with his lieutenant?"

"For a short time we did, yes." told Motaro. Mayuri stepped back and then bursted out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to lean on a chair for support, but even then he couldn't stop laughing. Then he began pounding his fist on the side of the chair.

"I was right." He managed to say while laughing."I was right all along." Then Mayuri quieted down and then regained himself, but couldn't help when a smile crept onto his face.

"I'm sorry." said Nightmare leaning over to Aizen."I'm lost here, what's going on."

"Well you see." said Aizen standing up so all could hear him."Mayuri had always had this assumption that the little boy captain Toshiro was having intercourse with his busty and energetic lieutenant, so Mayuri would always make fun of little Toshiro because of that. It was such an outrageous claim that he got all the other captains and officers to think it was true. And I suppose Mayuri hearing that the rumors he started are true is better news than hearing Toshiro was dead, as he originally planned."

"Wait." said Tia leaning forward to look at Mayuri."Why were you doing this?"

"Why?" asked Mayuri in reply."Because it's fun and because I can."

"That's very mean." said Tia as she sat back.

Just then Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all broke into a laugh. They having been part of the soul society had been subject to some of the events between Mayuri and Toshiro.

"Remember that time." said Aizen with a laugh in his voice, Mayuri turned over to him."When he arrived late to the meeting and he had a stain on his shirt." Then Aizen broke into a quick laughter with Gina and Tosuen, Mayuri walked over to him."And you convinced everyone it was something it wasn't." Then the three broke out into laughter again.

Mayuri gave a chuckle.

"Ah yes." He said."Or how about that time he came in all sweaty?" Aizen broke out in laughter once again. Then aizen reached out and wrapped his arms around Mayuri.

"Oh, perhaps I was wrong about you." He said."I think you'll do well here."

"If you wouldn't mind gentlemen." said nightmare breaking into their conversation. "but shall we discuss business matters." Nightmare then pointed a long finger at Mayuri."Have you located my item yet?"

"Why no." said Mayuri energetically as he left Aizen's side and walked to nightmare."I shall go get on that now." Mayuri then walked passed Ngihtmare.

"You don't even know what you're looking for." said Motaro. Mayuri opened up a portal back to his lab.

"It's a tall red staff called the Warhammer." screamed Nightmare.

"I'm gone man, solid gone." Said Mayuri as he went through the portal. He had heard everything they said but was too wrapped up in his own little world to acknowledge them at the moment.

Meanwhile at the squad ten barracks. The women who had decided to stay there rather than returning to their own respective places. They four sat on the couches in the living room talking about an assortment of different things.

Just then Toshiro's bedroom door opened up and he walked out dressed in his captain's attire.

But then a nervous shock came over his face when he saw the four women in his living room. The four of them stared back.

"Why are you all here?" asked Toshiro."Where's Rangiku?"

"Good question." replied Hainkeo."We don't know where she is. But as for us being here, we're just here because we can be."

"But you don't know we're Rangiku is?" asked Toshiro.

"Nope." replied Hainkeo shaking her head. Toshiro scratched his head and thought about this situation. He had heard Shunsui talk about how when women get together nothing good happens, Toshiro assumed a situation like this was what he was talking about. Al thought the women were telling the truth Toshiro didn't know that and suspected otherwise.

"Very well then." said Toshiro as he made his way to then door.

"Well where are you going?" asked Isane.

"Places." replied Toshiro."Don't tell Rangiku where I've gone."

"We don't know where you're going!" exclaimed Haineko as Toshiro opened and shut the door behind him.

Then Toshiro started on his own adventure. He made his way towards the squad seven barracks.

Meanwhile at that time at the squad eight barracks.

Shunsui and Ukitake sat in the living room staring down at a chess board. Ukitake picked up his queen and moved it all the way down the board, putting it close to the king. But the king was also blocked off by a castle.

"Checkmate." said Ukitake.

"What do you mean?" asked Shunusi "I can still move."

"But no matter what you do in this move I can take the king in the next, therefore you lose." told Ukitake.

"I hate this damn game." said Shunsui as he sat back and pouted. Ukitake chuckled at his friend. Then Shunsui picked up a bottle of sake and chugged it down.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." called Shunsui. The door slid open and then Rangiku walked in. The two captains turned to see who had entered.

"Well, well." said Ukitake as he saw Rangiku."What a pleasant surprise, hello Rangiku."

"Hello captain Ukitake." said Rangiku."Hello captain Shunsui."

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Shunsui.

"I came here to talk with you." said Rangiku.

"Oh, concerning what?" asked Shunsui.

"It's about Toshiro." told Rangiku. Ukitake and Shunsui exchanged glances.

"What what is the problem with our little romantic?" asked Shunsui. Rangiku perked up and looked as if she would speak."Yes, most of the soul society knows about the two of you. But don't worry it's not like it was before."

"All that aside." said Rangiku."I have a problem." Shunsui and Ukitake perked up, Rangiku now had their full attention.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Shunsui.

"What!" exclaimed Rangiku."No."

"Don't worry." said Ukitake standing up."We'll get him to marry you." Shunsui stood up next and unfastened his belt.

"No, no." said Rangiku standing up and stopping them."It's not a problem with him; it's a problem with me."

The two captains listened and then sat back in their seats. Shunsui put his belt back on.

"I just wanna make sure his relationship is about more than sex." said Rangiku."So tonight, I had planned for us to go on a date at some restaurant."

"And why would you need our help?" asked Ukitake.

"I want to make sure I'm on my best behavior so my captain will know I'm for real." told Rangiku." Don't want this to turn out like another Gin situation."

Shunsui and Ukitake turned to each other. Then they gave each other a nod, they knew all about Rangiku's obsession over Gin and how much it devastated her when he left. So they two saw this as their way of helping. So they were going to have to teach Rangiku to

"Alright Rangiku we'll help you." said Shunsui.

"Just listen to everything we say and you'll be fine." added Ukitake. The two captains jumped to their feet.

**Shunsui **

**Ukitake: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast**

**Rangiku: Alright I'm ready**

**Shunsui: Now shoulders back **

** And stand up tall**

**Ukitake: And do not walk but try to float**

**Rangiku: I feel a little foolish **

** Am I floating**

**Shunsui: Like a little boat**

**Ukitake: You give a bow**

**Rangiku: What happens now**

**Shunsui: Your hands receives a kiss**

**Shunsui **

**Ukitake: Most of all remember this**

**Shunsui: If I can learn to do**

** You can learn to do**

**Ukitake: Something in you knows it**

**Shunsui**

**Ukitake: There's nothing to it**

**Shunsui: Follow in my footsteps**

** Shoe by shoe**

**Shunsui **

**Ukitake: You can learn to do it too**

**Shunsui: Now elbows in**

** And sit up straight **

**Ukitake: And never slurp the stroganoff**

**Rangiku: I never cared for stroganoff**

**Shunusi: She said that like a lady**

**Ukitake: The Samovar **

**Shunsui: The Caviar**

**Rangiku: Dessert and then goodnight**

**Ukitake **

**Shunsui: Not until you get this right**

**Shunsui: If I can learn to do it **

**Ukitake: If he can learn to do it**

**Shunsui: You can learn to do it**

**Ukitake: You can learn to do it**

**Shunsui: Pull yourself together**

**Both: And you'll pull through it**

**Shunsui: Tell yourself it's easy**

**Both: And it's true**

** You can learn to do it too **

**Rangiku: If you can learn to do it**

** I can learn to do it**

**Shunsui: Don't know how you knew it**

**Rangiku: I simply knew it**

** Suddenly I feel like someone new**

**Shunusi**

**Ukitake: Rangiku you're a dream come true**

**Shunsui: If I can learn to do it**

**Rangiku: If I can learn to do it**

**Shunsui: you can learn to do it**

**Rangiku: you can learn o do it**

**Shunsui: Pull yourself together **

**All: And you'll pull through it**

**Shunusi: Tell yourself its easy**

**All: And its true**

**Shunsui**

**Ukitake: you can learn to do it**

**Rangiku: Nothing to it**

**All: you can learn to do it too **

Meanwhile Mayuri had made his way back to his lab from his trip in Hueco Munedo. A wide grin was still across his face as he still couldn't get over the news about Toshiro and Rangiku. But then he slapped on a serious look as he remembered he had to look for Nightmare's item. Mayuri then walked over to his computer and sat down in his chair, then began typing away.

He pulled up files from Squad One that read 'Secret'. Then as Mayuri clicked further a sign popped up on his screen that read 'Restricted'.

"Oh my." said Mayuri as that happened. Then he put his hands together and cracked his knuckles."Let the games begin." Then Mayuri began typing away as he was going to hack into the Soul Society database.

And at that same time Toshiro had made his way to the squad seven barracks in the hopes of finding Sajin. But when he arrived at the barracks to look for his giant friend the third seat informed him that the captain had gone out. So now Toshiro was wondering around looking for Sajin. Little did Toshiro know what was going on at his own barracks.

At that time in the squad ten barracks.

"Say Haineko." said Isane."Whatever happened to you and captain Kommamura?" Hainkeo sat down and pondered the answer to herself.

"I don't know." replied Hainkeo."We met, we talked, I expected him to call me back but-" she fell silent for a moment."He never did." Hainkeo was probably expecting too much thought, Sajin had never really had women take an interest in him so this was new ground for him she made the situation much more awkward and dramatic than it had to be. The other women crowded around her and comforted her.

"There, there." said Kiyone."It's alright.

"Never would have suspected such a thing form Captain Kommamura." said Nanao."I thought he had more class than to lead people on."

Just then there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Hainkeo as she jumped up and ran to the door, breaking off from her sad mood. She opened the door and saw Sajin standing there.

"Uh Hello." He greeted her as he leaned in."Could you-"But then Hainkeo shut the door on Sajin's face, hitting his nose in the process.

Sajin stumbled back holding his nose while Hainkeo walked back to the other women.

"Who was that?" asked Nanao.

"The Captain in question." told Hainkeo. Just then there came another knock at the door. Hainkeo's story had rallied all the women to believe that Sajin was an impure being.

"I'll take care of this." said Nanao as she stood up and walked to the door. The knocking continued until she reached the door and opened it.

"Lieutenant Ise." said Sajin surprised as he saw her standing there."Could you-"

"Captain Komamura I always thought differently of you." said Nanao interrupting him."But clearly I was wrong."

"But I-" said Sajin as he tried to defend himself but was cut off when the door was once again slammed on his face. The fox captain stumbled back again the leaned towards te door determined to get in. He began knocked again.

The door opened again and was answered by Isane.

"She doesn't want to see you, Captain." said Isane. Sajin leaned in to say something but once again had the door slammed on his face.

Sajin stumbled back in nose hurting again. Now he was a little annoyed.

"If you slam that door on my face one more time." He said in an angered tone."I'll kick down the door." Moments of silence followed after. Then the door slowly creaked open, Sajin thought that he would be allowed in now.

Kiyone stood on the other side of the door."Beat it." She said and then shut the door. Sajin was now full of anger. He stomped around the ground outside. His face now red he turned to the door. He lifted up his massive foot and compared it to the door, he was ready to strike it down.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice breaking Sajin from his rage. Sajin turned over to see Toshiro standing there. Toshiro looked Sajin over with a raised eyebrow. There the giant captain was red in the face and his foot against the door.

"I can explain." said Sajin regaining his calmness as he lowered his foot.

"I wish you would." said Toshiro as he walked to Sajin's side.

"I came to your barracks looking for you." told Sajin."And I have been locked out." Toshiro put his hand on the door and slid it open.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro as he stepped in the barracks with Sajin right behind him. Then the two stepped inside, the second they did things started flying literally.

A lamp flew through the air and landed right on Toshiro's head, lucky for Sajin because if Toshiro hadn't been standing there it would have hit him in his 'area'. Then as the lamp hit Toshiro's head and he fell backwards, but Sajin caught him.

"What the fuck!" screamed Toshiro as Sajin caught him. The women who were hiding behind the furniture, their expressions went from surprised to horrified. They had never meant to hit Toshiro in fact they didn't even know he was there."What are you all doing?" yelled Toshiro as Sajin helped him to his feet.

Meanwhile at that time Rangiku was making her way back to squad ten. She had spent the whole day with Shunsui and Ukitake and the two had given her much needed advice on how to act on her and Toshiro's date. But then as she approached squad ten she heard noises, loud noises like yelling and screaming.

She turned her walk into a run to see what was going on, she ran to the door and flung it open.

Once she did she saw Toshiro standing in front of Sajin lecturing her friends.

"Why are you even still here?" yelled Toshiro. Nobody answered as they were all looking over at the door. Toshiro was the last to turn and his jaw dropped when he saw Rangiku standing there, then he became speechless.

"What's going on here?" asked Rangiku as she walked into the room. She looked over at Toshiro and he knew that Rangiku was going to give him a lecture like so many he'd given her.

"Well, we, um, you see." stuttered Haineko.

"Your friends threw a lamp at my head." said Toshiro.

"You what?" yelled Rangiku as she turned to the group of women. Toshiro took a sigh as he knew he wouldn't be yelled at now.

"We didn't mean to Rangiku." said Kiyone."It was an accident." Rangiku contuied to scold the group.

"We never wanted to hurt him. Especially with what you two had going on tonight." said Isane.

"Tonight?" asked Toshiro breaking in on the women's conversation. Rangiku turned over nervously to him."Is there something you wanted to tell me Rangiku?" asked Toshiro. Rangiku took several shy steps forward then bent down to eye level with her captain. She saw an angered glare in his eyes, she assumed he was in quite an angered mood after being hit with a lamp. Maybe he would turn down her request.

"Tonight." said Rangiku."I was hoping you and I could do something different."

"Like what?" asked Toshiro. Rangiku bit her lip, she knew she would have trouble asking him about it but she knew she had to.

"Like." said Rangiku."Going out to eat maybe?" Toshiro look Rangiku straight in the face. He would say 'No' she knew it.

"For you." said Toshiro."Anything." Rangiku was overjoyed by her captain's words. Toshiro then turned to tell Sajin something.

"Run along." said Sajin to him as he waved his hand."I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Then Sajin patted Toshiro on the shoulder and then headed out the door.

Rangiku stood up next to her captian.

"Shall we go then?" she asked. Toshiro looked her over and then extended his arm out to her. Rangiku's fce became red as she looked back to her female friends. Hey all grinned and nodded at her, so then Rangiuk locked arm with Toshiro.

Then the two headed out the door.

"But Captain." exclaimed Rangiku."What will people think?" she said already testing to see if he wanted to be with her.

"They can at shit and die for all I care." replied Toshiro. Not the response Rangiku was expecting but the right response all the same.

So then the two made their way down the road. And on the rooftops nearby two figures watched over them.

It was Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Looking good so far." said Ukitake as he observed the two below."Let's hope it stays that way."

"We've invested too much time into this for it to go wrong." said Shunsui. The two looked down to see the couple continue to move."Come on let's go." Then Shunsui took off to catch up with Ukitake close behind.


	10. Mayuri's Greatest Criminal Mind

The date had gone better than anyone else could have predicted. They had sat down at a fancy restaurant ordered food and talked nothing to out of the ordinary. Toshiro let Rangiku do most of the talking thought because he knew she liked to, and tonight she had a lot to say. She talked on and on about the Women's association, her own duties, etc. Toshiro just sat back and took in every detail of her stories. They were then interrupted by a male waiter who came to order their food. Rangiku giggled when she saw the scowl on Toshiro's face when the man gave Rangiku a sly glance. But after that the waiter had to leave. So then the two sat there just as they had before, just sat there and talked. Then their food came back and the two ate. Then some time later when they were finished the two picked up their things and returned to the barracks.

All the while never too far off watching them was Shunsui and Ukitake.

Rangiku opened the door and walked into the barracks first, Toshiro followed after her.

"I had a good time tonight." she said turning to Toshiro.

"So did I." said Toshiro closing the door behind him. Then he turned around and looked at each other.

"Toshiro?" asked Rangiku. Toshiro looked up at her."I have to know how you feel about me. How you feel about us."

"Why haven't you heard what others have been saying?" asked Toshiro.

"I don't care what others say." replied Rangiku."I want to hear it from you." Toshiro stood silent for a few moments as he gaped over at Rangiku. Then Toshiro walked up right in front of Rangiku, then he looked up at her the two looked eye to eye.

"Rangiku." said Toshiro."I've never been more in love with anyone than I am with you now." Rangiku smiled at that.

Then Toshiro put his arms around Rangiku's waist, and Rangiku put her arms on Toshiro's shoulders. Then the two leaned in slowly, and then they kissed. They kissed long and passionately.

Up on the roof leaning over to listen to everything possible was Shunusi and Ukitake.

"I love you to Captain." They heard Rangiku's voice say. Then Ukitake turned and looked at Shunsui with a smile.

"Well we've done our job here." said Ukitake standing up.

"We sure have." agreed Shunsui as he did the same. Then the two stood and looked up at the sky. The stairs glowed brightly in the night and the moon hung high overhead.

**Shunusi: Oh This is the night**

** It's a beautiful night**

** And we call it Bella Notte**

** Look at the skies**

** They have stars in their eyes**

** On this lovely Bella Notte**

** Side by side with your loved on**

** You'll find enchantment here**

** The night will weave its magic spell**

** When the one you love is near oh**

**Shunsui &**

**Ukitake: This is the night**

** When the heavens are right**

** On this lovely Bella Notte**

The moonlight glowed very high in the sky and the next morning the sun rose up and did exactly the same thing. And the next morning nobody was really that busy. Rangiku and Toshiro were sleeping in each other's arms; Sajin was sleeping well in his bed, and instead of going back to his own barracks Shunsui let Ukitake stay at his, and all the captains were doing the same. All but one.

Busier than everyone else was Mayuri. At the squad twelve barracks the mad scientist entered the coordinates in his portal for Hueco Muendo. He had been up all night searching he soul society databse for the warhammer and after a night of searching he had some news to report. Then when the portal opened he entered and came out on the other side.

As usual Mayuri's new allies were sitting around at the large table, not that they could do much anything else as they were waiting on Mayuri to discover if the Soul Society had the Warhammer.

The portal opened and Mayuri stepped out, all eyes turned to him. He walked with an odd stride over to everyone, waving his arms back and forth and sort of prancing with his feet. Mayuri walked forward and Zommari was standing close to him.

Mayuri walked over then proceeded to take off his hat and his sword and shoved them into Zommari's hands, treating him like a bus boy.

"Do you have my information Doctor?" asked Nightmare standing up from his seat.

"Do I?" said Mayuri turning to him with an odd glare in his eyes. Mayuri put his hand in his pocket while he strutted over to Nightmare.

Then Mayuri leaned in real close, standing only a few inches from nightmare's face. Nightmare was forced to lean back.

Then Mayuri's hand flew out from his pocket and was now before Nightmare's face. In Mayuri's hand was a sheet of paper.

"Is this what you mean?" asked Mayuri's voice from behind the paper. Nightmare took the paper from Mayuri's hands and the observed it.

There was a picture of a long red staff with gold at the top. The information around it read 'The warhammer a dangerous weapon of unstoppable power. Whoever uses it will have unimaginable power. The staff allows the user to do anything that comes to their minds, thus giving tem control over time and space.' There was more but Nightmare did not continue. This was nothing he hadn't heard before, but now his life's ambition stood right before him just in his grasp.

"Your item is lock in the first squad's barracks." told Mayuri."Locked inside the volts were the old man can keep an eye on it."

"Well done doctor." said Nightmare as he put the paper down and looked at Mayuri. Then Nightmare stood up."Prepare the army, we attack now." Everyone else was in agreement on this and got up and cheered. However Mayuri's face turned shocked at the statement.

"We'll get ready at once." said Aizen standing up. The everyone proceeded to disperse and go prepare for the battles to come.

"Wait a moment." said Mayuri stopping them, all turned to see the Captain of squad twelve standing up tall holding out his hand.

"Wait?" said Nightmare."Wait for what?" Mayuri turned over to Nightmare."I'll give you your immortality as soon as I get the weapon."

"That's not what I was going to talk about." said Mayuri. Everyone began to turn around and gather back at the table.

"Then what troubles you?" asked Nightmare.

"We cannot simply march into the soul society." told Mayuri."That would be too risky." Mayuri looked around at their unconvinced faces."Without me there are still many high ranking officers who could put a stop to this plan."

"Than what do you propose we do?" asked Nightmare.

"We'll have to draw them all to one spot and keep them there." said Mayuri as he walked back and forth."Once we do that a small team can go off and find the weapon."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Gin. Mayuri put his hand on his chin and stroked it lightly. Then a large smile grew on his face.

"I have the perfect plan." said Mayuri. Everyone leaned in interested.

"Which is?" asked Motaro.

"Oh not to worry everyone." said Mayuri proudly."Leave it to me, I have the perfect plan. You just all be ready when the time comes."

Then Mayuri stepped out into the open, a light shine down upon him. Then Zommari handed him his hat and sword.

**Mayuri: HaHaHaHa**

** From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**

** The head that made headlines in every newspaper**

** And wondrous things like the tower bridge job**

** The cunning display that made the Soul Society sob**

** Now comes real tour de force**

** Tricky and wicked of course**

** My earlier crimes were fine for their times but now that I'm at it again**

** An even grimmer plot as been simmering**

** In my great criminal brain**

**Espada: Even meaner? **

** You mean it?**

** Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**

**You're the best of the worst around**

**Oh, Mayuri**

**Oh, Mayuri**

**The rest fall behind**

**To Mayuri**

**To Mayuri**

**The world's greatest criminal mind**

** Mayuri: Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable midget captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

** Espada: Boo**

** Mayuri: For years that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans, I haven't had a moments piece of mind.**

** Espada: Oh**

** Mayuri: But all that's in the past, this time nothing not even Toshiro can stand in my way. All will bow before me**

** Espada: Oh, Mayuri**

** Oh, Mayuri**

** Your tops and that's that**

** To Mayuri**

** To Mayuri**

** Szayel: To Mayuri the world's greatest freak**

** Mayuri: What was that? What did you call me?**

** Stark: Oh, he didn't mean it captain**

** Zommari: It was just a slip of the tongue**

** Mayuri: I am not a freak!**

** Motaro: Of course you're not, you're a man**

** Stark: Yea that's right a man**

** Zommari: Yea, a big man**

** Mayuri: SILENCE!**

Mayuri takes Szayel and throws him across the room.

** Mayuri: Oh, my dear Szayel, I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me.**

Syzael looked back as Mayuri approached him. The others cringed and coward behind.

**You know what happens when someone upsets me.**

Everyone watched on as Mayuri pulled out his sword slowly. Syzael looked unimpressed. Then Mayuri's sword began to glow and then there was a flash of light. Then in the aftermath of the flash Mayuri stood there but with the blade on his sword gone. Everyone behind him dropped their jaws at what they saw, but Szayel was unimpressed still.

Then suddenly he noticed something, a large shadow hovering over him. Szayel turned around to see a large yellow baby hovering over him. Szayel looked upon that and became frightened then suddenly the baby jerked its head down and slammed on Szayel.

Then it sat there for a few moments, everyone watched in anticipation to see what had happened.

Then the baby slowly lifted its head up. As it did everyone could see the lifeless body of Szayel in the baby's mouth. The baby then closed its mouth and swallowed him.

Mayuri then turned back to the group. As he did he moved its sword back to its holder. As he did that he baby disappeared and the blade on Mayuri's sword returned.

**Mayuri: I trust there will be no further interruptions. And now as you were singing.**

However the espada were reluctant to sing again. Mayuri had his back turned to them and they could see him reaching for his sword.

**Espada: Even louder**

** We'll shout it**

** No one can doubt what he know you can do**

** You're more evil than even you**

** Oh, Mayuri**

** Oh, Mayuri**

** You're one of a kind**

** To Mayuri**

** To Mayuri**

** The World's Greatest Criminal Mind**

Meanwhile sometime later back in the soul society at the squad ten barracks.

Toshiro and Rangiku exited Toshiro's room after having passionate love. Toshiro exited first and Rangiku followed after him.

"Well that's nice." said Toshiro sarcastically."I think we've wasted half the morning away."

"Don't complain captain." said Rangiku looking over her shoulder at him."Would you feel better if I made you cookies?"

"I don't think you can even bake at all." replied Toshiro.

"Yea." replied Rangiku."But I can still do this." Then Rangiku lunged forward and picked Toshiro up in her arms.

"Put me down, put me down." ordered Toshiro.

"No." said Rangiku as Toshiro tried to struggle out of her arms."I think I like doing this to you." Then Rangiku's eyes glanced over at the couch, then back to the squirming Toshiro. Then Rangiku moved over and placed Toshiro on the couch, and then she sat down onto of him.

"Get off me Rangiku." groaned Toshiro.

"I think I like you just like this." giggled Rangiku.

Just then there came a knocking at the door. Toshiro and Rangiku turned their attention over to it. Then Rangiku rose from his position and moved over to the door. The knocking continued once again.

Rangiku walked up and put her hand on the knob and then slid the door open. And standing there in the doorway was Sajin. The giant captain looked down at Rangiku.

"Morning Captain Kummamura." greeted Rangiku.

"Good morning lieutenant." greeted Sajin back. Then he peered over Rangiku and saw Toshiro lying on the couch."Toshiro." he said."We have to report to the squad one barracks."

"Squad one?" asked Toshiro getting up."Why?"

"Mayuri has called an emergency meeting." replied Sajin. Toshiro sighed to himself. He had been in a good mood so far today but now he had to go to a meeting headed by Mayuri, and he never enjoyed seeing that man.

"Very well." said Toshiro as he patted his uniform."Let's be on our way then." Sajin stepped back a few passes as Toshiro walked forwards. Then he stopped in the doorway next to Rangiku."I'll be back later." He said.

"And I'll be waiting." replied Rangiku. Then she leaned down and kissed Toshiro. After that Toshiro gave a slight smile and then walked off with Sajin.

As they began walking Sajin asked "How was the date last night?"

"Magnificent." replied Toshiro."Probably one of the best nights of my life." Sajin nodded in reply."And we didn't even have sex; we just stayed wrapped in each other's arms the whole night."

"Cute." replied Sajin.

"Yea." said Toshiro."But don't tell people that."

"Why not?" asked Sajin.

"I don't want people to think just because I've fallen in love that I'll be soft." told Toshiro.

"Toshiro." said Sajin raising an eyebrow."Pretty much the whole soul society knows about you and your lieutenant."

"Has Rangiku told everybody that fast?" said Toshiro in astonishment.

"Toshiro you're the one who told everybody." told Sajin. Toshiro looked up at him in disbelief; Sajin gave a firm look and replied "At te last captains meeting."

"Oh, yea." said Toshiro as he remembered. The two walked on for a little more before Toshiro spoke again."Do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Mayuri called it." told Sajin."Said it was something about the creature that was brought in here a few days ago, ten was lost by squad two."

"Yes I recall." said Toshiro."But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know." replied Sajin."But I guess we'll find out soon enough." The two looked up and saw the squad one barracks directly ahead, so they pressed onto their destination.

AS the two climbed te stairs to get to the meeting room, they found all the other captains waiting outside the doors in the hallway. It was all captains but Yamamoto, since Mayuir was in charge of the mission he was in charge of everything.

Just then Toshiro and Sajin arrived.

"What is this?" asked Sajin at the sight of seeing all the captains standing in the hallway."The two looked to each other and then moved forward to join the group. The first captain they saw was Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi." called out Toshiro."What' going on here?"

"Don't know." replied Kenpachi."We were called her for a meeting, but when we arrive the doors are shut."

"This is unusual." said Sajin.

Just then the doors slowly opened. When they opened full the captains peered into the meeting room, and saw not the general but Mayuri sitting in his seat with his legs crossed and his hands together.

"Come on in children." He said. The captains were uneasy but slowly made their way to their respective spots. Then they waited silently for Mayuri to speak, but the mad captain of squad twelve just sat in his seat strumming his fingers, then suddenly he came to life.

"Hello, everyone." He yelled as he bounced out of his seat and to his feet."How are we all today?" Nobody replied."Hot crowd, hot crowd." said Mayuri.

Then the scientist began walking up and down the rows of captains.

"Now I'm sure you'd all like to know why you're here" said Mayuri."You are here because of the incompetence of one of your co-workers." He then turned his attention over to Soi-fon." Then he walked over, bent down, wrapped and arm around her shoulder and tugged her close to him."The poor little woman here has failed in her duties." Then Mayuri bounced to his feet once again." The creature I captured has escaped. And now one of you must go found it." The captains all shared looks of confusion."Now I know what you're thinking." said Mayuri."Why don't I just go get it, I captured it before I can do it again right. Well to that I say 'FUCK ALL OF YOU'."

Mayuri then began to walk up and down the rows of captains. Eyeing each one wondering who he'd give the mission to. He passed Kenpachi, Byakuya, then Sajin, and then all he saw was the wall. Mayuri looked down to see Toshiro standing there.

"Ah, pardon me." Mayuri said."I almost didn't notice you there." Toshiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, but then when he looked back forward Mayuri was not there.

"Tell ya what thought." said a chilling voice from behind him. Then two white hands shot out onto Toshiro's shoulders."Since you've been distraught recently, I'll let you go on this mission."

"I'm not distraught." replied Toshiro. Mayuri then stepped out from behind Toshiro.

"Yes you are." He said."I can see it in your eyes." Mayuri then leaned forward and stood next to Toshiro."So to make sure you're in tip top shape." He said with a chuckle in his voice."The creature was last seen in the woods just beyond here." Toshiro looked back at Mayuri bugged eyed, Mayuri then stepped back and walked a few passes away from Toshiro.

Then Mayuri turned as he walked passed Sajin."And you my massive friend." He said as he turned and faced him."You may accompany the little captain on his mission."

Sajin turned away from Mayuri and down to Toshiro."All decided then?" said Mayuri as he looked around at the other captains, they all looked convinced seeing as how they didn't want to be there anymore."Good, then 'Get the Fuck out'." said Mayuri.

The captains then dispersed from the room as Mayuri walked back and sat in Yamamoto's chair.

Toshiro and Sajin walked out together.

"So when should we leave for his mission?" asked Toshiro.

"I think he'd want us to leave as soon as possible." replied Sajin.

"Damn." groaned Toshiro."I'm going to have to say goodbye to Rangiku before we leave thought."

"I've got no problem with that." said Sajin. The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"I really do hate that man." Said Toshiro referring to Mayuri.


	11. Savages

Outside the squad ten barracks. Toshiro and Sajin stood before the door. Now Toshiro was trying to tell Rangiku he had a mission to go on, but it was going worse than he thought.

Toshiro stood in the doorway trying to explain the situation to Rangiku.

"Well you see." began Toshiro."It's like this." He looked up at Rangiku's face as she waited to be informed."I'm..um, I'm I mean we, um…" Sajin tapped his foot behind Toshiro waiting for this to wrap up."Sajin and I, um, we um.."

"Toshiro what are you trying to tell me?" asked Rangiku.

"Um ,ya see." stuttered Toshiro. He turned back to Sajin, his giant friend waved his hand in a rotating motion indicating for Toshiro to hurry up. Toshiro turned back and faced Rangiku, he took a deep breath and simply said."Sajin and I are going on a mission."

"Where?" asked Rangiku.

"To the woods." replied Sajin."To track down the creature Mayuri captured a few days ago."

"Why doesn't he just go capture it again?" asked Rangiku.

"Because he's in charge." told Toshiro. Rangiku looked down at Toshiro."Don't worry." assured Toshiro."I won't be gone long."

"It's all fine by me." said Rangiku."Just make sure you come back." Then Rangiku leaned down and kissed Toshiro. When the kiss was broken Toshiro looked up at he and said

"Don't worry I'll have Sajin to protect me."

"And I'll make sure he gets back fine." said Sajin.

"Very well then." said Rangiku."You two be on your way now." The two captains then turned and began their mission.

They began walking, they exited the area of the thirteen court guard squads and made their way into the area surrounding it.

"Why do you think he does it?" asked Toshiro suddenly.

"What?" asked Sajin.

"Why do you think Mayuri enjoys annoying me to no end?" asked Toshiro."For a while he had everybody else doing it to." Sajin looked over at him."I think its cause I'm the only male captain shorter than him, and everybody else buys his excessive bullshit."

"Everything happens for a reason." said Sajin."Maybe it's because they saw something in you. Is it so hard for you to see it in yourself?" Toshiro looked up at Sajin.

**Sajin: Somebody needs you and that's how it starts**

** Someone believes you'll come threw **

** You're scared so what**

** I'll bet you've got**

** A possible hero in you**

** It's more than courage **

** Or just being strong**

** Those things are easy to do**

** Have faith, take heart**

** He's kind, he's smart**

** That possible hero in you**

** Close your eyes**

**Toshiro: I think I see it**

**Sajin: You're unafraid **

**Toshiro: It just might be**

** Sajin: I can almost predict**

**Toshiro: No more tricks **

** No more false pretentions**

** Maybe I'll save a life someday**

** Sajin: Or slay a dragon**

** Somebody needs you**

**Toshiro: What else can ya do**

** Sajin: But take your chances and see**

** Both: We're on our way**

** Sajin: Alright**

**Toshiro: Ok**

** Both: A possible hero**

**Toshiro: Impossible hero**

** Sajin: A possible hero **

** In you**

**Toshiro: Me**

** Sajin: Yes you**

**Toshiro: In me**

The two then made their way into the woods. It didn't take long for them feel as if they were being watched. They looked around to see if they could see anything, but they saw nothing. The duo found themselves wondering around into an open valley.

Then they saw something moving around in the bushes. The two captains reached for their weapons.

Then slowly Motaro rose from the bushes. Moloch was right next to him, but facing the opposite way.

Motaro grabbed Moloch by his head and stepped out of the bushes, then stepped out and starred at the captains.

"Evening gentlemen." said Motaro.

"That's the creature." said Sajin. Toshiro nodded.

"We've been sent out here to capture you." said Toshiro.

"You make it sound so simple." said Motaro. Then the Minotaur raced down the field and attacked with Motaro by his side. Toshiro and Sajin pulled out their swords.

Motaro ran up and threw a punch at Sajin. Sajin dodged and then swung his sword. Motaro ducked and then punched Sajin in the chin.

Moloch ran up and tried to stomp on Toshiro. Toshiro ducked between Moloch's legs. Then he turned and swung his sword up Moloch's back.

Blood came out; Moloch turned and threw a punch down at Toshiro. Toshiro blocked with his sword. Moloch drew his hand back his fingers bleeding.

Then Toshiro jumped up and swung his sword unleashing his shikai at Moloch. The ice dragon flew at Moloch and hit him to the ground.

Motaro swung his fist at Sajin. Sajin blocked with his sword. Motaro then gripped Sajin's sword. Sajin then lunged forward and hit Motaro with his shoulder.

Motaro stumbled back. Just then there was more movement in the bushes and trees around them.

Toshiro and Sajin looked around. Just then the espada jumped out from the bushes.

"It's the arrancars." said Toshiro. Just then Nnorita lunged forward swinging his weapon. Toshiro blocked and then kicked Nnorita away.

Barragan swung his ax at Sajin, Sajin dodged but the ax cut his shirt. The espada Motar and Moloch surrounded the two captains.

Stark swung his sword at Toshiro. Toshiro blocked then swung his sword at Stark. An ice dragon flew out again and hit Stark to the ground.

Zommari then raced forward and swung his sword at Sajin. Sajin blocked and then punched Zommari in the face.

Just then Sajin noticed Moloch charging at him. At the sight of the giant coming at him Sajin swung his sword and shot his shikai at him. A giant hand came from the sky holding a sword. The sword slammed onto Moloch.

Stark swung his sword at Toshiro. But Toshiro blocked then swung his sword at Stark, but Stark blocked. Just then Nnorita snuck up from behind Toshiro and swung his weapon.

Toshiro turned around and swung his sword, blocking Nnorita. Just then Motaro appeared and he kicked Toshiro's legs out from under him, Toshiro fell to the ground.

Sajin looked over and noticed this.

"Toshiro." He said as he raced over to him. Toshiro looked up and saw Motaro hovering over him. Then suddenly Sajin jumped over Toshiro and locked hands with Motaro. Then Sajin began pushing Motaro to the ground.

Then Motaro dropped to one knee, then Sajin kicked him in the chest. Then Sajin turned around and helped Toshiro to his feet. Then the two Captains went back to back.

Then their enemies surrounded them. Toshiro and Sajin gripped their swords.

Then Nnorita ran forward and swung his weapon at Sajin. Sajin blocked. But then Barragan appeared next to Sajin. Sajin turned over and punched Barragan in the face, then grabbed Nnorita and threw him to the side.

Zommari ran forward and lunged at Toshiro. Toshiro swung his sword and slashed Zommari across the chest. But then to his surprise another Zommari appeared behind him. Then that Zommari swung his sword across Toshiro's back.

Toshiro stumbled around. Sajin saw him in trouble and tried to run to his aid but was stopped when Moloch standing in his way.

Toshiro stumbled around then turned back to face Zommari. When he did he saw there were two there, so Toshiro assumed that he could make clones.

Just then a large shadow grew over Toshiro's body. He turned around to see Motaro standing there. Toshiro turned to defend himself. But Motaro raised up his arm and then slammed down on Toshiro's head.

Toshiro fell to the ground unconscious, his sword slid across the ground. Then Motaro picked up Toshiro's body and hung it over his shoulder.

Then he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Let's go." He called out. Then he jumped into the air and left. The espada all followed him.

As they did that Mooch and Sajin were wrestling on the ground.

"Moloch let's go." said Motaro. Then Moloch turned away from Sajin, got up and left. Then Sajin was left all alone in the aftermath of the battle.

He looked around and he saw Toshiro's sword laying on the ground close by. Sajin went over rand picked it up. It began to set in then that Toshiro had been taken by their enemies.

Sajin turned around and frantically began running back to the Soul Society.

Meanwhile some time later in Hueco Muendo. Toshiro's eyes finally began to open, he realized he was in a very dark room and then he noticed that he was tied up on a table his arms and legs stretched out onto the corners. Then first thing he realized was that he didn't feel anything hurt on his back, so where ever he was they must have treated his wounds. So he thought he must be back in the Soul society.

But then he began to remember the battle. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by the Minotaur, after that he couldn't remember a thing. Is it possible that Sajin had defeated all those enemies? Toshiro thought. He didn't put it passed his large friend. But then something happened that just changed his mind.

"Oh he's finally awake." A voice said. Toshiro looked around to see where it was coming from. Then suddenly Aizen, Gin and Tousen emerged from the darkness. Toshiro now began to try and break out of his bondage but with no avail. Now the espada began to come out of the darkness.

He saw the black one with clones that had slashed him across the back. Then Nightmare, Motaro, and Moloch came out of the darkness.

Toshiro recognized them.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." said Nightmare as he walked forward and stood before Toshiro."I am Nightmare." He turned back to Motaro and Moloch."You've already meet my associates Motaro and Moloch."

"Where am I?." said Toshiro.

"Hueco Muendo." said Aizen.

"And what do you want with me?" asked Toshiro.

"Don't really know." replied Nightmare."We were told to go out and capture you and so here you are."

"You'd be better off killing me." said Toshiro."If you don't my people are going to come looking for me."

"Oh but little Captain." said a sneaky voice that sent a chill down Toshiro's spine. Toshiro looked in front of him and saw two white hands on his shoulders, the middle finger on the right hand had a long nail as appose to the others. Toshiro turned around to see who it was but couldn't see. Then the table Toshiro was suspended on was turned upright so he could face everyone."We've already found you." Then Mayuri stepped out from the darkness and now stood before Toshiro.

"Mayuri I've never been more glad to see you." said Toshiro happily. But his happiness was broken down into an awful reality as Mayuri stood there looking at him and not trying to save him.

"Afraid not little captain." said Mayuri. Toshiro's happiness turned to shock as he looked at Mayuri. He couldn't believe Mayuri was there, and that he was working with the enemy.

"No, it can't." groaned Toshiro."It can't be."

"Oh, but it is." replied Mayuri."Because it's happening." Toshiro was utterly speechless, never in a thousand years would he have seen this coming.

"Why?" asked Toshiro looking at Mayuri."Why have you done this?"

Mayuri snapped his fingers and pointed his index finger up.

"One reason." told Mayuri."I'm looking out for me and nobody else."

"So you betrayed everyone." yelled Toshiro.

"It was a necessary evil to attain my ultimate goal." told Mayuri with no sense of remorse in his voice. Then he let in a large breath of air."Can you smell it little captain?" he asked. Toshiro looked at him puzzled."Can you smell the immortality."

"You're not immortal." said Toshiro."You're not even Mayuri. The real Mayuri at his worst would not have done what you've done."

"All that aside." said Mayuri."You must realize your predicament."

"They'll come looking for me." said Toshiro.

"No need." replied Mayuri."We'll be coming to them. We'll be using you as a distraction. They'll be so worried about capturing you that they won't notice a small few sneaking away." Then Mayuri looked over at Nightmare and then back to Toshiro.

The little captain still looked unconvinced.

"Do you like to play chess?" asked Mayuri.

"What?" asked Toshiro.

"Do you like playing chess?" asked Mayuri again. Then he snapped his fingers and Moloch brought out a table with a chess board on it."Tell me, what would your next move be?" asked Mayuri to Toshiro with a smile.

"I'm not familiar with the-"Toshiro sniffled.

"Answer the question!" yelled Mayuri."What would your next move be?" Toshiro looked down at the board. The black pieces were in front of him and the white were in front of Mayuri. At examining the board Toshiro saw the King on Mayuri's side all the way in the back in the row before him was a castle that prevented the king from moving. Upon looking further Toshiro saw his other castle had an open spot to go all the way down and trap Mayuri's king.

'I'd, I'd move my-"said Toshiro frightened.

"WRONG!" shouted Mayuri as he lifted his foot up and kicked the chess board across the room. Then he turned back to Toshiro."You can't go anywhere because I am always three steps ahead." Mayuri then got up close to Toshiro and gave him a deadly stare, Toshiro dropped his eyes and turned his head. Then Mayuri grabbed Toshiro's face and made him look at him."You never stood any chance against me." Then Mayuri slapped Toshiro across the face, then turned and walked away. Toshiro was very close to being broken, he felt the unbearable urge to cry come over him but he held it in.

Just then Nnorita stepped up.

"If we're just about done." He said as he gripped his weapon."I'd like to do the honors." Mayuri looked over his shoulder at unfolding scene. Nnorita ran forward and thrusted his weapon at Toshiro. Toshiro shut his eyes and waited for the coming blow but then nothing happened. Toshiro then opened his eyes and saw Mayuri standing before him, he had blocked Nnorita.

"What are you doing?" asked Nnortia.

"Nobody touches him." told Mayuri.

"Why?" asked Nnortia."There's no point in keeping him alive."

"We need him alive." told Mayuri."He's the key to my whole plan. When we engage the soul society we will kill him as a prisoner. They'll be so distraught that they'll be forced to fight us, and while that happens we'll sneak off and grab the weapon. They'll stand no chance." Mayuri turned around and looked at Toshiro."And do you know the best part?" he asked."Nobody suspects me of anything, it's fantastic." Then Mayuri walked forward and whispered in Toshiro's ear."Tomorrow you and your family are all going to die." Toshiro couldn't hold it in there, he started to cry. Mayuri stepped back with a privileged smile on his face as he saw the little captain cry.

Mayuri turned again and walked away."Lock him up." He ordered."The espada will take turns watching him." Then everyone began to disperse from the room.

Zommari and Stark moved forward and were going to move Toshiro to another room.

Tia Halibel was somehow drawn to come to Toshiro's side. Even thought he was the enemy he was still a boy and she wanted to hug and caress him. So she walked forward and intercepted Zommari and Stark.

"I'll take him from here." She said. The two male espada made no argument against it and handed Toshiro over.

Tia Halibel walked forward and grabbed the table Toshiro was on and then wheeled him off.

She wheeled him off into a small secluded cell. It was small and had a window on the wall and a small bed in the center. She opened the door, and then reached for Toshiro's straps.

"You're not going to attack me are you?" she asked in a vain attempt to make conversation. Toshiro looked up at her with his teary puppy dog eyes and she felt her body melt on her. Toshiro looked up at her with a saddened face, but said nothing. His face read 'Why are you talking to me?'

"Just trying to make conversation." replied Tia as she undid Toshiro's straps. Surprisingly when she took the straps off Toshiro did not fight back or try to escape; he simply fell limply onto her. Tia blushed as she held Toshiro in her arms.

Toshiro was a broken being; there was nothing he knew he could do. Mayuri was right there was no way he could stand any chance against him.

Tia then moved Toshiro over onto the bed that was there. Then she stood over and watched him. Toshiro then curled up into a ball, holding his captain's coat close to him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have done this because someone was there but he didn't care now it was over for him. Toshiro began to cry once again.

He thought about everyone. He thought of Unohanna, Shunusi and Ukitkae, Soifon and Kenpachi, Byakuya, Yammamoto, then his best friend Sajin and finally Rangiku.

Tia watched the emotions flow out of Toshiro and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She slowly leaned down and ran her fingers threw his hair as if in some way that would bring him comfort. But Toshiro didn't appear to notice he still sat there and shuttered.

Tia retracted her hand and then turned and walked away. She closed the gate behind her, and then peered through the bars at Toshiro once again. He still sat curled up in a ball covered in his coat.

"I'll be back later." She said in a faint way of trying to get him to do anything other than cry. But Toshiro did not move or say anything.

It was then that Tia decided that she would do anything she could to help Toshiro. She then turned and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Sajin ran back to the Soul society.

"Somebody help." He screamed as he ran into the middle of the road."Somebody help, help." This attracted the attention of the officers around.

"Easy, lad." said Shunusi as he and Ukitake stepped out."What is it?"

"It's Toshiro." told Sajin."They've got him."

"Who got him?" asked Kenpachi as he and Soifon joined them in the middle of the street.

"The arrancars." said Sajin.

"Arrancars?" said Byakuya.

"They captured him dragged him off." said Sajin.

"Where'd they take him?" asked Ukitake.

"They headed north." told Sajin.

"How many were there?" asked Soifon.

"I don't know at least a dozen." told Sajin. Now more and more Soul reapers began to gather around, they became like a large mob. Mayuri had left Hueco Muendo and returned to the Soul Society, he was part of the group."We've got to save him; he'd do the same for any of us."

"Sajin is right we've got to do something." said Shunsui.

"And so we shall.." said a new voice. All turned over to see Yamamoto standing there."I knew we should have destroyed those savages when we had the chance. Toshiro went out unprovoked and now look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak we attack!"

"Yea." cheered the soul reapers.

**Yamamoto: What can you expect from filthy little heathens**

** Their whole disgusting race is like a curse**

** Their skins are hellish red**

** Their only good when dead**

** Their vermin as I said **

** And worse**

**Soul Reapers: Their Savages**

** Savages**

**Yamamoto: Barely even human**

**Soul Reapers: Savages**

** Savages**

**Yamamoto: Drive them from our shores**

** Their not like you and me**

** Which means they must be evil**

** We must sound the drums of war**

**Soul Reapers: Their savages**

** Savages**

** Dirty shrieking devils**

**All Soul Reapers: Now we sound the drums of war**

**Aizen: This is what we feared the Soul Reaper is a demon **

** The only thing they fell at all is greed**

**Gin: They need that milky hid **

** There's emptiness inside**

**Nnorita &**

**Zommari: I wonder if they even bleed**

**Arrancars: Their Savages**

** Savages**

** Barley even human**

** Savages**

** Savages**

**Aizen: Killers at the core**

**Gin: Their different from us which means they can't be trusted**

**Aizen: We must sound the drums of war**

**Arrancars: Their savages**

** Savages**

** First we deal with this one**

** Then we sound the drums of war**

**Soul Reapers: Savages**

** Savages**

**Kenpachi: Let's go get a few men**

**Arrancars: Savages**

** Savages**

**Yamamoto: Now it's up to you men**

**Arrancars: Savages**

**Soul Reapers: Savages**

**Arrancars: Barley even human**

** Now we sound the drums**

**Soul Reapers: Of**

**All: WAR**


	12. Somewhere out there

So that was that, the two armies were ready to go to war with each other. And all the while Toshiro was trapped in a cell in Hueco Muendo.

And while he was there, the espada watched over him. They would alternate shifts and as they guarded him Toshiro began to notice some striking similarities between the espadas and some of his soul reaper captains. In his loneliness it was the only thing he could do.

There was espada number seven Zommari who reminded him a lot of Byakuya. The two had a very cold look, but Zommari was probably the most proper and sophisticated one amongst his comrades like Byakuya. But he appeared to hold himself to a higher standard than the others.

Next was espada number five Nnoitra who acted just like Kenpachi. The two had a very gruff and angry attitude, and wanted to resort to violence in everything. Just like his soul reaper counterpart Nnoitra spent the whole time belittling and trying to challenge Toshiro to fight, although it had no avail. Toshiro just sat back and didn't say a word, much to Nnoitra's displeasure.

There was also an old man, Espada number two Barragan. He reminded Toshiro of the old man of the soul society Yamamoto. The two were old and wrinkled with white facial hair. But more than that, they appeared to have a no nonsense attitude towards their comrades.

And then there was Espada number one Stark who was exactly like the captain of squad eight Shunsui. Just like Shunsui the number one espada was very laidback and had a peaceful attitude. Instead of watching Toshiro like his comrades did, Stark just drifted off into a deep sleep, something Shunsui would do.

But there was one espada Toshiro couldn't make a connection to. It was the only female espada, the one who had tried to talk to him before. Being the only female espada, Toshiro tried to make the connection with a female captain. Soifon? Hell no. Unohanna? Maybe she had tried to be motherly to the little captain before.

So stark was napping in his chair before Toshiro's cell. Toshiro just looked at him a large glob of spit hanging from his mouth. And then she came.

She walked up and placed her hand on Stark's shoulder. The first espada fidgeted his head and then looked up to see Tia Halibel standing there.

"Your shifts up." She said. Stark yawned and then got up from his chair and began walking away."And Stark." She called out after him; he turned and looked at her."Don't send someone in to relive me." Stark just nodded and then went on his way.

If he had looked at the time he would have noticed his shift was not done. Each espada were supposed to watch Toshiro for an hour, and Stark had only been there half an hour. But I don't think this change would have displeased him.

Halibel took a seat in the chair and began looking at Toshiro. For a few moments she just stared at him in silence. She looked at him, while Toshiro looked at the wall, away from Halibel. They sat like that for a few moments but finally Halibel broke the silence.

"So how are you doing?" asked Halibel. Toshiro gave no reply he just continued to look at the wall."I said how you are doing?" she asked again but this time a little louder. Toshiro still did not reply."Don't be such a grouch." said Halibel as she leaned forward in her seat."Can you talk?"

Toshiro sighed."Nothing to talk about." He replied still looking at the wall. Halibel smile a little, she had gotten him to talk that was somewhat of an improvement.

"Don't be like that." she said."There's always something to talk about." Toshiro now turned his head over to Halibel with an annoyed look. This was to Halibel another improvement; he had spoken and was now looking her in the eye.

"You wanna talk?" asked Toshiro."OK." he said shifting his body forward so he could face her. Halibel felt pleased with herself everything was going fine so far."Let's talk about how I'm being kept here against my will, until tomorrow when I'm to be executed in front of everyone I know, then a short time later they'll all die to." told Toshiro.

That wasn't exactly what Halibel had in mind when she said they should talk.

"Well." She said after a few moments."Just because that's going to happen, doesn't mean you should be so upset. I'm just trying to make this time more pleasant for you."

"You know what would make it pleasant for me?" replied Toshiro."If we just stopped talking. You've all come in here and tried to talk to me, yet I don't want to talk to any of you. I think the only one of you I remotely like is the one you relieve because all he did was sleep, he didn't try to talk to me or get to know me he just slept." Toshiro then dropped his eyes of her gaze.

"Well that just sounds boring." said Halibel.

"humph." said Toshiro not hearing her."He reminds of me of a soul reaper I know."

"Does he?" asked Halibel. Toshiro looked back up at her.

"Yes." He replied."I fact most of you do."

"Well who was Stark?" asked Halibel.

'The captain of squad eight, Shunsui." replied Toshiro.

"And Zommari?"

"The Captain of squad six, Byakuya."

"Nnorita?"

"Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi." Halibel sat in silence for a few moments.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied Toshiro as he sat back."But I've narrowed it down to a few choices."

"And that would be who?"

"One of the female captains most likely." replied Toshiro."Probably the captain of squad four, because you've come in here and have tried to comfort me and be all mother like to me."

"I'd say that's a good bet." said Halibel blushing.

"But then I realized there was a better choice." said Toshiro as he leaned forward."I think you are Mayuri." Halibel raised an eyebrow at him."Yea Mayuri, because you come in here and try to talk to me, something I don't want to do but you force it on me anyway. It's like torture."

"Don't get like that." said Halibel."We were having a nice conversation and then you go off and do something like that." Toshiro just looked at her like a little child was being scolded by his parent."If you don't shape up I might have to come in there and spank you." A look of shock hit Toshiro's face.

"I'm not a boy." He said back."I'm a soul reaper captain."

"All the same." said Halibel. The two sat in silence for a few moments."I noticed this whole time we've been sitting and talking we haven't introduced ourselves.'

"No I suppose we haven't." replied Toshiro.

"I'm espada number 3 Tia Halibel." Toshiro signed, he didn't want to talk to her any longer but he had no choice.

"I'm Captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Really you a captain?" asked Halibel.

"Yea." replied Toshiro.

"Aren't you a little young?" she asked.

"So what if I am?" said Toshiro back to her in an annoyed tone.

"What did I tell you about being fresh?" asked Halibel. Toshiro sat back in his place, Halibel smiled as she now knew something she could do to get him to unwind and talk to her."Don't feel like talking anymore? "she asked as Toshiro sat there and looked at her.

"I like the silence." said Toshiro.

"Really?" asked Halibel. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her."Then I know something we could do." She said in a seductive tone. From being around Rangiku Toshiro knew what that meant, he quickly jumped to his feet and prepared to fend off a sexual attack.

But to his surprise Halibel left his sight, she turned and walked away from the cell. Then after a few moments of hearing her go it became silent. Toshiro then began to think, had she really just left him after all that let's talks stuff.

But then Toshiro began to hear footsteps once again. Then he leaned up against the bars and tried to peer out to see what was going on. The footsteps just kept getting closer. But as they were their loudest Toshiro quickly jumped back onto his bed. To make it seem as if he hadn't been looking, or as if he missed the company.

Then when he looked up he saw Halibel standing there with a board in her hands.

"Oh your back." He said as he sat up."What have you got there?" Halibel opened the cell door and then walked in. Then she showed the board to the little captain.

It was a chess board.

"Chess?" asked Toshiro looking at it."You want to play chess?"

"You said you like the quiet." replied Halibel as she pulled a chair up for her to sit down on and set the board up between them."Now it'll be quiet and you can test you mind."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her. She was different from the other espada who had come in previously. She was unkind or nasty; in fact she was quite the opposite. Maybe Toshiro was wrong about her. She did remind him of a soul reaper, but it wasn't Unohanna and definitely not Mayuri.

Toshiro looked down at the board at the black and white pieces. He noticed some of them had been broken in half or chipped; this was the chess board that Mayuri had kicked before when he was talking to Toshiro.

Halibel set up the pieces."Are you ready to play?" she asked.

Meanwhile with the thirteen court guard squads. The entire thirteen squads' army had settled in the streets, sitting around fires. Sajin walked out amongst them all.

But he was no his way to a different area. He was on his way to the squad ten barracks to speak with Rangiku. In no time at all he found it.

Sajin walked up to the barracks and knocked on the door then proceeded to make his way in. Once inside he saw Rangiku sitting on the couch curled up into a ball, she had heard about what happened to Toshiro and it had hit her hard. And Haineko stood over her comforting her.

Sajin cleared his throat making his presents known.

"You." said Haineko as she shot up."What are you doing here?" she said as she walked up and stood before Sajin.

"Hainkeo." said Rangiku stopping her. The two looked back t see Rangiku sitting up."It's all right." Then Rangiku waved Haineko off. The cat took a last look at Sajin and then left the room. Then after that Sajin approached Rangiku.

Then he dropped to his knees before her and bowed his head.

"I couldn't protect Toshiro." He said."I am sorry I could not fulfill my promise to you. Forgive me." Then he raised his head up and looked her in the eyes. It was then that Rangiku noticed a small twinkle in Sajin's eye and then a tear fell down his face. Then Sajin bowed his head once again.

Then Rangiku reached her hand out and patted Sajin on the head.

"You are forgiven." She said. Then Sajin raised his head once again and looked at her. Then Sajin held her hand into his.

"I promise you." He said."On my honor I will get Toshiro back." Rangiku sniffled.

"And I'll be there to help you." She said. Then she reached out and hugged Sajin. Sajin wrapped an arm around Rangiku and did the same.

Then after that Sajin stood up."I must return to the other captains." He said."We're discussing battle plans for tomorrow." Then with that Sajin turned and left.

Rangiku was left alone in the silence. Then she got up and moved over to the window. She looked up into the night sky, how it twinkled with stars and how the bright moon shined.

Meanwhile back in Hueco Muendo. Toshiro was playing chess with Halibel, and it had gone a lot differently than he expected. The two actually ended p talking.

They talked about each other mostly, both learning a great deal about the other. They learned the others likes and dislikes, what they thought about their co-workers.

"So your best friend is a giant fox?" asked Halibel as she moved her horse forward.

"Yes what's so hard to get about that?" asked Toshiro as he moved a pawn forward.

"I don't know." replied Halibel as she kept her eyes on the board."I just can't picture the two of you as friends." She then picked up her castle and moved it across the board.

"I suppose that's what helps make our friendship work." told Toshiro."We might look different but we're a lot alike." At that moment Halibel picked up her bishop and took one of Toshiro's castles."Damn." groaned Toshiro.

"What about the rest of the captains?" asked Halibel."What about Mayuri?" Toshiro shut his eyes for a brief moment; he was once again reminded of who had him incarcerated here."I mean." Halibel spoke up again."Why does he despise you so much?"

"Don't know." replied Toshiro."It's always been like this, ever since I became a captain." Toshiro then picked up his queen and moved in across the board."Check." he said. Halibel picked up her castle and then took Toshiro's queen.

And then for a brief moment as he watched his queen being taken he thought of Rangiku, and how he might never see her again. But then Halibel spoke breaking him out of trance.

"And do I still remind you of him?" she asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"No." replied Toshiro as he looked up at her."I don't really know who you remind me of yet." Just then Halibel moved her castle across the board towards Toshiro's king.

"Check mate." She said with a smile. Toshiro then observed the board. It was true she had beaten him; Halibel's two castles had Toshiro's king trapped. And with that Toshiro tapped his king over.

"Very well." said Toshiro."I've been beaten." Then he sat back in his place. Halibel took this opportunity to look Toshiro over. Like most women she saw how he looked like a little baby, how cute he looked with his white hair and his large eyes. But over the short time they had spent together she had gotten to learn so much more about him, what he thought his likes and dislikes. With this new information she saw more of how Rangiku saw him.

Tia Halibel rose up from her seat and began to move closer to Toshiro. She moved the chess board aside and now stood before him.

Toshiro looked bugged eyed and confused as she came towards him. But then when she reached out her hand and ran it across his face, he knew her intentions. And Toshiro couldn't lie, he had felt a little thing for her, she reminded him so much of someone but he couldn't name who. Then Halibel moved closed her eyes and moved closer to Toshiro ready to kiss him. Toshiro closed his eyes as well, but when he did he saw Rangiku's image in his mind. Then his eyes shot open. Halibel still leaned into him.

But then as she leaned in Toshiro stopped her. Then she opened her eyes and saw Toshiro standing there with his hand up.

"I'm sorry." He said. Halibel stood up."But there's someone else." At that Halibel quickly turned away and ran out of the cell and the room. She moved quickly most likely to hold back tears.

Then after she left Toshiro moved over to the window. Then he looked up at the night sky. And at the same time Rangiku was doing the same thing.

**Rangiku: Somewhere out there**

** Beneath the pale moonlight**

** Someone's thinking of me**

** And loving me tonight**

**Toshiro: Somewhere out there**

** Someone's saying a prayer**

** That we'll find one another**

**In that big somewhere out there**

**And even thought I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishing o the same bright star**

** Rangiku: And when the night will start to sing a lonesome lullaby**

** It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

** Both: Somewhere out there **

** If love can see us through **

** Then we'll be together**

** Somewhere out there**

** Out where dreams come true**

**Toshiro: And even though I know how very far apart we are**

** It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**

** Rangiku: And when the night will start to sing a lonesome lullaby**

** It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

** Both: somewhere out there**

** Rangiku: If love can see us through **

**Toshiro: Can see us through **

**Both: Then we'll be together **

** Somewhere out there**

** Out where dreams come true**

The connection the two had made it feel as if the other was standing right in front of them. Toshiro's loneliness melted away as he saw Rangiku standing before him. He leaned up to kiss her. But then she vanished from his sight, and Toshiro was brought down to reality once again.

It was now late in the night so it was pitch black in his room. Just then Toshiro's attention turned over to the cell door.

"Toshiro." whispered a female voice. Toshiro walked over to the source of the voice."Toshiro."

"Halibel?" asked Toshiro after figuring out the person standing before him. He could hear here nut in the darkness he couldn't hear her.

"Yes." She replied."Toshiro let me help you." She said.

"What?" asked Toshiro.

"Let me get you out of here." said Halibel. Toshiro was shocked by this."I can unlock your doors and you can escape from here." Toshiro still stayed silent."Please let me help you." She said. And then she reached her hand through the bars and touched his face. Toshiro felt the warmness of her hand on his face. He sat there in silence for a few moments."Toshiro?" she asked. Now her asking had turned to begging, he could tell by her voice that she began to cry now.

"I refuse your offer." replied Toshiro as he put his hand on top of hers "I'm going to take whatever fate throws at me."

Halibel slowly retracted her hand from his face, but Toshiro kept his hand on her's. The two sat in silence for a moment as their hands were still together. Then slowly Halibel began to walk away, she walked off and then their hands broke free from each other.

As she walked off Toshiro returned to his seat.

Meanwhile back at the soul society. Sajin had just come from the squad ten barracks and was now making his way around. AS he did he noticed all the lower level soul reapers sitting around amongst themselves. And Sajin wondered why most of them there? Unlike himself most of them were probably there out of duty, maybe some from squad ten were had a fire to get their captain back.

But as Sajin continued to walk on he found a group of people with the greatest intentions of getting Toshiro back. The other captains. They were all seated in a circle around a fire. They were all there, even Mayuri.

And Mayuri statement about how nobody knows he's betraying them still works. Everybody oblivious as he wonders around betraying them. Deep inside he's very proud of himself for that.

Sajin returned to their group and sat down amongst them.

"Did you tell his lieutenant?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes." said Sajin as he looked around at the other captains."She knows." Then the group all turned their attention back to the fire before them and sat in silence.

"So what happens next?" asked Byakuya.

"We wait until tomorrow." replied Yamamoto."Then we go to war." The old man stood up next and began to walk away."We don't know what tomorrow brings my children. So live it while you can." Then the old captain headed off back to his own barracks, leaving the rest of the captains behind.

Then they sat and talked amongst themselves.

"I suppose he's right." said Ukitake."I guess we are a lot like a family here." The members of the group each gave a respective nod.

Then Shunusi broke out into a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Ukitake.

"Remember the day Toshiro first became a captain?" asked Shunsui. The captains were then brought back to a simpler time as they were reminded of such found memories. They smiled and giggled at it.

"He was so small he couldn't even fit into the uniform at first." said Unohanna."He was so cute back then."

"But he's grown up a little since then." added Byakuya."Imagine what he'll be like when he's full grown."

"Yea cause right now he's miniature version of you." chuckled Sajin. Then the group broke out into a laughter.

"What do you thinks happening to him right now?' asked Mayuri breaking up the cheery mood.

"Well wherever he is." said Kenpachi."He'd better be alright. If he comes back with one scratch on his head I will mutilate everyone."

"And I'll help." said Soifon. Mayuri was then taken back at being brutality beaten by the two most savage captains in the thirteen court guard squads.


	13. The Drums of War

The Sun rose the next morning, and now the two armies prepared to move out and bring destruction onto the other. All of the thirteen court guard squads were ready; they woke up and began to move out with the captains leading the way in the front and the lieutenants behind them.

The Arrancars did the same, but they were missing one of their espada. Tia Halibel had not joined the army as they prepared to move out.

She had stayed awake the whole night wondering on what to do with her current predicament. She thought over every way she could save Toshiro from his fate, yet nothing came to mind. She didn't want to risk betraying her comrades, and yet she didn't want Toshiro to die. He had told her there was another, so why was she still trying to save him? No matter what isn't love worth dying for?

Yamamoto walked ahead of his army.

**Yamamoto: This will be the day**

** Let's go men**

**Aizen: This will be the morning**

** Bring out the prisoner **

**Arrancars: We will see them dying in the dust**

**Halibel: I don't know what I can do**

** Still I know I've got to try**

**Soul Reapers: Now we make them pay**

**Halibel: Eagle help my feet to fly**

**Arrancars: Now without a warning**

**Halibel: Mountain help my heart be great **

**Soul Reapers: now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust**

**Halibel: Spirits of the earth and sky**

**Arrancars &**

**Soul Reapers: It's them or us**

**Halibel: Please don't let it be to late**

**Arrancars &**

**Soul Reapers: Their just a bunch of filthy, stinking**

**Arrancars: Savages**

**Soul Reapers: Savages**

**Arrancars: Demons **

**Soul Reapers: Devils**

**Yamamoto: Kill them**

**Arrancars: Savages**

**Soul Reapers: Savges**

**Both: What are we waiting for**

** Destroy their evil race**

** Until there's not a trace left**

**Halibel: How**

**Arrancars &**

**Soul Repaers: We will sound the drums of war**

**Halibel: Loud are the drums of war**

**Arrancars &**

**Soul Reapers: We will sound the drums of war**

** Savages Savages**

** Now we sound the drums of war**

** Savages Savages**

** No we see what comes of trying to be chums**

** Now we sound the drums of war**

** Of course it means the drums of war**

**Halibel: Is the death of all I love**

** Carried in the drumming of**

**Arrancars &**

**Soul Reapers: War**

And then at that moment before Aizen could execute Toshiro before everyone Halibel jumped on top of him, covering him from Aizen's blade. Aizen quickly held back.

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me to." said Halibel as she lay over Toshiro.

"Halibel stand back." said Aizen. At this moment the two armies were ready to fight each other. Everyone stood by with weapons in hand.

"I won't." replied Halibel."I love him." And those words shocked everyone who was there, for they all heard it. All the arrancars heard it and the soul reapers heard it, including Rangiku. Al the captains turned their heads and gave Rangiku a look of worry.

It lead everyone to believe what had been going between Toshiro and this female arrancar. And the arrancars were just as shocked as the soul reapers, Aizen stepped a few feet back he didn't know what to say. Nightmare, Motaro and Moloch stood right behind him.

"Enough of this." said Mayuri as he stepped out from where he stood and drew his sword. Then he flashed stepped away from the Soul Reapers and up next to Aizen before Toshiro and Halibel.

Then Mayuri swung his sword and slashed Halibel across her chest. Blood splattered from her onto Toshiro. Then Halibel fell backwards and then off of the hill they were standing on.

"No." screamed Toshiro. Then Mayuri turned his attention over to Toshiro. The Soul Reapers Captains all sat back smiling as they believed Mayuri was about to save Toshiro, but they were wrong.

Mayuri placed his foot on Toshiro's back and then pushed him off the hill "Bye Bye." He said with a malicious laugh.

Since Toshiro was bound by the hands he could do nothing to save himself. He screamed as he flew down to the ground, all the soul reapers watch in agony.

Just then as Toshiro was flying through the air he was suddenly stopped and caught by someone. He looked up to see Sajin there, holding onto the hill with one hand and with Toshiro in the other.

"I've got you." He said. Then Sajin bounded from left to right then down to the ground. Then once on the ground Sajin placed Toshiro and his feet and then tore the rope that secured them off.

"Come on let's go." said Mayuri as he turned to Nightmare. Nightmare replied with a nod and then the two jumped off to go find the Warhammer.

On the ground the soul reaper captains watched this.

"Mayuri!" shouted Shunsui after him.

"So he's a traitor." said Kenpachi.

"We'll deal with him later." said Yamamoto."Now we have different problems." He said pointing at Aizen's army.

"Kill them all." ordered Aizen. Then his arrancar army charged the soul reaper army with the espada in the front.

Sajin and Toshiro were just out of the way of the army, nobody seemed to pay them any mind.

Toshiro then began searching on the ground for Halibel. Then finally he found her laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood holding her chest.

Toshiro quickly ran over and held her.

"Halibel." He said shaking her. Her reply was a soft groan, she was barely alive."Halibel are you alright? Can you move?' Then Toshiro slowly tried to pick her up, she let out a cry in reply stopping Toshiro.

"I don't think I can move." She said.

"Then let me carry you of here. Let me get you somewhere safe." said Toshiro.

"No." replied Halibel."I'll be fine just sitting here."

"Let me save you." said Toshiro.

"I'm going to take whatever fate has to throw at me." replied Halibel with a bit of a smile. Toshiro fell silent for a few moments."I think I was trying to make the last of your time on earth worth something." She continued."I think it was the opposite. You made my last time on earth something great."

Toshiro put his head down as tears began to build up in his eyes. Halibel's breathing began to change; it was now getting softer and slower. Her time was running out.

"Wait." said Toshiro. Halibel turned her head over to him."I never told you which soul reaper you remind me of."

"Who is it?" asked Halibel.

"You remind me of my lieutenant Rangiku." told Toshiro."And I'm in love with her." Halibel smiled at this."And you're so alike, so I guess that's why I love you too."

Then Toshiro leaned in and kissed Halibel on the lips. After a few moments Halibel broke the kiss, her head fell back onto the ground, and Toshiro knew she was gone. As he examined her face he noticed a lone tear on her face.

Toshiro then sat back up and sighed fighting back tears. Just then Sajin walked up and put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

Toshiro looked up at his friend and Sajin looked down at him. Then Toshiro put his hand on top of Sajin's. They said nothing but the understood each other enough that they didn't have to speak.

Toshiro rose to his feet and then looked out into the direction he saw Mayuri going.

"I know what I have to do." He said clenching his fist.

"Then you'll need this" said Sajin as he pulled Toshiro's sword from out of his coat. Toshiro said nothing, but he took his sword from Sajin and fastened it onto his back. Then once again he looked in the direction of where Mayuri had headed.

"Alright, let's go." He said. Then the little captain took a few steps thinking his giant friend was behind him.

"You'll have to go it alone for now Toshiro." said Sajin. Toshiro turned back to him with a look of concern on his face.

"But why-"

"I will catch up to you don't worry." replied Sajin as he turned his back to Toshiro."But there is something I must do first."

Toshiro nodded his head and then turned and began to head in the direction Mayuri had gone in.

Sajin however waited behind, as he locked eyes with his old friend Tousen. And all the while having seen the whole scene that had just unfolded was Rangiku.

The battle had officially started. The two armies had charged and engaged each other. And the captains fought the espada.

There was Kenpachi vs. Nnorita, Byakuya vs. Zommari, Soifon vs. Barragon , and Shunsui and Ukitake vs. Stark.

The high class warriors all charged and met each other on the battlefield. Kenpachi ran forward and swung his sword at Nnorita. The fifth eapdad ducked and then swung his own weapon to which Kenpachi blocked.

Zommari swung his sword at Byakuya but the Captain blocked. Just then a clone of Zommari appeared behind Byakuya. The captain turned around and slashed the clone across the chest, then turned back to the real one. Zommari swung his sword almost hitting Byakuya, but the captain was able to block it.

At that time Toshiro continued to chase down Mayuri and Nightmare, although the two were unaware of it.

Meanwhile Sajin starred down his old friend Tousen.

"I always knew it would come down to this." said Sajin.

"Nigga you don't know shit." replied Tousen. Sajin blew off that comment as if it hadn't been said.

"I'll give you one last chance Tousen." said Sajin."Repent of your evil ways and I'll let you live."

"Nigga you don't know shit." said Tosuen. Then the ex captain ran his hands across his face forming a hollow mask, then he evolved from that hollow mask. When it was done, he had a large mosquito like body, with a hollow mask for a face. Then the two eyes opened."I can see." said Tosuen."Nigga I can see." Then he turned to Sajin."Damn you is one ugly ass nigga."

Sajin blew off the comment once again."Tousen last chance." He said.

"I don't want shit from you." said Tousen. Then he began flying thought the air and dived at Sajin."NIGGA." he screamed.

As Tousen came at him Sajin calmly put his hand on his sword. Tosuen was flew right at him and was right in front of him. Then Tousen tried to hit Sajin.

But then in one quick motion Sajin pulled out his sword and cut Tousen across his body, cutting him in two. What remained of Tousen fell to the ground.

Sajin hovered over him with the blood dripping from his sword.

Meanwhile Shunsui swung his sword at Stark, but he dodged. Then Shunsui swung the other, Stark dodged again. Just then Ukitake jumped out and swung his swords at Stark. But the number one espada dodged once again. He quickly moved away from the two.

At that time Mayuri and Nightmare had made it to the Squad one Barracks.

"It's in here?" asked Nightmare.

"Yes." replied Mayuri."Follow me." Then Mayuri ran into the barracks with Nightmare following right behind him.

The two made their way down the stairs until they reached the basement of the barracks.

And when they were there and looked around they saw nothing.

"There is nothing here." said Nightmare."This was all a trick." He was so distraught he raised his weapon at Mayuri.

But Mayuri just walked over to the wall and then tapped it with his hand."Thing aren't always what they seem."

Then the wall behind Mayuri began to open. Then as it opened it revealed a long red staff with gold around it. The item was trapped in a glass container.

"Here is your weapon." said Mayuri pointing to it. Nightmare took a few steps forward closer to the staff.

After a lifetime of searching the object he had wanted so bad was now right before his eyes, and as he took a step closer it became closer and closer to his grasp.

Nightmare now stood before the glass that held the Warhammer. Then Nightmare raised up his sword and then smashed the glass. The glass broke and now he could reach out and touch it.

Slowly and very delicately he reached out and grabbed the staff. Then he held it in his hands.

"At last." He said as he held it.

"We can't waste anymore time here." said Mayuri snapping Nightmare out of the moment. Nightmare turned to him."We must move before somebody shows up."

"Fine let's move." said Nightmare. Then Mayuri turned and ran back up the stairs. Then holding the warhammer staff in one hand and his sword in the other Nightmare followed Mayuri out.

On the battlefield. Barragon swung his ax at Soifon, but she ducked. Then Barragon swung again, Soifon dodged once again. Then Soifon jumped up and kicked Barragon in the face.

Moloch ran around punching Soul Reapers in the head. Motaro picked up one soul reaper and threw him into another.

Meanwhile Mayuri and Nightmare made their way out of the squad one barracks. In the distance they could hear the battle going on.

Mayuri looked over in that direction.

"The battle still rages on." He commented. But Nightmare's attention was not drawn to the battle in the distance but much closer over to his left.

"We have company." told Nightmare. Mayuri looked over to see none other than Toshiro standing there before the two. A wide smile grew on Mayuri's face.

"Little Captain." He said with a chuckle in his voice as he moved over closer to him."What a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to join us." But Toshiro only looked at Mayuri with a face of anger and hatred. Mayuri just looked back at him with that sadistic smile of his.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." said Toshiro as he reached for his back and grabbed his sword."I'm gonna kill you."

"What makes you think it'll be so easy." said Mayuri as he put his hand on his own sword. The two sat like that for a moment, with their hands on their swords and then they charged each other.

Toshiro jumped from the air and unleashed his shikai. He shot the ice dragon down at Mayuri. But Mayuri quickly jumped to the side, dodging the attack. Then Toshiro hit the ground and swung his sword at Mayuri, but Mayuri blocked.

Then Toshiro swung again, Mayuri blocked again. Toshiro stepped back and then swung again. Mayuri ducked this time and when he came up he kicked Toshiro in the chest.

The little captain fell back and few feet and then onto the ground. He tried to recover quickly, but before he could Mayuri was on him.

The clown faced captain swung his sword at Toshiro. But Toshiro quickly put up is sword and was able to block. The two sat there for moments pushing each other, trying to get the other to submit.

Just then out of nowhere Nightmare appeared right next to Toshiro. Toshiro could do nothing to defend himself. Nightmare stood there and then punched Toshiro in the stomach.

Toshiro was sent flying threw the ground. Then Nightmare and Mayuri stood up proud.

"Did you forget?" asked Mayuri mockingly."It's two on one." Toshiro groaned as he slowly rose up out of the ground. He looked across the battlefield as he saw Nightmare standing next to Mayuri. It was true; it was now two on one but Toshiro didn't care he had a task to do.

Then Toshiro got up and charge his opponents. The two then charged at him, Mayuri now unleashed the shikai form of his sword.

Then the three clashed. Toshiro swung his sword at Mayuri, who blocked. But then Nightmare swung his sword at Toshiro, who then ducked. And then Mayuri swung his sword. Toshiro then blocked. Just then Nightmare hit Toshiro in the face with the end of the Warhammer staff. Then Nightmare stood back and held the staff before Toshiro's face. Then suddenly a blast of energy came from the staff and shot at Toshiro, sending the small captain flying through the air once again.

Both Nightmare and Mayuri were amazed at its power.

"How amazing." said Mayuri."Who would have thought you could do that."

"The staff allows the user to do whatever he thinks." told Nightmare."Its power is truly unmatchable."

Then at that moment Toshiro rose from his spot in the ground once again. He was taking a beating now. His close were ripped up and torn and he had a several small cuts along his face that dripped blood down his cheeks.

"Looks like he's back up." said Mayuri as he saw Toshiro stand up.

"Not for long." said Nightmare.

Then Toshiro swung his sword again and shot an ice dragon at the two. But they stood their ground; Nightmare raised the warhamer staff up and shot another ball of energy breaking the ice dragon. Then Nightmare shot another at Toshiro.

The little captain had no time to react; the ball of energy came at him and then hit Toshiro in the chest sending him down to the ground once again. But this time he didn't feel he could get up.

Mayuri and Nightmare made their way across the battlefield and over to were Toshiro lay. Then the two stood over him, Toshiro could only sit by helplessly.

"It doesn't appear he'll be getting up." said Nightmare. Mayuri looked down and observed Toshiro.

"Then let us end it." said Mayuri. Then he raised up his sword. Toshiro sat back as he saw death coming towards him. Then Mayuri swung his sword down at Toshiro, but it was stopped.

For then a figure came hit both Mayuri and Nightmare across the battlefield. Toshiro couldn't see the figure at first, all he could tell was he was massive.

Then the figure turned to him and he could see it was. It was Sajin, he came after him just like he said.

Sajin grabbed Toshiro and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Sajin.

"Yes I'm fine." groaned Toshiro.

"Who is that?" asked Nightmare to Mayuri.

"That's the captain of squad seven, Sajin Kommamura." told Mayuri as he rose to his feet.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Nightmare.

"Dumb question." replied Mayuri."All the captains are deadly and strong fighters. However he is the one with the most physical strength."

"That doesn't sound good." said Nightmare.

"Alright Toshiro." said Sajin as he turned and face Mayuri and Nightmare."No one fights alone I'm here with you now."

"Yea and there's somebody else here with us to." said Toshiro as he thought about someone.

"And together." continued Sajin as he had not heard Toshiro."We will beat them." Then he starred across at Mayuri and Nightmare who starred back.

"Sajin." said Toshiro. Sajin turned his attention down to his little friend."Do me a favor please?" Sajin raised an eyebrow at him. "You take the other one, leave Mayuri to me."

"As you wish." replied Sajin. Then the two captains starred down their former comrade and the wielder of the Warhammer staff.

Then they all charged at each other. A new great battle now unfolded.


	14. Toshiro&Sajin vs Mayuri&Nightmare

The battles continued to rage on everywhere, mostly on the outer gate of soul society. That is where the battles of the soul reapers and arrancars were, including the captains fighting the espadas.

But elsewhere secluded from those battles was a totally different one. This one involved three soul reaper captains and a wielder of a powerful weapon.

It was two on two Toshiro and Sajin vs. Mayuri and Nightmare, and the pair ups had been decided. Toshiro would face Mayuri in turn Sajin would fight Nightmare.

They wasted little time and got straight on with their battle. The four charged each other and met in the center of their battle ground. They each swung their swords.

Toshiro crossed with Mayuri and Sajin crossed with Nightmare. Then four stood there for a few moments as they tried to shove their opponent aside.

Just then Nightmare raised the Warhammer in his other hand and pointed it at Toshiro and Sajin. The two captains quickly bolted out of the way as Nightmare shot a ball of energy at them.

Then two dodged and the attack hit the ground in front of Nightmare and Mayuri, causing a huge cloud of smoke.

Just then Toshiro ran through the smoke and attacked Mayuri. He was slightly caught off by the attack and was barely able to dodge. Toshiro swung again, Mayuri quickly jumped back out of his reach, Toshiro quickly ran after him.

But Nightmare stood by and pointed the Warhammer at Toshiro, but then before he could do anything Sajin attacked.

The fox faced captain emerged from the smoke and slammed his sword down at Nightmare, but Nightmare quickly jumped out of the way dodging the attack.

Then Nightmare turned and swung his sword at Sajin, who blocked. Then Sajin swung his sword but Nightmare blocked, but then Sajin swung his fist forward and punched Nightmare in the face.

Nightmare stumbled back holding his face.

Toshiro swung his sword at Mayuri. Mayuri blocked and then pushed forward, sending Toshiro stumbling back a few feet. Then Mayuri swung his sword at Toshiro. The little captain barley dodged as Mayuri ran his sword across Toshiro's coat, missing the skin but cutting his uniform. Just then Mayuri sprung forward and kicked Toshiro to the ground.

Meanwhile with the other battles, the captains and arrancars continue to battle.

Shunsui swung his sword at Stark, who blocked but was then set on by Ukitake. Ukitake ran forward and swung his sword, Stark quickly jumped to the side but he didn't make it in one piece. Ukitake cut Stark across the left side of his face.

At the moment Nnorita jabbed his weapon at Kenpachi. The bloodthirsty captain blocked then with great force shoved Nnorita away. The fifth espada fell back onto the ground, then Kenpachi stood over him then swung his sword down. Nnorita quickly rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

Meanwhile at that moment the old captain Yamamoto stood eye to eye against the leader of the arrancars Aizen.

"So it's finally come down to this old man?" asked Aizen.

"The way it should be." replied Yamamoto."Our underlings battle around us." As he looked around at the Captains vs. Espada.

"And what'll you do of Mayuri, since he betrayed you?" asked Aizen.

"I don't care about him or our new friends. I'll deal with them in good time." replied Yamamoto."Now it's just you and I, the leaders of the two armies fighting, as it should be fella."

"You know what." said Aizen as he reached for his sword."I never liked when you called me fella." Then Aizen pulled out his sword and charged Yamamoto. The old captain quickly armed himself of his own sword and blocked the attack.

Meanwhile Byakuya swung his sword at Zommari. The seventh espada blocked and then swung his sword. Byakuya quickly blocked and then swung his sword once more.

At that time Motaro and Moloch ran across the battlefield knocking down many soul reapers in their path.

Meanwhile back with Toshiro and Sajin vs. Mayuri and Nightmare. Toshiro rolled around on the ground after being kicked by Mayuri. The captain of squad twelve walked over to Toshiro. The little captain reached for his sword. Mayuri stomped his foot down hard on Toshiro's hand causing him to cry out in pain. Then Mayuri raised his sword to slash Toshiro.

Just then Sajin appeared. He jumped over and swung his sword at Mayuri, who was barely able to block. As the two stayed locked in combat Mayuri noticed a fiery glare in Sajin's eyes.

Just then Sajin lifted his sword up and swung down; coming down was a large metal sword. Mayuri saw Sajin's shikai and quickly jumped out of the way.

Sajin now stood over Toshiro protecting him.

"You alright?" asked Sajin as he helped Toshiro up.

"Yes." groaned Toshiro in reply.

"You sure you don't want to trade?" asked Sajin.

"Yes, this is something I must do." said Toshiro as he looked over at Mayuri. Just then Sajin's back pooled open with blood. Sajin and Toshiro turned over to see that Nightmare had just slashed Sajin across the back.

Sajin quickly turned around and unleashed his shikai, causing a large sword to swing at Nightmare. But Nightmare quickly put up his sword and dodged. He stood there trying to fend off the power of Sajin's shikai. But then as he stood there Toshiro unleashed his.

Toshiro swung his sword and shot an ice dragon at Nightmare. It made contact and sent Nightmare flying across the battleground.

Nightmare flew in the air and landed next to Mayuri, and then he sat there on the ground groaning.

"Are you alright?" asked Mayuri.

"Never better." groaned Nightmare."What were those things they attacked me with?"

"That's the shiaki form of their zonpaktous." told Mayuri."There are two forms to every zanpaktou, Shiaki and Bankai."

"Why can't your shikai be something like theirs?" asked Nightmare as he stood up.

"My shiaki allows me to immobilize my opponent should I cut them." told Mayuri.

"And what about their bankais?" asked Nightmare.

"I suppose if we keep fighting this fight long enough you'll find out." replied Nightmare.

Meanwhile back on the other battlefield.

Barragon swung his ax at Soifon, who dodged by going a back flip. Then Soifon lunged forward and swung her stinger like blade on her middle finger. But Barragon blocked.

At that time Rangiku was making her way around the battlefield, she had seen Toshiro go off into the distance to track down Mayuri so now she was going in that direction to hopefully find him.

In the distance she could see the squad one barracks and she assumed that he must be there, given the sounds of fighting she heard coming from the area. But then as she made her way there someone stood in her way.

It was a familiar figure to her, it was Gin. She stopped in immediately in her tracks when she saw him.

"Hello Rangiku." He greeted her with a sinister smile. Rangiku said nothing; she only gaped at the man who once held her affections."Where are you off to?" he asked taking a step closer, Rangiku took a step back. Then Gin looked at her, she had a very angered look on her face."Oh don't look so upset. You don't look pretty when you're upset."

"Step aside." said Rangiku with a warning tone in her voice.

"Oh someone's having a bad day." said Gin."What's got you all fired up." Gin studied Rangiku's face. He saw the anger in her face and yet worry in her eyes. Then Gin slowly turned his head around to face the squad one barracks where Toshiro and Sajin fought Nightmare and Mayuri. From where he stood he could hear grunts and battle cries."Oh off to save your little captain are you?"

Rangiku put her hand on her sword.

"Rangiku you know as well as I do, you can't kill me." said Gin. Rangiku continued to keep her hand on her sword to keep up appearance, for Gin was right she couldn't kill him. She looked at him he had the same look on his face he always had, that playful sort of look.

Then Rangiku slowly began to slide her hand off of her sword, and she hung her head. Then she began making her way forward. Gin stood up straight and watched her as she came towards him.

He imagined it would be like old times right now, she cry and come to him and tell him how she feels. It was nothing of the sort.

As Rangiku got close to Gin, she walked around him and then continued on her way. Gin turned around to look t her. She continued on her way with a quickened stride in her step.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Gin as she kept walking."What are you expecting? Go to him open arms and then it'll be happily ever after? How don't you ask him about his relationship with that arrancar?" Gin was of course referring to Tia Halibel, who had risked her life and had exposed her feelings for Toshiro in front of everyone.

That last comment stopped Rangiku in her tracks once again. Gin smiled his malicious smile as he'd realized he'd hit a nerve.

She stood there for a few moments appearing to be in deep thought. Then after a few moments she continued on her way towards the squad one barracks.

Meanwhile at the squad one barracks. Sajin and Toshiro stood staring down Mayuri and Nightmare from across the way.

Toshiro moved to engage them in battle again but was stopped by Sajin.

"That might not be the best idea." told Sajin.

"What would you suggest then?" asked Toshiro looking back at his giant friend.

"I'd suggest we take this battle to a whole other level." said Sajin with a raise of his brow. Toshiro looked at Sajin and then over to Mayuri, the presence of that man disgusted him.

"Fine." said Toshiro in agreement as he took a step back and stood next to Sajin. Then in unison the two raised their swords.

"It appears I was right." commented Mayuri.

"Right about what?" asked Nightmare.

"They're both going to use Bankai." told Mayuri as he raised his own sword.

"Should I be worried?" asked Nighmtare.

"A captain's bankai is his most powerful weapon." told Mayuri."But you shouldn't worry you have the Warhammer." He said in a joking matter.

The three captains continued to raise their swords.

"Bankai!" they all shouted in unison. Then a large amount of energy began to flow around the area.

Nightmare looked to his right and saw a cloud behind Mayuri then giant yellow head appeared , it was the yellow baby's head. Then out appeared two arms and then the caterpillar body, then the creature hovered over its master Mayuri.

Looking across the way Mayuri saw Toshiro and Sajin.

Sajin glowed fiery red, a cloud of smoke behind him as well. Just then a large metal arm sprang out from the cloud and slammed down onto the ground behind its master. Then as the cloud settled the entire body of an armored knight stood there in the same pose Sajin had.

Toshiro sat back, a cold gust of wind and ice began to form around him. Then the ice began to attach to his back, creating wings. Then it spread over his body giving him a tail and covering his hands.

Nightmare stood back a moment as he realized the true power of these captains. But he was not the only one who noticed.

Down on the other battlefield everyone's attention had been brought to the growing spiritual pressures. Soul Reaper and Arrancar, Captain and Espada all looked over to see.

From the distance the most obvious was Sajin and Mayuri's bankai's, since they had morphed into giant masses. But none could see Toshiro's, except for one.

Rangiku could see, she stood on one of the buildings close by and looked over at where the battle was. She could see Toshiro plainly, his bankai activated standing next to Sajin.

"Are you ready?" asked Sajin. Toshiro gripped his sword.

"Let's go." said Toshiro and then he flew off across the battlefield towards Mayuri.

Rangiku saw this and immediately became frightened. Her captain and lover had now entered a battle with another captain, with both their bankai's activated. There was no telling how this would turn out.

Toshiro flew across the battleground at lighting speeds towards Mayuri. But then as he got close Mayuri countered.

The scientist stood there as his banaki charged. The giant baby flying across the ground at Toshiro. When it got close it swung its hand at him, trying to swat Toshiro like a fly.

It was then that the little captain changed his course upwards. He flew up high into the air and hovered above the others on the ground, but it was not for long.

Mayuri's bankai quickly arched its way up and followed the little captain. Then Toshiro was right before the giant baby's eye. Toshiro quickly moved back, then he was attacked again.

The giant baby raised his arms and began swinging at him. Toshiro dodged the first blow as he went higher into the air, then he dodged the second going lower I the air. It was then that he saw an opening; Toshiro then leaned down and dashed off underneath the baby's arm.

The bankai noticed this and then turned and followed after him.

Meanwhile Sajin raised his arm up, his bankai did the same. Nightmare stood in his place petrified at the massive sight before him.

Then Sajin swung his arm down, his bankai did the same swinging its sword down upon Nightmare.

Nightmare quickly jumped out of the way as the massive sword hit the ground where Nightmare once stood. Then Sajin slowly began to raise it up. And then he swung down at where Nightmare lay, but who quickly rolled out of the way just in time. Sajin then raised his arm once again.

But then Nightmare armed himself with the Warhammer staff. Then he turned and shot a ball of energy at the hand of the giant. The ball connected and hit the giant's hand. It sizzled and hissed.

Sajin then covered his hand to stop the pain, his bankai doing the same. Nightmare tokk this time to rise to his feet.

"It appears whatever happens to the giant happens to you." commented Nightmare. Sajin finished with his burning hand and then turned to face his opponent once again.

Meanwhile Toshiro flew through the sky with Mayuri's bankai right behind him. Toshiro dashed left and right and zig-zagged around the buildings. But the bankai was in hot pursuit the whole time and just crashed through the building to catch up to Toshiro. It got so close it began trying to bite Toshiro.

But then Toshiro turned around and slashed it across the face. The baby stopped in midair and shrieked as Toshiro took the opportunity to fly off.

He turned to fly around the building. But when he did he saw the tail end of Mayuri's bankai there.

The tail reached up and then swung at Toshiro. It swung and then hit Toshiro to the ground.

Then Toshiro hit the ground right in front of Mayuri.

"My my." said the scientist chilling voice."Not much of a flyer are we." Toshiro looked up to see Mayuri standing above him and his bankai flying in the air above. He would have tried to attack but he couldn't feel his body, that hit had taken a lot out of him.

Meanwhile Sajin and Nightmare had engaged in close combat. Sajin swung his sword, but Nightmare blocked. Then Nightmare lunged forward swinging his sword and then Sajin blocked. But then Nightmare pointed the Warhammer at him and shot a ball of energy at him.

Sajin quickly ducked his head and then swung his sword at Nightmare who blocked. But then his attention was brought elsewhere. He looked over to see Mayuri standing over a beaten Toshiro.

"What do you say we end this?" said Mayuri to Toshiro. The little captain made no reply. Mayuri raised his sword.

"NO!" shouted Sajin. Then the giant captain turned back to Nightmare, when he did he noticed him charging up another energy attack. Sajin quickly pushed Nightmare aside and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying to across the ground. Then Sajin turned over to face Mayuri.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he and his massive bankai charged. The giant iron knight wielding his sword high in the air.

Mayuri saw this sight and armed himself. He made his bankai sprout sharp swords fro its neck.

"Attack." screamed Mayuri. Then his bankai flew across the battlefield towards Sajin. Sajin continued to run forward, tightening the grip on his sword.

The two giant bankai's raced towards each other and were about to clash, the giant knight with its sword coming down and the baby bearing sharp knives. The two clashed and a large cloud of smoke covered up the carnage, but only one could come out the victor.


	15. Battle's concludes, everything's changed

The smoke created by the clash of the two bankai's was massive. Wind and smoke were sent flying all around, knocking Nightmare to the ground once it hit him.

Then it all settled. Toshiro looked up from the ground to see who had won. In the smoke he could see the silhouette of the two massive bankais right next to each other.

Mayuir and Sajin stood on the ground, both panting wildly. Sajin had his sword lowered down before him since he had swung it, so his bankai must have done the same.

But then Sajin's chest bursted open with blood, this shocked bot he and Toshiro. Now the smoke began to clear, then it was revealed who won.

The iron knight had his sword lowered, but Mayuri's bankai had dodged it and then drove the swords into the giant's chest. Sajin had lost.

"How unfortunate." said Mayuri as he observed the scene."If you didn't take te same damage your bankai does then you would have most certainly beaten me." Then Mayuri turned and looked over at Sajin."Oh well." He said with a twisted smile.

And then at that moment Sajin's sword dropped from his hands ten the giant captain followed and fell to the ground.

Then Mayuri walked over to him. Sajin was laid out on the ground on his stomach in a pool of his own blood, his sword only a few inches away from his hands.

Mayuri walked over and stood over the giant captain. Sajin looked up a hmi and then he weakly tried to reach for his sword. He reached out his hand and tried to grab it, it was almost it reach.

But then Mayuri extended his foot out and kicked the sword across the ground. It then slid far out of Sajin's reach.

It was then that Sajin looked up and starred the mad scientist right in the eye. Mayuri looked down back at him with a plain look on his face.

"Mayuri." said a groaned voice coming from behind the mad captain. Mayuri turned around to see Toshiro standing there, leaning on his sword.

"There's no need for that." said Mayuri.

"No." said Toshiro with a strained voice."I'm going to kill you." Then Toshiro put both his hands on his sword and slowly began walking forward to face Mayuri.

The captain of squad twelve turned around and faced him. Toshiro was taking heavy steps, he was sweating, his breathing was raspy and he felt dizzy.

All of a sudden he dropped to one knee once again leaning on his sword for support. Mayuri stood back and watched the scene unfold. Just then Toshiro began to cough violently, and then he began to cough up blood. He lowered his head and faced the ground, looking at the blood he coughed up.

"Have you noticed it yet?" asked Mayuri's voice. Toshiro slowly raised his head to look at Mayuri, raising his head was extremely difficult.

"Noticed what?" asked Toshiro. Mayuri then pointed a long white finger up towards the sky above him. Toshiro slowly gazed up.

Above Mayuri was his bankai floating in the air. Toshiro began to observe the creature. As he looked it over he saw it leaking a purple gas from its mouth. Toshiro's eyes bugged wide open.

"So you've noticed?" asked Mayuri."The past few minutes my bankai has been activated it has been leaking a poison into your blood stream. It's one of my more deadly poisons." Toshiro tried to get up to continue fighting but when trying to do so he fell to the ground."I wouldn't try to fight it." warned Mayuri's voice. "The more you fight it the quicker it will go into effect."

Toshiro then took a dazed looked over at Sajin. Sajin lay there in his own blood and the two looked each other in the eye. They had lost Mayuri and Nightmare had beaten them.

At that time Nightmare got up and approached Mayuri.

"Well done scientist." said Nightmare as he approached."I must say that is a devious trick on your-"he stopped for a moment as he coughed slightly."On your-"another cough. Then Nightmare began to break out into a violent cough just like Toshiro. Blood leaked out of his helmet.

"It seems you have been poisoned too." said Mayuri.

"What?" coughed Nightmare as he looked up at Mayuri.

"But it's not just you three." told Mayuri and then he looked out onto the horizon where the other battles were going on."But all have been affected by it."

On the battleground not too far off what Mayuri said was true. Friend and foe, Soul reaper or Arrancar all had been affected by the poison Mayuri had. They all were laid out on the ground clutching heir necks others coughing up blood.

The only two who were unaffected by this poison at the time were Motaro and Moloch. Since the two were very big it would take a lot more poison to bring them down. The two stood up.

"Poison." said Motaro as he covered his mouth."Moloch cover your mouth." Moloch did as he was told, then Motaro turned to him."Let's get the hell out of here." Moloch nodded and then turned away.

Then the two giants quickly jumped away leaving the scene.

A closer distance to the barracks was Rangiku, suffering from the same symptoms. She had suddenly been hit with the poison moments after she left the company of Gin. She was laid out on the ground holding her neck.

"I however am unaffected." told Mayuri to the tree men who now lay on the ground around him."Because the poison is made out of my own blood, therefore it cannot harm me." Just then Sajin coughed up some blood."Which I can't say for you three or anyone else."

"Do you have an antidote?" coughed up Nightmare. Mayuri slowly reached into his coat pocket. Then after searching around for a second he pulled out in his hand, and in his hand was a small vile. Then he held it there for a few moments for all to see."Well what are you waiting for?" asked Nightmare."Give it to me."

Mayuri then slowly began walking towards Nightmare. Nightmare leaned on the Warhammer as his ally came towards him.

But then right as Mayuri was right in front of Nightmare he side stepped him and then changed his course. Then he began walking over to Toshiro.

"What are you doing?" yelled Nightmare. Mayuri then stood over Toshiro, and then he opened the bottle and leaned down before the little captian.

"Drink this." said Mayuri. Toshiro looked up at Mayuri shocked, why would his enemy offer to heal him? Something else was up here.

"What kind of poison is that?" asked Toshiro with a groan.

"Not poison." said Mayuri."Antidote. Drink it." Toshiro still refused to drink it. So then Mayuri grabbed his face and then held his mouth open.

"No don't." shouted Sajin. He too thought like Toshiro that the vile was poison. Then Mayuri put the bottle over Toshiro's mouth. Then he leaned it over allowing a single drop to escape. That one drop fell to Toshiro's tongue.

Then Mayuri released him dropping him to the ground.

"You will be feeling better in a manner of moments." told Mayuri."But I wouldn't recommend moving around all that much."

Whatever Mayuri had given Toshiro was working. His body now felt light as a feather, his breathing became steady and he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Toshiro as he looked up at Mayuri.

Mayuri turned around and looked at Nightmare."I told you once 'Things aren't always what they seem.'" Then Mayuri turned from him back to Toshiro."And I told you 'I'm three steps ahead of everyone.' And both of these are true."

"I don't understand." said Nightmare.

"Everything that has happened up to this point has been done so by me." told Mayuri."And so far everything has gone as planned. Even if something unexpected happened or if something didn't turn out like I originally planned, I had many backups and alternate plans."

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

Mayuri turned and faced the little captain."In order to achieve my ultimate goal and help the soul society defeat their enemy Aizen, I had to make it seem as if I was acting with the enemy. So in reality my deceiving of you." He said pointing to Toshiro." was all just an act, to make it seem as if I was truly evil. I couldn't tell anyone of course for I couldn't risk having my cover blown." Then Mayuri turned to Nightmare."As for you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whether you were here or not I didn't matter, my initial plan to infiltrate Aizen's headquarters would have gone the same you just made it all the more easier for me."

"But now." said Nightmare as he tried to get to his feet but failed to do so."I have the greatest weapon of all time." Then Nightmare held the Warhammer up."Destroy them." called Nightmare as he pointed the staff at them. Toshiro looked frightened but Mayuri was not amused. Mayuri reached into his pocket and fiddled around with something. And then nothing happened, the staff did nothing. Nightmare tried again pointing the staff forward."What's going on here?" he said as he looked at the staff.

"Have you noticed yet?" asked Mayuri. Nightmare looked up at him."Your staff doesn't work."

"What have you done to it?" asked Nightmare.

"That staff you're holding is not the real Warhammer." told Mayuri."It was a device created by me so I could ultimately lead you here, to where you would ultimately fall. I knew you wouldn't notice that it wasn't the real thing from the battle distracting you and it appears I was right." Mayuri reached into his pocket and then pulled out a small remote device with a red button on it." After pressing this button the powers of the staff will shut down."

Nightmare was in disbelief. The item he held in his hands was not the real staff, the object he'd been searching for all his life was not in his hands. Nightmare looked up and saw Mayuri standing before him.

Then Mayuri reached out his arms and grabbed the staff in Nightmare's hands. Nightmare was too weak to fight back but not only that, his was beaten mentally by not being able to find the actual Warhammer.

Then Mayuri took the staff and held it in his hands. Then Mayuri brought the staff down and raised his knee up, thus cracking it in half.

Nightmare then looked up at Mayuri. Then he slowly raised his arms up and tried to grab Mayuri. But then the captain of squad twelve stepped just out of Nightmare's reach.

Nightmare move forward to try and grab him but then only fell over onto his stomach. Then Mayuri turned away from Nightmare as he stayed on the ground breathing in his last few breaths.

"What do we do now?" asked Toshiro.

"We'll have to go hand out this antidote to all the other Soul Reapers." told Mayuri as he held the vile in his hands. Then the two's attention was drawn over to Sajin who was coughing."Starting with him." told Mayuri as he walked over to Sajin.

So Mayuri and Toshiro walked over to the fallen Sajin and gave him some of the antidote. The antidote would heal the poison in his body but not he slashes he had across his chest.

Toshiro picked up Sajin's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Here" said Mayuri as he handed Toshiro the bottle of antidote."Take this and give it to the other Soul Reapers."

"What about you?" asked Sajin.

"I'll catch up." told Mayuri as he turned away from them."But I must attend to something first."

Toshiro and Sajin did not press the matter, Mayuri had given them a cure to save everyone's lives and they would have to hurry if they were to save them.

So Toshiro and Sajin turned around and then bounded off to the other battle zone. But Mayuri stayed behind. He turned and began walking away and down the side of the mountain. As he reached the bottom he found someone laid out on the ground. It was Rangiku.

She was laying there with her hands around her neck. Mayuri quickly moved into action. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another vile of the antidote, then he raced to Rangiku's side.

He grabbed her by the back of her head and lifted her up slowly. Her eyes were closed; she must have been lying there a long time. Mayuri quickened his pace he bit down on the cap of the bottle and then spat it out.

Then he arched her mouth to open it. Now she began to stir a little, her eyes started to peer open.

She was shocked when she looked up and saw Mayuri's face.

"Captain Mayuri?" she groaned.

"Kurotsuchi." corrected Mayuri. The last time Rangiku saw him he was rushing off with the enemy. She immediately tried to fight back but was too weak from the poison.

"No No." she groaned as she tried to push Mayuri away.

"Calm down I'm here to help." said Mayuri as he pulled her head back to him and held open her mouth. Then Mayuri put a drop of the antidote into her mouth. Then after that he quickly left her side and stood on his feet.

Rangiuk felt just as Toshiro did when he received the cure for the poison. Her vision began to return to her and her body felt light as a feather. After a few moments she slowly rose to her feet.

When she looked forward she could see Mayuri standing there. The scientist gave her a look over to make sure she was all right and ten turned and headed the other way.

"Wait." called out Rangiku as she ran after him. Mayuri stopped and then turned around to look at her."Thank you." She said."But why did you help me."

"Long story." replied Mayuri.

"I've got time." said Rangiku.

"I don't." replied Mayuri with a smile as he turned and continued to go about his way. Everything might have seemed fine and over."If you want to see your captain." He said calling back to Rangiku."He'll be this way." said Mayuri raising his finger high into the air and then extending a long white index finger in the direction he was headed.

At the sound of those words Rangiku quickly hurried to catch up to Mayuri. Then the two walked next to each other, Mayuri seeming slightly put off by her company.

"So you want to tell me about what happened here?" asked Rangiku.

"Not really." replied Mayuri.

"Tell me or I'll turn you into the head captain and then you'll be put in jail." threatened Rangiku. Mayuri scoffed at this."What's so funny?" asked Rangiku.

"That won't be happening." He replied.

"How do you know?" asked Rangiku.

"Because I know everything." He replied. Then Rangiuk fell silent, Mayuri had been able to shut her up but not for long.

"So what happened here?" asked Rangiku.

"You like the sound of your own voice do you?" snapped Mayuri.

Meanwhile Toshiro and Sajin had been distributing the antidote around to all the other captains and soul reapers. By only having to give a drop they were able to save a lot more people faster. Sajin had also had his chest healed up by Unohanna.

At that time they were helping Shunsui. Sajin held him in his arms while Toshiro gave him the antidote. He dropped a single drop of the liquid onto the man's tongue.

Shunsui appeared to be coming back to health right before their very eyes. Sajin and Toshiro rose to their feet. Toshiro shock the bottle in his hands.

"Well it's empty." He said.

"But luckily we saved everyone." said Sajin.

"Fellas." said and a familiar voice. The two captains turned over to see Yamamoto coming towards them. They had given him the antidote some time ago. Now he and the other captains were gathering around."Good job." said Yamamoto."Without the help of you two we would all be dead. Where did you get this antidote?'

"It's quite complicated." replied Sajin."We-"

"Look over there." said Kenpachi pointing into the distance. The group turned over to see Mayuri and Rangiku walking towards them.

"It's the traitor." said Byakuya.

"Get him." ordered Rangiku. The captains then dispersed and ran towards Mayuri.

"Head captain wait." said Sajin. At this time the other captains surrounded Mayuri and grabbed him, but he didn't fight back.

"Why wait?" asked Yamamoto.

"Mayuri is the whole reason we have this antidote." told Sajin. The other captains stopped and looked over at Sajin and Toshiro in confusion. Looking at Mayuri he had a large confident smile on his face.

"Its true." said Toshiro."Mayuri on our side, he saved the day."

"Toshiro." said Ukitake."Are you telling us that Mayuri is still good?"

"Yes." replied Toshiro.

"Never thought I'd see the day." said Ukitake. Then the captains lowered their guards around the captain of squad twelve. Then the captains slowly began to disperse.

It was at this time that Toshiro noticed Rangiku. He quickly left the side of his friend to go to her. Rangiku saw him and she approached him as well.

Then after all the time they'd been apart, been suffering from wondering what had happened to each other they had finally found each other.

Toshiro ran forward his arms wide open ready to embrace his love for the first time in what felt like an eternity. But then as he got close enough, Rangiku raised her arm up and then brought it around and smacked Toshiro in the face.

"Ow." He groaned holding his face."What the hell?"

"So you wanna tell me who that woman was?" asked Rangiku with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I..we." stammered Toshiro as he looked around at the other captains confused. But the captains merely looked back in him with smiles or chuckled. Then Toshiro looked back to Rangiku.

"Look." She said as she put her arms around his shoulders."I don't care about all that." Then she looked him right in the eye."Just as long as you don't do it again."

"The only reason I loved her was because she reminded me so much of you." replied Toshiro. Then Rangiuk leaned forward and she and Toshiro kissed.

The captains standing around watching all stood around and clapped.

"So it appears everything's back to normal." said Shunsui as he and Ukitake walked away. The soul society's newest couple Kenpachi and Soifon walked off , Kenpachi with his arms around her.

"No." said Mayuri to himself as everyone left."Everything's changed." Because for Mayuri there was one more step in his plan.

Three days later at the squad one barracks. Night had fallen over the soul society, and over the past three days everyone had been working to repair the damages done in the battles.

And Yamamoto sat in his office behind his desk signing papers. Just then there caem a knocking at the door.

"Come in." said Yamamoto. The door creaked open and in walked Mayuri."Captain Kurotsuchi." Said Yamamoto surprised."What brings you here? I was not expecting you"

"I've come here to talk to you." replied Mayuri."About what's happened over the past few days."

"Very well." said Yamamoto as he sat back in his chair."Please come closer." Mayuri turned and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile at the squad ten barracks. Toshiro, Rangiku, and Sajin all sat around recollecting over what was going on the past few days.

"I heard Yamamoto's been busy lately." told Sajin.

"Well we've all been busy." said Rangiku.

"Except Shunsui." added Toshiro."All he does is sleep all day."

"He keeps trying to put the moves on Nanao." chuckled Rangiku.

"Speaking of couples." said Sajin."What's the deal with Kenpachi and Soifon."

"The Soul society's newest couple." said Rangiku."I think they look cute together."

"I hate those two." said Toshiro."They have no respect for privacy."

"Why Captain?" asked Rangiku."Have they been spying on us?" asked Rangiku as she pinched Toshiro's cheek.

"I least I have the decency to shut the windows when we do our business." replied Toshiro.

"So your spying on them?" asked Rangiku.

"No, No." retorted Toshiro as he sat up.

"Your turning into another Mayuri." said Rangiku.

"Speaking of which have you seen Mayuri recently?" asked Sajin.

"Nobody's seen him." replied Toshiro."Not since the end of the battle three days ago."

Just then there came a knocking at the door. Sajin and Toshiro looked over to Rangiku. She sat in her seat and looked back at them. The knocking continued and the captain's glares only intensified.

"Alright Alright." said Rangiku as she got up and headed to the door. Then Sajin and Toshiro continued their conversation.

Rangiku walked up and opened the door; she was surprised to see Mayuri standing there. But he looked different he wasn't wearing his captain's cloak.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Said Rangiku surprised. Mayuri put his hand up.

"I think Mayuri will do for now." He said."May I come in?" Rangiku then stepped aside and allowed him in. When Mayuri came in he dropped a backpack form his back onto the floor. Then the two stood in the doorway.

"We have a visitor." said Rangiku to the two captains sitting. Sajin and Toshiro turned around and saw Mayuri standing there and then the two stood up.

"Mayuri." said Toshiro."What brings you here?"

"I was just around." replied Mayuri as he ran his hand along the brim of his hat. Toshiro and Sajin walked over to him."And I thought I'd come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" asked Toshiro shocked."Goodbye, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." replied Mayuri.

"Leaving?" asked Toshiro."Leaving where?"

"I don't know." replied Mayuri."I suppose I'll just travel for a while."

"But I don't understand." said Toshiro."Why do you have to leave?"

"My work here is done." replied Mayuri."There's nothing else for me to do here, so I thought I'd leave of my own terms before the old man fired me."

Toshiro felt strange. Here the man who had always ridiculed and made fun of him was leaving he thought he'd fell much happier and yet he felt a strange feeling come over him.

"You will most likely never see me again." said Mayuri."Although I'm sure that's to your liking." Then Mayuri took a step closer to Toshiro."There was nobody else here that I had greater respect for." said Mayuri and then he held out his hand to Toshiro. The little captain raised up his own hand and took Mayuri's, then the two shook.

When they broke off Toshiro felt a strange feeling come over him again. Mayuri turned over to Rangiku and Sajin.

"Make sure you look after this little one while I'm gone." He said. The two nodded in reply.

"I will." replied Rangiku. Then Mayur reached down to the ground and picked up his backpack and put it over his back. Then he stood up and ran his fingers along the brim of his hat again. Then he took another look at Toshiro.

Then Mayuri picked up his hat off his head and then placed it on Toshiro's. But it was a little too big and slid down his head.

"See ya around kid." said Mayuri. And with that Mayuri turned and exited the squad ten barracks and then made his way into the street.

The three stuck their heads out the door and watched his silhouette disappear into the night.

With one adventure down life slowly returned to peace in the soul society. But it would not end there, for new challenges and adventures waited just beyond the horizon.


	16. Where are they now?

**Where are they now:**

Toshiro and Rangiku stayed as officers of squad ten. Years down the road the two would marry and have three children. Two boys one girl.

Sajin would also stay as an officer; he would govern his squad and have time for personal life. He balanced out a complicated relationship with Haineko and his friendship with Toshiro, including being godfather to his children. He and Toshiro remained friends for the rest of their lives.

Shunsui and Ukitake would create a group that would rival the SWA they called it the Shingami Men's Association. They requirements were being male and being a captain.

Kenpachi and Soifon would engage in a complex relationship similar to that of Toshiro's and Rangiku's. They would appear to be on at one point and then off at another.

Renji Abarai became captain of squad five. Shuhei Hisagi became captain of squad nine.

Motaro and Moloch are currently on the run. Since they are unable to pass threw dimensions they are stuck in the soul society. The two are always on the run due to the fact they are hunted by the thirteen court guard squads, they are the number one criminals on their list.

The current whereabouts of Mayuri are unknown. It is believed he lives a life similar to the one he left far away.


End file.
